Un verano inesperado
by Selene Miller
Summary: La vida hay que disfrutarla al máximo... unas vacaciones especiales... los chicos salen de rumba... conocen gente... van a la playa... y a mas de uno le brillan los ojitos por ese alguien que te deja sin poder respirar... léanlo please!
1. La noche es joven

Hola! Estoy emocionada, esta es mi primer historia, primer capitulo y la mayoría de ustedes saben como se siente, solo espero que les guste o que por lo menos la lean y me cuenten que tal va, no olviden dejar review. Selene Miller.

**LA NOCHE ES JOVEN**

Hermione se levanto con una sonrisa en la cara, estaba pasando unas vacaciones muy divertidas aunque Ron y Harry no estuvieran con ella, llevaban unos 10 o 12 días sin versen y aunque le hacían falta era demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo, por ahora estaba muy bien con Ginn y en sus cursos... los cursos.

Toda la pelea había comenzado por los cursos, el estúpido de Ron que no sabe escuchar hizo uno de sus típicos comentarios sobre lo mucho que Hermione estudiaba sin darle oportunidad de decir que el curso no era nada relacionado con el estudio y ella que no estaba en uno de sus mejores días, pues tenia unos cólicos terribles, un dolor de cabeza inaguantable y estaba súper sensible por el periodo sintió que no la comprendían y que ni sus mejores amigos la conocían realmente, por lo que les dijo que quería estar sola que no le escribieran y pasaran las vacaciones separados; al recordar esto se le deshizo la sonrisa del rostro y estuvo a punto de llorar, se controlo, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y despejar su cabeza dando un paseo.

Salió y sus pies se dirigieron como con un imán por un camino muy conocido por ella.

Hola, como estas?- dijo Brian.

Brian era para Hermi el tipo perfecto, el mas divino, el mas tierno, el mas guapo, el que tenia el mejor culo, el de sonrisa perfecta, entre muchas otras cosas.

"OH aquí vamos de nuevo, no, no te pongas roja, contrólate" – muy bien -

"No podías decir nada mas, vamos piensa por algo eres la niña mas inteligente" – y tu? -

Súper bien pero muero de calor, te gustaría tomar algo mas tarde - le encantaba verla sonrojada.

"Que ha dicho? No me lo creo, oh oh, esta esperando una respuesta, que hago?" Como única respuesta movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo.

Lo que Brian interpreto como un si, por eso se acerco a ella, le dio un beso (N/A en la mejilla, no se imaginen nada mas) y le dijo en el odio en tono muy sexy – estas divina, paso por ti a las 8:00, ahora tengo que irme, nos vemos – y se marcho con esa forma de caminar que derretiría a una piedra (N/A así que imaginen a Hermi que es solo de carne).

Después de recuperar el movimiento de las piernas, Hermi salió corriendo a su casa cogió un pergamino y le escribió una nota urgente a Ginn, después de hacer esto saco toda su ropa del armario y comenzaron a volar prendas por todo el cuarto. Ginny no demoro en ir en busca de su amiga, desde que Hermi había unido su chimenea a la red flu pasaban mucho tiempo juntas y se moría por saber que había pasado con Brian, llego a la habitación y encontró a Hermi bajo toneladas de ropa apunto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, antes de que pudiera decir algo Hermione se le tiro encima a punto de llorar y gritando

NO VOY A IR! - grito Hermi.

Como? De que estas hablando esto es lo que estabas esperando – dijo Ginn.

No es tan sencillo, no tengo ropa y… y estoy horrible – chillo Hermi.

Tranquila, estas divina, además para que están las amigas – sonrió Ginn mostrándole un gran baúl que había traído – tengo todo lo que necesitas.

Gracias – dijo Hermi dándole un gran abrazo, tan sentimental como siempre.

No hay de que, a ver, comencemos por elegir la ropa- dijo Ginn.

Después de un gran proceso y muchas horas, Ginn admiraba a Hermione como si fuera su obra de arte, la verdad es que si estaba muy bonita habían utilizado una crema especial para el pelo y tenia una hermosa blusita azul claro de tiritas con una chaqueta de blue jean pues Hermi se quejo de frió y un jean del mismo color de la chaqueta, tenia un maquillaje muy sencillo y un hermoso collar de su mama azul claro.

Eran las ocho en punto y Hermi saltaba con todo ruido que escuchaba, estaba muy impaciente pero gracias a Ginn no enloqueció, lo único malo es que Ginn estaba agotando todas sus historias y chistes y Brian no aparecía, había pasado una hora sin ninguna señal de el.

Hermi – comenzó Ginn – ya es muy tarde, talvez…

El no tarda en llegar – le interrumpió Hermi.

Ginn noto que el tema no estaba para discusión, aunque ella creía que el no iba a venir no era momento para decírselo, por eso decidió que era mala idea dejar a Hermi sola, tendría que pedirle permiso a su mama, se paro, llamo a su casa y su mama con mucho gusto le dio permiso, se dirigió a la cocina a buscar helado y jarabe de chocolate cosas muy necesarias para estos casos.

Una hora mas tarde Hermi ya había pasado la etapa de negación y estaba en la de depresión y llanto, para la que Ginn le había recetado toneladas de helado de chocolate cubierto con mas chocolate.

No puedo... hip... creer que me... hip... haga esto – dijo entre sollozos Hermi.

No te preocupes, seguramente tuvo un gran problema y no se pudo presentar, ya lo sabrás cuando hables con el – Ginn opto por defender a Brian sabia que en este momento esto le haría sentirse mejor.

No pienso volver a hablar con el nunca, soy una tonta.

Vamos, toma un poco de helado.

Después vino la etapa de ira en la que se desquitaron diciendo groserías, pegándole a un saco de boxeo y planeando la mejor muerte para Brian (N/A utilizo el plural porque Ginn no pierde oportunidad de vengarse de alguien).

Es un MALDITO, lo ODIO! – grito Hermi al tiempo que le daba puños a un saco de boxeo.

Si, el muy malparido nunca debería haber nacido, no se como quisiste estar con el – dijo Ginn llenándose del mismo odio de Hermi hacia los chicos, en especial hacia uno, y teniendo en su mente la imagen del chico que le hacia perder la cabeza dio una gran patada, saltando demasiado y dando un gran golpe que hubiera dejado orgulloso a su profesor de karate de no ser porque en pleno salto recordó que ella no tenia ni idea de cómo hacerlo y cayo en el suelo.

Ahhhh mierda – grito Ginn.

Estas bien? – Hermi estaba a su lado intentando ayudarla a parar, pero Ginn estaba recogida, con las manos en la panza, llorando ahogada.

Hermi se tiro al suelo para observar mejor a Ginn y se dio cuenta que estaba muerta de la risa, tanto que tenia ese dolor en la barriga que da de tanto reírse, así que lo único que podía hacer era echarse a reír con ella.

Jajajaja... que te paso… jajaja -

Jajajaja – pues, no se, fue uno de esos impulsos incontrolables y... jajajaja… al estar en el aire recordé que todavía no se dar esas patadas voladoras… jajajaja… y fue como si el encanto se hubiera roto... jajaja… y caí.

Bueno… jajajajaja… estuvo genial y jajaja… me duele – dijo Hermi abrazándose su panzita.

Si… jajajaja… a mi también… jajaja… me duele, hay que parar… jajajajaja.

Minutos después cuando ya estaban un poco mas calmadas las chicas pasaron a la etapa de quien necesita a los hombres, no me pienso quedar aquí aburrida, hay que divertirse (N/A hay que ver que rápido estaban pasando las etapas esta noche, a veces duraban semanas en una misma etapa).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ves, te dije que en algún momento ibas a necesitar la tarjeta, deberías agradecerme tan buen regalo de cumpleaños – dijo Ginn con tono orgulloso y mirada picara.

No lo se, yo creo que mejor no salimos, estoy muy cansada – dijo Hermi.

Nada de eso, la noche es joven – dijo Ginn en tono teatral.

Ni tan joven, ya son las 12:30 pm es mejor que nos acostemos -

Vamos, no quieres quedarte aquí amargada y volverte una vieja loca y solitaria -

Claro que no – Ginn había dado en el clavo, Hermi tenia complejo de que se iba a volver una vieja loca y solitaria desde que le habían leído las cartas cuando era niña y le dijeron que ese seria su futuro, al parecer esto la había dejado paranoica (N/A pero no, ella "no cree en nada de eso").

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HORA: 1:00 AM

Hermi y Ginn estaban frente a una casa vieja y muy grande en un barrio donde todas las casas eran del mismo estilo, esta no tenia nada en particular, por lo que estaban dudando si estaban en la dirección correcta, pero no pensaban irsen sin averiguar, ya llevaban un rato paradas mirando la casa cuando apareció una pareja de Hogwarts que ellas conocían y odiaban, vieron que ellos tocaron dijeron algo y siguieron. Ahora no les quedaba duda alguna sobre el sitio. Ginn y Hermi se dieron una mirada cómplice y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta.

Toc toc.

Sus nicks por favor – se escucho la voz de una grabación.

Ehhhhhh… este… - comenzó Hermi.

Lui – dijo Ginn que siempre era mejor improvisando que Hermi.

Y Era – pronuncio Hermi satisfecha de haber podido decir algo (N/A un poco tarde pero que coste que lo dijo).

Por una ranura de la puerta salieron unos stickers con sus apodos, y la puerta se abrió para dejarlas pasar. Se pusieron sus respectivos nombres y siguieron; se encontraban de ultimas en una gran fila, delante de ellas estaba una pareja besándose descontroladamente afortunadamente muy ocupados para verlas, mas adelante alcanzaban a ver una chica de pelo verde corto, tres chicas semi desnudas intentando llamar la atención de cuatro chicos que en resumidas cuentas estaban muy buenos y que provocaba… (N/A dejémoslo hay)

Uno, uno, uno, uno, uno – empezaron a repetir ambas chicas como locas, pues tenían un juego en el que ves pasar un tipo y dices 3 así que ese es el tercer candidato con el que se va a casar tu amiga (lindo), luego pasa otro que vendría siendo el candidato numero dos (divino) y luego aparecía la persona con la que te ibas a casar (un tipo lindo, divino, buenísimo, indescriptible) (N/A imagínensen un Brad Pitt, un George Cloney, un principe Williams, un Ashton K, un Colin Farrel o los que sean sus favoritos ), en este caso todos los que veían eran uno inmediatamente.

Asombrosamente la fila se movía muy rápido y pronto estuvieron cerca a la entrada; pasaron los cuatro tipos sin ningún problema, les recibieron las varitas y las guardaron; seguían las tres chicas semi desnudas, de las cuales una paso fácilmente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero la siguiente no tuvo la misma suerte y vio como le partían su do.ma.m.e. (documento de magos para mayores de edad) en miles de pedacitos, obviamente se habían dado cuenta que era falsificado, por lo que la amiga que la estaba esperando a la entrada y la que no había pasado se fueran rojas de pena y rabia al no poder entrar.

Oh oh, viste eso – dijo Hermi muy preocupada.

Si, pero no te preocupes, seguramente era una mala imitación como es de tonta seguro colocó una edad increíble o algo así – dijo Ginn muy tranquila, Ginn no se equivocaba mucho a la muy tonta solo le habían pedido que dijera su fecha de nacimiento y ella dijo 14 de noviembre del 87, paso de tener 16 a 17.

Pero – decía Hermione con mirada desconfiada.

Vamos, si quieres revisa la tuya, la hice yo personalmente y esta perfecta, además ya te sabes tu fecha de nacimiento y tu numero – dice la pelirroja

Bueno, pero pasa tu primero -

Claro, no te olvides de sonreír, marcar tu varita y pasar derecho – estas últimas palabras las dijo en voz muy baja pues ellas eran las siguientes, la parejita ya se perdía de vista.

Ginn mostró su do.ma.me, marco su varita la entrego, sonrió y paso; Hermi mostró su documento y con el tipazo que estaba en la puerta no le fue difícil sonreír, dejo su varita y alcanzo a Ginn; ambas con una gran sonrisa pues lo habían logrado, iban a conocer la mejor discoteca de magos, se dieron una ultima mirada cómplice y pasaron por un gran letrero que cambiaba de color y de texto, en este momento decía: Discoteca IVIX La Mayor Diversión.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno, espero que les halla gustado y quieran seguir leyendo, ya saben que lo que quieran contarme o preguntarme lo escriben en un review. Mucha suerte.


	2. Dentro de IVIX

Hola! Bueno aquí viene el segundo capitulo, por si se lo preguntan la historia no es solo de Ginn y Hermi, poco a poco irán apareciendo todos los personajes, por ahora veremos como les va en IVIX.

Caro: Gracias por escribirme, aquí viene el segundo capitulo, conocerás la discoteca y otro personaje que es un de mis favoritos, espero que te guste. Suerte.

**DENTRO DE IVIX**

Uahhhhhh genial -

Increíble -

Ese dragón es de verdad? – pregunto Hermi muy asustada, había tenido experiencias desagradables con los dragones y ver uno de ese tamaño no le inspiraba mucha confianza.

No lo creo, Charlie habría demandado este sitio de ser así, el viene muy seguido -

Y que me dices de esos centauros – tras una mirada de Ginn de cómo se te ocurren esas cosas, se supone que eres inteligente, se corrigió – si ya se, es imposible, pero son tan reales.

El dragón era utilizado para prenderle fuego a unos cócteles amarillos que quedaban echando llamas, y parecía muy real aunque no lo era, en realidad todas las cosas que habían parecían verdaderas y en mas de una ocasión Ginny ponía en duda sus propias respuestas.

Estuvieron caminando, con la idea de recorrer todo el sitio pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que era imposible, cada vez que entraban a un salón notaban que este tenia mas de una salida, casi siempre tenían cuatro opciones pero también encontraron uno que conducía a ocho sitios diferentes, definitivamente era muy sorprendente; cada salón tenia un nombre, un estilo, una decoración y una música totalmente diferente a la de los demás, cada uno tenia también su barra y sus baños, a veces los baños eran los que unían los salones.

Llegaron a un salón llamado ANGEL, donde la primer sorpresa fue que con ver y seleccionar un vestido terminaban viéndose con el mientras estuvieran en el salón, las chicas entraron muy sorprendidas y sonrientes, se sentaron en la barra (odiaban estar en una mesa solo ellas dos) y pronto tenían acompañantes; Ginn no demoro en salir a bailar con uno de ellos, el tenia unos hermosos y brillantes ojos grises, se notaba que tenia mucha energía porque a Ginny no había quien la sentara y llevaban un buen rato bailando, se habían entendido súper bien; Hermi aunque había bailado con varios tipos no se había demorado mucho con ninguno, así que estaba mas animada hablando con el barman y recibiendo cócteles gratis; pasaron un rato muy agradable pero ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en que querían conocer mas sitios, por lo que salieron y recorrieron muchos otros salones.

De todos los sitios que llevamos, me gusta mucho el egipcio, sentirse dentro de una pirámide con las momias y los acertijos me ha fascinado – dijo Hermi.

Si, pero la música estaba mucho mejor en las cuevas antiguas y los símbolos que brillaban en todas las paredes eran geniales – contesto Ginn.

Y que opinas de ANGEL, es uno de los mejores salones en los que hemos estado y los tipos, ohhhhh para morirse – dijo la castaña.

Estoy de acuerdo, además me encanta la ropa que he elegido, me pregunto si podría comprarla – dijo la pelirroja.

Vamos! Y luego me criticas a mi, en ningún momento hemos cambiado de ropa, después de ver los vestidos en lo que sea que fuera ese aparato por medio de alguna extraña ilusión óptica hemos terminado viéndonos con ellos puestos -

Bueno, si a eso le llamas explicación -

Mmhmhh… Mejor volvamos ya a ANGEL, creo que tenemos que pasar por GOTICA y luego VENUS así que…

Para nada, primero llegamos a mundo acuático, te acuerdas como no nos sorprendimos al vernos vestidas con trajes de buceo, es porque ya habíamos pasado por ANGEL.

Ahhhhh (suspiro) mundo acuático, como olvidarlo una increíble fiesta en la playa, sintiendo la arena en los pies a la temperatura ideal, una noche súper estrellada, una luna increíble, un grupo tocando reguee y un cóctel en la mano… ahhhhhhh -

Como me gustaría haberme quedado a ver el amanecer, además de poder hacer surf en esas olas tan impresionantes – dijo Ginn.

Ni me hables de eso, ya me acuerdo porque nos fuimos, dar vueltas en el mar y quedar enterrada junto con la tabla en la arena no es nada divertido – se quejo Hermi.

No lo hiciste tan mal… jajajaja… el agua del mar no era salada y nuestro pelo esta como si nada.

Eso lo dices tu que no tragaste arena – después de una pausa - sabes deberíamos tomar clases de surfing.

Encantada, ya sabes todas las clases que tu tomes las haré contigo -

Durante toda esta conversación iban andando sin dirección alguna por lo que cuando intentaron regresar a ANGEL ya era demasiado tarde, se habían perdido.

Bueno, no intentemos llegar a ningún sitio que nos haya gustado, mejor busquemos uno nuevo y hay si nos quedamos -

Esta decidido el próximo que nos guste a ambas, ese será -

Pasaron por una selva exótica con solo cinco personas, y sin mas música que el sonido de los animales que por ningún motivo querían ver; luego se encontraron metidas en DARK una fiesta muy fuerte en la que todos saltaban y se pegaban mutuamente, huyeron rápidamente pero no sin antes burlarsen mucho de la ropa con la que habían resultado y los peinados que llevaban, Hermione con el pelo corto entre verde y morado y Ginny con su pelo entre mechones rojos y rosados, ambas vestidas de negro, con cadenas y tatuajes; las dos opinaban que lo malo de el aparato convertidor era que no daba muchas opciones. Siguieron por diferentes partes cada vez mas cansadas, con mas calor y mas sed hasta que vieron un salón súper elegante con una música en ingles buenísima, cómodos sofás para hablar y descansar, mesas muy arregladas, algunas con comidas, otras con solo tragos; una pista de baile inmensa con mucha gente y maripositas de colores volando por todas partes.

Este es – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ya no les preocupaba la ropa, al principio no habían entrado a unos sitios por creer que desentonarían pero ya sabían que la ropa y hasta el pelo les cambiaria.

Hermione eligió un hermoso vestido, estilo princesa, ceñido en un principio y que se abría ampliamente al final, era de color blanco, se recogió el pelo dejando libres unos mechones y se puso miles de hebillitas que brillaban y cambiaban de color, tenia unas zapatillas de cristal muy altas pero por alguna razón no le molestaban; Ginny tenia un vestido de tiritas con la espalda descubierta tenia un color desvanecido que pasaba de un azul aguamarina a un verde intenso que le hacia resaltar los ojos, venia pegado al cuerpo y tenia una gran abertura en la pierna, había decidido no cogerse el pelo así que lo llevaba totalmente suelto y por ahora lo tenia negro azulado.

Entremos – pasaron por un letrero que decía NAX en letras luminosas.

Vaya, realmente es hermoso – dijo Ginn fijándose en la puerta cascada que acababan de atravesar.

Creo que llamamos un poco la atención – dijo una muy incomoda Hermione.

Por que? – pero su pregunta fue contestada al voltear la cara y dejar de mirar la puerta cascada porque todos estaban mirándolas fijamente.

Nos vamos - sugirió Hermi.

Bromeas, no has visto los tipos, todo esta divino, vamos a la barra, nos sentamos y pedimos algo -

Te sigo – dijo una voz no muy contenta.

Estaban pasando por medio del salón y todos seguían demasiado pendientes de sus movimientos, así que Hermione buscaba una salida de emergencia y pudo notar que este salón solo tenia una puerta "vaya suerte" pensó "es el único salón que he visto con solo una puerta y el primero del que quiero salir corriendo lo mas rápido posible, bueno este y DARK" sonrió al recordar, y siguió mirando detalladamente lo hermoso que era el suelo. Ginny también se sentía un poco mal, pero no lo dejaba notar, caminaba muy segura con la cabeza en alto, aunque se moría por llegar a la barra y poderse sentar.

En este momento se les cruzo un tipo alto, con el cabello castaño en capas para hombres, un poco largo y ondulado, unos ojos color miel, de espalda ancha, con una sonrisa encantadora, llevaba un traje que le sentaba muy bien, con una camisa amarilla y chaqueta, pantalón y corbata negros.

Hola – se acerco y saludo de pico a una sorprendida Hermione y luego a una sonriente Ginny.

Ante las miradas de interrogación de ambas chicas el tipo continúo.

Me llamo Spike y... No no no no, no se presenten – interrumpió a Ginn que ya le tendía la mano - se supone que nos conocemos, este es un grupo muy cerrado y no suelen entrar desconocidos… supongo que ustedes no sabían… finjan que vienen conmigo para que todo vuelva a la normalidad - dijo todo esto en voz baja y muy rápido.

Hermi estaba intentando comprender pero Ginny que ya entendía sonrió y asintió.

Me alegra que hayan llegado – dijo Spike mas duro de lo normal.

Si, te estábamos buscando – respondió Ginn en un tono alto pero natural.

Están realmente hermosas y…

Las palabras fueron tapadas por un grupo de murmullos, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, cada cual a lo suyo y no les prestaban demasiada atención.

Mucho mas tranquilas llegaron a la mesa de su acompañante y se sentaron, inmediatamente después apareció un elfo para tomar la orden. Milagrosamente fueron Ginn y Spike quienes lo vieron primero, ya que Hermi seguía muy interesada en el suelo del salón, la verdad hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo de pensar en Brian pero todo este ambiente y todos estos tipos se lo recordaban, tenían un aire similar, "que le habrá pasado, espero que este bien" pensó y suspiró.

Si, tráeme un dylow (cóctel con wisky de fuego y salpicón) y a las señoritas… – decía Spike.

Lo mismo – dijo rápidamente Ginn y el elfo desapareció. "lo he logrado, no me imagino todo un discurso sobre los derechos de los elfos, se que tiene razón pero se pasa… es mas tiene que estar muy elevada para no darse cuenta… claro pensando en Brian, algo hay que hacer" pensó Ginn.

Hey, chicas – dijo su acompañante pasando las manos por delante de ambas – se que no nos conocemos pero me parece descortés que no escuchen lo que les digo.

Perdón, realmente me embobe con mis pensamientos y… pero que nos decías – dijo Hermi.

Si, realmente lo siento, tu tan amable y nosotras sin prestarte atención – contesto Ginn.

No se preocupen, solo bromeaba, y con esa cara me imagino que estabas pensando en un hombre o me equivoco – se dirigió a Hermi.

Si… que?... este… no – contesto una muy colorada Hermione.

Pero imagino que no sabes en que estaba pensando yo -

Haber, necesito concentrarme – se puso los dedos en la cabeza y empezó a decir ohmmm ohmm – pensabas que soy el tipo mas lindo del mundo – dijo sonriendo.

Lamento decirte que no – y viendo la cara de perrito regañado que ponía no pudo mas que sonreír, al igual que Hermi.

Bueno, pero casi acierto – dijo sonriendo – bueno, definitivamente ustedes no pertenecen acá, tienen una sonrisa demasiado linda y sincera.

Vaya, gracias por lo que me toca – sonrió Ginn.

Tan bien me alegra estar contigo – "nos salvaste de toda una sala que nos miraba" pensó - pero porque dices que no pertenecemos aquí – pregunto Hermi (N/A siempre con sus preguntas).

Pues, no crean que yo soy así, pero entraron a una fiesta de hijos de familias de magos viejas y con tan bien viejas y tontas tradiciones – dijo incomodo.

Oh noooo, no me digas que son de esas familias ricas que se creen mejores que otras personas por su dinero y su… sangre – dijo Hermi, pronunciando esta ultima palabra en un susurro.

Si, pero no todos son así, ya me ves a mi, y hay otros que tampoco están de acuerdo, pero para todos es muy difícil enfrentarse a sus padres, no se porque les estoy contando esto, no suelo hacerlo -

Debe ser muy duro, seguir esa vida si no tiene los ideales en los que tu crees – dijo Ginn.

Yo soy hija de muggles y…- dijo una triste Hermione.

No quise ofenderte en serio, yo no creo en eso y estoy segura que eres una gran persona, solo espero que tu no me juzgues a mi y me des la oportunidad de conocerte – dijo Spike.

Ahhh… y yo soy pobre – dijo Ginn espontáneamente, y debido a las miradas de eso no viene al caso y sabes que no nos importa que le dieron los otros dos, dijo – lo que pasa es que ustedes estaban siendo sinceros y se veían tan lindos que me sentí excluida y quería unirme, además si soy pobre – dijo dando una gran sonrisa.

Ahhhhhhh – se dieron un gran abrazo de grupo.

Vaya que me siento mejor, pero igual y preferiría irme – opino Hermi al tiempo que se paraba.

Si, vamonos – dijo Ginn parándose también.

No podría estar mas de acuerdo, ni crean que se van a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente, pero tomen sus tragos, igual y ya los pague.

Hermi coge el dylow rápido y huyamos -

Vamonos no queremos que nos alcance -

Y después de darse una mirada cómplice y reírse echaron a correr sin importarles nada, no es que fueran muy rápido porque entre la gente y el trago, se les hacia imposible avanzar. Pero ya que Spike no se esperaba eso y lo cogieron desprevenido le estaba costando trabajo llegar con ellas. Hermi iba de primera, estaba muy contenta y al mirar atrás se dio cuenta que muy pronto las iba a alcanzar así que...

Paft… lo siento… que pena yo no estaba mirando y… - pero al terminar de levantar la cara enmudeció pues tenia delante a Malfoy con cara de asco.

Por que no te fijas, que te crees que haces – grito Draco.

Nada que te importe, imbecil – respondió Ginn que había llegado segundos después y estaba contemplado la escena y le tiro la bebida encima a Draco, pero el se aparto y todo el trago fue a dar a su acompañante para ser mas específicos le cayo encima a Pansy y su vestido amarillo quedo con una gran mancha roja.

Ginn no demoro mas y empujo a Hermi hacia la salida donde Spike les hacia señas de que fueran rápido. Salieron en silencio pero al cruzar la puerta resonó la fuerte risa de

Ginn que fue contagiada a Hermione de manera rápida y después de un rato de verlas Spike tampoco se pudo resistir y se les unió, el chico se aflojo su corbata y continuo riéndose.

Draco por otro lado estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos "cuando sepa quienes eran esas asquerosas niñas... bueno, no estaban tan mal, en especial la pelinegra... pero que estoy pensando, que se creen" pensó Draco, luego sonrió maliciosamente "se atrevió a tirarme el trago, nadie aquí es capaz de desafiarme" un llanto y muchos chillidos (N/A hagan de cuenta que están matando a un marrano) lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

CALLATE – grito el rubio al tiempo que se agachaba y recogía un hermoso collar azul.

Inmediatamente Pansy se callo, le temía mucho como para desautorizarlo.

Esto es tuyo – dijo la voz fría que arrastra las palabras.

No – dijo Pansy mientras intentaba limpiarse el vestido.

"Tiene que ser de una de ellas" pensó Malfoy, se dirigió a Pansy y le dijo que debían irsen, ella comprendió, igual y no le gustaría quedarse en la fiesta después de este incidente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Después de habersen reído un rato, las chicas recordaron que estaban escapando de Spike, así que aceleraron el paso según ellas muy disimuladamente.

Chicas no vayan por allá – dijo Spike señalando un pasillo.

Te recuerdo que estamos huyendo, no nos puedes guiar – dijo Hermi.

Claro que no – y Ginn solo por llevarle la contraria cogió el camino señalado.

Hermi abrió la primer puerta del pasillo y encontró a una pareja en una cama, Ginn que también estaba mirando se apresuro a cerrar.

Esto es una especie de motel exclusivo para miembros de NAX, es mejor que nos vayamos – dijo Spike que acababa de llegar – a menos que quieran hacer un trío – añadió con una sonrisa seductora, mientras terminaba de quitarse la corbata y se desabotonaba el primer botón de la camisa.

Jajajaja… si claro, que estamos esperando – respondió Ginn entre risas.

Vamos chicos, estar aquí me incomoda – dijo una coloreada Hermione.

Llegaban a la puerta cuando una pareja entraba.

Brian? – pronuncio una confundida Hermione.

Hermi – una larga pausa – también te perdiste? – dijo Brian, el chico tenia de su brazo a una niña de pelo mono, de buen cuerpo, que seria muy bonita de no ser por la cara de asco con la que mantenía.

Pues mas o menos, que haces acá – realmente no entendía nada "eso quiere decir que el se perdió y que no quería llegar a este motel (respiro) menos mal" pensó Hermi.

Mira lamento mucho no haber ido por ti, pero llego mi hermana de sorpresa, solo se podía quedar una noche y no pude avisarte – dijo Brian con cara de arrepentido.

Aja… y que haces acá? Tu eres… mago? – dijo Hermi no muy convencida.

Mago, claro que si, pensé que tu lo sabias, no iba a salir con alguien que no lo fuera – contesto Brian y después de mirar a Hermi agregó – para mi es muy difícil ocultarle la verdad a alguien así que prefiero no hacerlo.

A claro – dijo "ahhhh, tan divino preocupándose por no herir a alguien al mentir" pensó Hermi.

Mejor salimos – dijo Ginn después de un prolongado silencio.

Mira voy a ir a NAX mi hermana esta histérica porque no llegamos, hablamos mañana para aclarar todo ok – dijo Brian de forma que solo Hermi pudiera escucharlo.

Se despidió de todos y entró al elegante salón. Ginn estaba en desacuerdo con que el se fuera sin mas explicación, pero no quiso interferir, Spike por otro lado estaba asombrado de que las chicas conocieran a Brian "yo que creía que el odiaba a los sangre sucia, de seguro solo finge"; y Hermi se estaba llenando de miles de preguntas para hacerle a Brian.

Creo que es hora de irnos, además algo me dice que no son mayores de edad y tienen que llegar temprano a sus casas como niñas juiciosas – dijo Spike bastante seguro y divertido.

Claro que si lo somos – dijo Ginn, pero tras la mirada de por favor por quien me tomas que le dio Spike continuo – bueno esta bien, pero lo aparentamos.

Casi no se nota que son menores – dijo Spike por complacerla.

Estoy muy cansada a sido demasiado por una noche, me pregunto que horas serán? – dijo Hermi.

Son las 7:12 a.m. – respondió Spike.

QUE? – dijeron al unísono Ginn y Hermi.

Donde esta la salida? – grito Hermi.

Calma niñas… síganme – contestó Spike.

Spike las condujo fácilmente a la puerta mas cercana, reclamaron sus varitas y salieron del sitio, se encontraban en una estancia con muchas chimeneas por lo que no había muchas filas para irse, se pararon enfrente de una y pasaron unos minutos mirándose mutuamente en los que nadie decía nada.

Bueno, es nuestro turno, nos vamos – dijo Hermi.

Van al mismo sitio? Bueno chao, mucha suerte – dijo Spike mientras se acercaba a despedirse de pico en la mejilla.

QUE? Eso es todo, mucha suerte, ni siquiera quieres saber como nos llamamos, donde vivimos y… - dijo rápidamente Ginn

Por supuesto que si, pero me daba pena ser muy atrevido – contestó Spike.

Claro, te da pena averiguar donde vivimos para poder volvernos a ver, pero no te importa proponernos que hagamos un trío – exclamó Hermi.

Jejejeje… donde viven? les aseguro que iré a visitarlas – dijo el chico pensando que tenia mucha suerte.

Después de darsen sus respectivas direcciones, a Hermione se le ocurrió preguntarle el numero telefónico lo que dio paso a una animada charla en la que Hermi intentaba explicarle a Spike que era eso, luego de darse por vencida y de prometerle mostrarle el teléfono en cuanto fuera a visitarlas se fueron a su casa a dormir un rato; a las chicas no les preocupaba mucho llegar tan tarde (N/A o tan temprano depende de por donde lo vean) porque los padres de Hermi estaban de vacaciones y Ginn se iba a quedar a dormir con ella.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - --- - -

Ya saben si tienen dudas, preguntas, criticas o simplemente me quieren saludar y darme su opinión no duden en dejar un review y así harán a una niña feliz, es la buena acción del día y no demora mas de cinco minutos.

Le dedico este capitulo a mis amiguitas del alma, las quiero mucho.

Selene Miller.


	3. El reencuentro

**EL RE-ENCUENTRO**

Vamos despierta – decía Hermi a una muy profunda Ginn.

No mama, no quiero ir – decía Ginn entre sueños.

Te equivocas de persona, soy Hermione, ya es la 1:00 p.m. y tienes que pararte – dijo Hermi haciendo un esfuerzo por levantarla, pero segundos después desistió de esta idea ya que Ginn pesaba demasiado, así que opto por quitarle las cobijas pero esto a la pelirroja parecía no importarle.

Después de otro rato gritándole para despertarla decidió tomar medidas drásticas, se paró, fue por un vaso de agua y se lo echo encima, el agua cayo en toda la cara de Ginn.

Ahhh joder! QUE DIABLOS? – grito Ginny impactada.

Por fin! estaba comenzando a creer que estabas muerta – dijo Hermi sonriendo y pensando en como Ginn lograba llegar a clases en Hogwarts todas las mañanas.

PERO QUE TE CREES? COMO SE TE OCURRE? – grito Ginn.

Si, ya se que me odias y no me volverás hablar, además de que estas puta histérica conmigo, pero hoy espere una hora completa antes de hacerlo – dijo Hermi con calma, ya conocía esta escena.

Ja – dijo Ginn mientras se paraba muy digna, dándole la espalda y llegando al baño.

"Pero ya vera, la voy a matar, como se le ocurre" pensó Ginn "bueno por lo menos ella espero una hora, nunca debería haberle contado que eso es lo que hacen en mi casa, esta es la tercer vez de cuatro veces que me he quedado en esta casa que me hace esto, pero no mas, la próxima me encargare yo de despertarla a ella" pensó Ginn mientras levantaba un puño al aire en señal de venganza.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ahhhhhhh (suspiro)… lo que un buen baño puede hacer – dijo Ginn con una sonrisa soñadora.

Totalmente de acuerdo, estamos bien? – dijo Hermi.

Claro que si – dijo Ginn "pero aun así, ya veras cuando te despierte con un vaso de agua en tu cara" (N/A ella jura que se va a levantar primero, optimista).

Cambiando de tema, muero de hambre, tu no? – dijo Hermi.

Si, me comería un dragón… este… vamos a cocinar? – dijo "por favor no, por favor no" pensó Ginn temiendo la respuesta.

Pues si – dijo Hermi solo para ver la expresión que ponía su amiga.

"O no porque a mi, hay que escapar mientras pueda" pensó Ginn mientras buscaba la salida mas próxima.

Jajajaja… solo porque queme la cocina, exploto la olla del arroz, quebré dos vasos y un plato, la carne se quemo, la sopa quedo helada y el jugo salado… solo por eso haces esa cara – exclamó Hermi como si lo anterior no fuera nada.

No te parece suficiente, esa olla casi me mata, deberían prohibirte hasta coger una cuchara – opino Ginn muy asustada y por justas razones.

Si, yo se, soy un fracaso en la cocina, pero tu no te quedas atrás, tu...

Vale, lo admito, es mejor no traer malos recuerdos – interrumpió la pelirroja.

Y entonces que hacemos – pregunto Hermi.

Eso es fácil, vamos a mi casa, ya sabes que mama siempre exagera con la comida y no pondrá problema con que tú vayas porque es como si fueras de la familia y como ya son las 2:15 no almorzaremos con todos por lo que no tendré que ver a Harry – dijo Ginn.

Así que no quieres ver a Harry – exclamo Hermi contenta de que Ginn por fin hubiera caído.

Ehhh… me refiero a que tu no tendrás que ver a Harry y a Ron – dijo Ginn a la defensiva.

Aja… si claro, vamonos – y cogiendo una chaqueta entro a la chimenea.

Ginn se demoró un poco en seguirla estaba asombrada por la decisión de Hermione.

Hola, mi niña – decía la señora Weasley mientras abrazaba a su hija que acababa de salir y empezaba a quitarle el polvo de la ropa.

Se notaba que Hermione había pasado por algo parecido, tenia en la cara la marca del beso de Molly.

Arthur no esta en casa – giro para mirar el reloj y continuo – esta trabajando creo que demorara un rato, Harry y Ron están arriba, los gemelos en el l-o-c-a-l – enfatizo esta ultima palabra con cara de disgusto.

Mami, tenemos muchísima hambre – dijo Ginny siempre tan sutil.

Por que no me habían dicho? – dijo Molly mirándolas con una gran sonrisa, sobre todo a Hermi que estaba coloreada – enseguida les sirvo algo, espero que no hayan pasado hambre.

No te preocupes ma, voy a mi cuarto ok.

Esta bien, ya las llamare… quieren carne asada o costillas o mejor chuleta o les pondré un poco de… si eso será -

Nos esta preguntando? – susurro Hermi a Ginn.

No, ella nos hará lo que quiera, ni te molestes en pedir – y diciendo esto empezó a subir las escaleras.

Todo eso suena delicioso, gracias – dijo Hermione que se disponía a seguir a Ginn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

QUE HACES ACA? – grito Ginn al entrar a su cuarto y encontrar a Ron.

Es mi culpa, yo insistí en que entráramos porque necesitaba este libro – dijo Harry con cara de culpable y levantando un libro.

Y por que no utilizas tus cosas? – dijo Ginn dirigiéndose a Ron y poniéndose roja al notar que su querido hermanito no estaba solo.

Ya sabes que mis libros te los heredo a ti, y es uno de cuarto – dijo Ron mas tranquilo al escuchar como cambiaba el tono de voz de Ginny.

PERO… TODO ESTE DESORDEN ES POR UN MALDITO LIBRO… - grito Ginn furiosa de nuevo al ver que todos los cajones del escritorio y las puertas del armario estaban abiertos.

Que paso? – pregunto Hermione muy seria y en voz alta para lograr ser escuchada.

Hermione – pronunció Ron impactado, después del encuentro que habían tenido hace días lo único que le había llegado era una carta de ella diciéndole que no quería perder la amistad pero que necesitaba un tiempo separada de ellos, y esto lo había afectado mucho.

Hermi – dijo Harry sin creérselo.

Hermione no pudo resistir las ganas de correr a abrazar a sus amigos y con lagrimas en los ojos se lanzo a los brazos de Harry y Ron, que aunque sorprendidos le respondieron, pasaron un rato así en un gran abrazo grupal, dándose cuenta que todo quedaba perdonado que no eran necesarias disculpas y que su amistad era muy fuerte, habían muchos lazos que los unían y nada de eso había cambiado; se separaron, Hermi con lagrimas de alegría, Harry y Ron con una gran sonrisa; Ginn que había quedado excluida y no sabia a donde mas ir porque esa era su pieza, estaba parada observando con felicidad y un poco de envidia como el trío maravilla se unía de nuevo.

Chicos como han estado? Harry te encuentras mejor?... No me mires así Ron solo me preocupo por el y quiero saber como va – dijo Hermi.

Si, pero no es necesario que se lo recuerdes – contesto Ron a la defensiva.

Bueno, comienzan de nuevo, ya había olvidado como eran sus peleas – le dijo Harry a Ginn con voz nostálgica.

Si, hacia falta la eterna discusión, tantos recuerdos... ahhh (suspiro) – le siguió Ginn.

No deberíamos pararles? – pregunto Harry después de ver el color rojo de las orejas de Ron y la forma en que gritaba y notar como la mandibula de la chica se apretaba mas y mas mientras encontraba que responder, cosa que no demoro mucho porque muy pronto los gritos de Hermi se unieron a los de Ron.

Si, pararles… eh… alguna idea – dijo Ginn sin saber que hacer.

Pero mientras pensaban en algo Hermi y Ron habían pasado a una pelea de miradas, algo mucho mas civilizado, Hermi estaba segura de que iba a ganar pues Ron nunca había sido capaz de sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo, siempre volteaba la cara apenado y esta no fue la excepción, así que mientras Ron volteaba a mirar el suelo y Hermi sonreía por su victoria se escucho la voz de la señora Weasley.

Chicas a comer – dijo Molly.

Ya vamos – dijeron al unísono las chicas y empezaron a salir del cuarto.

Me alegra que estés aquí Hermi – dijo Ron antes de que la chica saliera, ella le dio una gran sonrisa.

Y por favor salgan ya de mi cuarto – dijo Ginn con una sonrisa tan encantadora como falsa en la que se notaba que expresaba váyanse ya o verán lo que puedo hacer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno, supongo que todo salio bien – dijo una contenta Hermione

Si, claro – dijo Ginn.

Pero tan contenta estaba Hermi que no noto el sarcasmo de Ginny y empezó a comer como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

"Por que a mi, por que no puedo gustarle, por que no puedo olvidarlo, oush maldito, por que tiene que ser tan divino, como lo odio, tanto tiempo evitándolo para venir a encontrármelo en mi propio cuarto, maldito" pensaba Ginn mientras inconscientemente estaba despedazando la carne y logrando que el tenedor se doblara como por arte de magia.

Ah… mierda… ya me tire este tenedor – exclamo Ginn mientras lo cambiaba por otro riendose porque esto le pasaba muy seguido, y si a esto se le agregaba las peleas con los cubiertos como espadas que tenia con sus hermanos, mas los dañados en los experimentos de Fred y George, mas los torcidos jugando cucharita, iban a acabar sin ninguno bueno y pensando que tendría que comprar un nuevo set de cubiertos para la casa continuo su comida alejada de malos pensamientos y con mucho apetito.

Las chicas acabaron muy satisfechas después de haber comido demasiado, los chicos no se habían atrevido a bajar pensando en que Molly era capaz de hacerlos repetir comida y tenían mucha razón ya que ella los veía muy flacos, en especial a Harry (N/A que coste que esto lo opina Molly, porque ellos estaban muy, pero muy bien, en especial Harry)

Subimos a hablar con ellos – sugirió Hermi.

Tengo que ayudar a mi mama – dijo Ginn y al ver la cara de Hermi agrego – mejor así,

en serio, sube tranquila.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En serio chicos es genial, tenemos que ir juntos, hay todo lo que puedas imaginar y Ginn hace unas perfectas imitaciones de do.ma.m.e, así que… - comentaba Hermi.

Mi hermana, pero si ella es tan inocente, como puede? Tuvo que haber sido alguien… la corrompieron! de seguro el estupido de Michael cuando eran novios o Dean siempre he dudado de sus intenciones – dijo Ron mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de asesinarlo.

Cálmate Ron, tampoco es que sea algo malo, además de seguro lo aprendió de ustedes, tener seis hermanos mayores te obliga a aprender ciertas cosas para sobrevivir – dijo Hermione tranquilamente.

Harry y Ron se quedaron boquiabiertos, para ellos era demasiado escuchar que Hermione decía que no era tan malo falsificar un documento para mayores de edad y defendía a Ginny por hacerlo.

Quien diablos eres tu? Y que hiciste con Hermi? – chillo Ron.

Harry también estaba muy preocupado y se preguntaba cuales eran las posibilidades de que su amigo tuviera razón.

Claro que soy yo… no me mires así Ronald Weasley – dijo Hermi.

Ya se – Harry se paro porque ya sabia que estaba pasando – tranquilo, ella esta delirando por fiebre – le dijo Harry a Ron suavemente y llevo a una confundida Hermione que no había escuchado nada a la cama a recostarse, le puso la mano en la frente para tocarle la temperatura – no parece que no, pero talvez...

Pero, que les pasa? Se enloquecieron, creo que es mejor llamar a Molly ustedes son los que necesitan descansar, debe ser demasiado quidditch, yo insisto en que ellos no deben jugar tanto y dejar esa obsesión, pero acaso me escuchan, no, claro que no, es que lo único que hacen es intentar coger la bola esa, y solo forman peleas, además no entiendo porque... – Hermi continuo con el monologo por largo rato mientras logro acostarlos a ambos y se quedo mirándoles preocupada.

Los chicos que se habían perdido después de quidditch y estaban mudos habían comprobado que esa tenia que ser Hermi nadie más hablaba así de ese deporte.

Hermione, eres tu – dijo Ron después de volver a reconocer que si era su amiga.

Hermi – dijo Harry.

Si chicos, ya pasamos por eso, volví, los extrañe, los quiero y los abrazo – dijo Hermione armándose de paciencia y repitiendo todo como si ellos no se acordaran de lo que había pasado.

Que? – dijeron ambos.

Que? Realmente están mal – dijo en voz alta como si ellos no pudieran oírle.

Estas loca – Están locos – dijeron respectivamente los chicos y la chica.

Jajajajajaja… yo… jajajaja – dijeron los tres riéndose por las coincidencias.

"No debería estarme riendo, sirius no esta por mi culpa, y yo en estas" pensaba con remordimiento Harry.

Harry no te preocupes, tienes todo el derecho a reír, es verdad que sirius no esta pero no por eso te puedes negar a ser feliz – dijo Hermi entendiendo perfectamente cual era el problema de Harry.

Ron permanecía callado no era muy bueno en estas situaciones.

Pero es que no es justo, yo lo quiero, ES MI CULPA y no debería… - decía Harry.

Ser feliz, claro que debes, se lo debes a el que dio todo para que tu estuvieras aquí, para que sonrieras, para que nos acompañaras, para que aprendieras, para que estudiaras – decía Hermi.

No, yo creo…

Esta bien, lo admito, talvez para que estudiaras no, pero si para que te divirtieras – le interrumpió Hermi, por lo que Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, su padrino no era amante de los libros, la chica tenía razón.

Veo que entiendes mi punto, de lo único que eres culpable es de quererlo tanto como el a ti, nadie tiene la culpa de su muerte (N/A yo culpo a Rowling, es que provoca matarla, acabar con semejante tipo tan divino, merece la muerte, pero no se preocupen que mi instinto asesino se contiene, igual y no podría vivir sin sus libros así que se gana el perdón ), se que crees que nadie te entiende pero a todos nos dolió su muerte, además no te digo que saltes de alegría a toda hora, solo te digo que no te niegues a sonreír, permítete estar feliz – dijo Hermi.

Si, lo se, pero no puedo evitar pensar en el – decía Harry triste, mientras Ron se imaginaba saltando a Harry como una rana de felicidad y se reía solo.

Es que no tienes que hacerlo, piensa en el y todo lo que quería que hicieras -

Pierdo a todas las personas que quiero, no quiero imaginarme si ustedes, si…-

Pero aquí nos tienes, esta claro que hay muchas vidas en peligro y que pueden suceder muchas cosas malas pero no podemos dejarnos llevar por ello, debemos ser fuertes y estar unidos para poder vencer todo lo que nos propongamos – dijo Hermi.

Es verdad, aquí estamos amigo – decía Ron mientras se acercaba a Harry y le daba un abrazo de hombres con solo unos golpecitos en la espalda un poco incomodo por la situación.

Podrían dejar la bobada y abrazarsen… hmm… hombres – exclamo Hermi haciendo que realmente se abrazaran y uniéndose al grupo.

Me siento mucho mejor, me hacia falta hablar de ello, y parecía que supieras las palabras adecuadas para decir… estuviste practicando? – dijo Harry bromeando.

Bueno tanto como practicando no, pero si pensé mucho en ustedes – dijo Hermi sonrojada.

No has considerado ser sicóloga, creo que serias muy buena – opino Harry.

No, no creo, pienso seguir con PEDDO – contesto Hermi.

Tras intercambiar una mirada Ron y Harry decidieron cambiar de tema, así que hablaron de sus vacaciones los chicos no tenían mucho que contar, se habían encontrado con unos miembros de la orden que venían a las casa, pero en general las reuniones eran en salones del ministerio o en la vieja casa de Sirius, así que no tenían muchas noticias, la madriguera había sido modificada para darles completa seguridad, Dumbledore se había encargado personalmente de esto, podían salir a jugar quidditch con vigilancia y habían estado estudiando mucho ya que ambos seguían con la idea de ser aurores. Hermi les contó de las clases de Karate, del desastre en la cocina, de cómo le ganaba a Ginn en bicicleta y en especial de la fiesta en IVIX, les hablo de Spike pero olvido mencionar a Brian (N/A hay que creerle, obvio que se le olvido ¿no?).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unas horas después de haber llegado, Hermi se arreglaba para irse.

Ginn… Ginn!... GINNY! – exclamó Hermi.

Ah… jejeje… estaba pensando, que paso? – contesto Ginn.

No mucho, es que me voy a ir, ya se me hizo tarde y tengo que hablar con mis papas, así que venia a despedirme -

A claro, me imagino que en todo te fue bien, todos están bien ¿no? -

Si, muy bien, creo que Harry esta mejor, podrías comprobarlo tu misma – contesto Hermi suponiendo que eso era lo que la pelirroja quería saber.

Me alegro mucho – "ojala en verdad este mejor, claro que con todo lo que se reían no lo dudo, no lo veía así desde la vez que vino Luna a pasar un rato" pensó Ginn.

Por que no hablas con tu papa para ver si conseguimos un sitio y un profesor para aprender surfing – dijo Hermi interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ginn

Sabes que si, lo haré hoy mismo, yo podría practicar sin profesor pero tú lo necesitas con urgencia – se burlo Ginn.

Que graciosa te has vuelto panquecita – respondió Hermi y Ginn hizo malacara.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Papa, quería pedirte un favor – empezó Ginn.

Claro, que le pasa a mi panquecita – contestó el señor Weasley.

"Hay papi cuando te darás cuenta que ya no soy una niña" – Lo que pasa es que a Hermi se le ha ocurrido la gran idea de que tomemos clases de surf, pienso que podría ser muy divertido y una buena manera de emplear el tiempo – dijo Ginny.

Oh, me parece genial, pero que dices que van a hacer? – dijo el señor Weasley muy emocionado.

Es un deporte acuático muggle que se ha puesto de moda en los magos y ya hay muchos que lo practican, se trata mas o menos de superar las olas estando en una tabla y mantener el equilibrio mientras avanzas – explico Ginn.

Ginn, realmente eso no me parece seguro, se que has estado practicando muchas cosas muggles, te apoye con el karate pero esto no parece muy buena idea – opinó Molly que había escuchado todo la conversación.

Tranquila, nada malo va a pasar, seguiremos todas las instrucciones que nos de el profesor y tendremos mucho cuidado – dijo Ginn poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena ayudada por Arthur que estaba tan fascinado como siempre que aprendía algo sobre los muggles.

Esta bien, esta bien, yo misma me encargo de encontrar un profesor y de ver en donde lo pueden practicar con seguridad – concluyo Molly cediendo.

Gracias son los mejores, iré a escribirle a Hermi – decía Ginn mientras corría a su cuarto.

Estas niñas… me pregunto donde conseguiré alguien que sepa… como es que es… eh surning… o… bueno ese deporte – decía Molly mientras entraban Harry y Ron a la sala.

Que deporte? – pregunto Ron.

El surn – contesto Arthur.

Nunca he escuchado de el – dijo Ron pensándolo.

Harry, tu lo debes conocer, es en el mar con una tabla y te paras en ella – decía el señor Weasley mientras hacia mímica con los brazos a los lados en posición de equilibrio.

Ah ya – dijo Harry conteniendo la risa – es hacer surfing, siempre me ha parecido muy divertido.

Si? Entonces talvez ustedes quieran unirsenles a Hermi y a Ginn que van a tomar clases este verano – sugirió Molly.

Claro que si, será estupendo salir un rato, este… no habrá ningún problema? – pregunto Harry inseguro de que lo dejaran ir.

No lo creo, pero tranquilo nosotros nos aseguraremos – respondió Arthur.

Genial – dijeron ambos chicos a la vez.

- -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Me alegra muchísimo que hallas leido hasta aquí y me harias mucho mas feliz si me dejas un review comentándome cualquier cosa o preguntándome algo. Suerte


	4. Entre almohadas y ladrones

Hola! Bueno un capitulo mas que espero que les guste mucho y disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Caro: Que bien que tengas tiempo de leer y dejarme un review, ya me preguntaba si no te había gustado y te habías olvidado de mi historia, te entiendo con lo de la discoteca seria súper ir... si quieres te hago el contacto para conseguir el aparato convertidor aunque no te prometo nada porque es muy caro y difícil de hallar... pronto conocerás mas de Brian y Spike así que no hago comentarios... Draco y Ginn, fue tan obvio? La verdad lo estoy pensando y quería dejar la posibilidad pero no se como resulte... si el trío maravilla, juntos de nuevo, ya saldrán mucho mas seguido. Supongo que es por ti y por mi que sigo escribiendo, espero que te guste. Suerte. ENTRE ALMOHADAS Y LADRONES 

Hermi acababa de llegar y ya se disponía a salir para hablar con Brian (N/A eso dependiendo de lo que se entienda por llegar y salir, si se considera que en el medio hay una larga parada en el baño y en el closet para arreglarse, se podría opinar esto correctamente) la chica abrió la puerta, dio unos cuantos pasos y…

Ring – ring – ring – ring.

"De seguro es mama, mejor contesto" pensó Hermi, giro y rápidamente entro a la casa.

- Alo… Hola mami… bien… si mama… ya lo se… si señora… si… tranquila ya lo hice… si, no te preocupes… si señora… si lo se… si... yo también te quiero mami… saludes a mi papá… si... chao – decía Hermi.

- Vaya, nunca había escuchado tantos si en una conversación, y no se porque tengo la impresión de que ninguno de ellos era: si mama estuve toda la noche en una discoteca – dijo una voz detrás de ella.

- Brian, que sorpresa – dijo Hermi, "menos mal que me arregle para salir" pensaba.

- Veo que no te hace falta dormir para estar siempre tan linda -

- Gracias, pero he descansado todo el día – dijo Hermi olvidándose de todo lo que había echo y llorado - sentémonos -

- Claro, Hermi realmente te quiero explicar todo, pero no se que necesitas saber, porque no me preguntas que yo encantado te aclarare todo -

- Por que no me avisaste que no venias? Querías ir al motel? Quien es tu hermana? Como se llama? Por que vas a NAX? Que opinas de los sangre sucia? Si eres mago donde estudias? – pregunto Hermione rápidamente.

- A ver, una por una, no te pude avisar porque no me sabia exactamente tu dirección así que no te lo podía decir por la chimenea; obviamente no quería ir al motel, espero que tu tampoco – sonrió, miro a Hermi y continuo – me perdí y termine allí; tengo una hermana y se llama Elizabeth, es mayor que yo, esta trabajando en Italia y solo podía pasar una noche, así que fuimos a NAX porque mis padres son socios, respecto a los sangre... a las personas con padres muggles no tengo nada en contra de ellos, mis papas, en especial mi mama se consideran mejores, pero yo no creo en esto; iba al colegio Truhight pero me cambie este año a Hogwarts por problemas familiares, paso a séptimo y soy muy buen estudiante y no puedes negar que tengo muy buena memoria porque creo que respondí a todas tus preguntas.

- Si, no lo puedo negar, que pena preguntarte todo eso pero es que necesitaba saber y tenia tantas dudas sin resolver que no me pude contener – dijo Hermi.

- Tranquila, te entiendo y esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti – dijo sonriéndole – bueno, creo que es muy tarde y cierta señorita no ha dormido muy bien... tu no eres mayor de edad ¿verdad? Bueno, tu también tendrás que responderme unas cuantas cosas pero creo que pueden esperar, nos vemos pasado mañana? Es que mañana no puedo.

- Claro que si, espero que no me dejes esperando -

- Ya te dije que lo sentía, seguro que no, además ya me se tu dirección, salgamos toda la tarde, paso por ti a las tres y no aceptare un no como respuesta -

- Ya que me lo pones así, pues me toco – sonrió - te acompaño a la salida -

Hermi se paro seguida de cerca por Brian, abrió la puerta y ambos salieron a una agradable noche estrellada, Hermi contemplaba las estrellas mientras sentía la intensa mirada de Brian sobre ella, se sentía bajo un microscopio y no sabia como actuar con esos ojos negros tan brillantes y divinos fijos en ella, reinaba un silencio absoluto que por alguna razón no era incomodo para ella, estaba feliz de estar cerca de el, de percibir su olor y no le hacían falta las palabras.

"Se ve tan bien, esta guapísimo, y ese olor, hm me encanta como huele y como se siente de bien su mano en mi brazo ahhh, ah? Su mano en mi brazo, como así? me esta tocando, cuando se acerco? Y que hago?" pensaba Hermione aceleradamente.

Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, Brian estaba justo delante de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos, el le rozaba delicadamente el antebrazo con la punta de sus dedos provocando que la chica sintiera una gran fuerza eléctrica recorrerle desde el brazo hasta la punta de los pies, Hermi había dejado de pensar, su cuerpo estaba lleno de sensaciones, se encontraba parada en el mismo sitio sin quitarle la mirada al chico, Brian había empezado a jugar con un mechon del cabello de Hermi por lo que ocasionalmente le rozaba la cara, se había resistido mucho, no podía tenerla tan cerca sin hacer nada, Brian se acercaba lentamente, estaban a pocos centimetros, podía sentir la respiración agitada de la chica, se acerco un centímetro mas y sus labios se encontraron, se unieron en un dulce beso, Brian coloco los brazos alrededor de Hermi y comenzó a pasarlos por la espalda de la chica, ella jugaba con los cabellos del chico, prolongaron el beso haciéndolo mas profundo, Hermi sentía que iba a estallar, era un sentimiento indescriptible el que le llenaba todo su ser.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermi se levanto como a las 7 am con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se encontró con Pig la lechuza de Ron volando como loca por toda la habitación.

- Hola, ven acá – dijo Hermi intentando alcanzar a Pig – hace cuanto estas acá?... que día tan lindo ¿verdad? – dijo Hermi con sonrisa soñadora sin importarle que el día estaba oscuro y no paraba de llover.

- Así que vamos a tener clase hoy mismo, que bien! Haber...

_Querida Ginn tengo algo muy importante que contarte ven lo mas rápido que puedas con todo lo necesario para la clase de surfing Att: Hermi_ – escribió la chica.

- Mira esto es muy importante, llévaselo a Ginn lo mas pronto posible – decía Hermi mientras le ataba la carta a Pig.

La lechuza salió volando y Hermi que no podía reprimir su alegría salió a correr a buscar a su gato "maldita sea, esta con mis papas y ahora con quien celebro" pensó Hermi. Su gato de seguro estaría muy contento por no tener que celebrar con Hermione ya que cuando ella se emocionaba solía cargarlo en sus brazos dar vueltas, saltar y bailar con el, en este caso a la chica le toco resignarse e hizo el mismo proceso pero con una almohada

- Jajajajaja... que haces besando una almohada?... jajajaja – pregunto Ginn al encontrar a Hermi en lo que ella consideraba que era darle un beso a la almohada.

Hermi tomo el color del pelo de su amiga, se voltio para ver la intrusa y tomándola desprevenida le tiro la almohada en toda la cabeza – jajajaja -

- Ah si – Ginn se recupero rápidamente y le respondió con otro almohadazo a Hermi.

- Ya veras – y así comenzó una gran pelea en la que las chicas saltaban por todo lado y gritaban por todo, utilizando cojines, peluches, ropa y medias como armas.

Después de un rato cuando ya estaban mas calmadas y en paz...

- Bueno y que era eso tan importante que tenias que decirme – pregunto Ginn.

- Ehhh, pues – comenzó Hermi a quien le estaba resultando muy difícil empezar a contárselo.

- Vamos, tienes cara de ponque, habla o lo hacemos por el lado mas difícil – dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a Hermi.

- No cosquillas no, loquepasaesqueanochevinoBrianymeexplicotodoy...ynosbesamos – dijo Hermi demasiado rápido.

- Que? -

- No me hagas repetirlo – dijo Hermione suplicante.

- Pero... EHHHHHHHHHHHH – grito Ginny mientras agarraba de las manos a Hermi y saltaba de alegría por todo el cuarto sin parar de gritar.

- Si estoy tan feliz -

- Claro, me alegro muchísimo – dijo Ginn mientras se tiraba a abrazar a Hermione – quiero todos los detalles... me imagino que querías recordar como había sido y por eso besabas la almohada.

Ginn que se esperaba un almohadazo logro esquivar el cojín que venia en camino – Vale, cuéntame todo, ya no te molesto, igual y yo no tengo nada en contra de las personas que besan almohadas – dijo Ginn.

- Jaja... tan graciosa... bueno en primer lugar yo no beso almohadas la tenia en mi cara porque tenia muchas ganas de gritar y no quería despertar a los vecinos, cosa que a ti no te importa -

- Bueno, pues no son mis vecinos, y igual y los míos ya deben estar acostumbrados -

- En segundo lugar, fue anoche, fue espectacular, increíble... – y Hermi le narro toda la historia a Ginn desde que Brian había llegado hasta que se había ido.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- HEY! HOLA! CHICAS! Yo se que están hay, las escucho reír -

- Escuchaste algo – le pregunto Hermi a Ginn.

- No, por que? – respondió Ginny.

- HOLA! CHICAS!-

- Si, ladrones, los escuche, y saben que somos chicas, pero estan muy equivocado no somos unas niñas indefensas, claro que es un día horrible oscuro, con lluvia y relámpagos, todas las señales de que algo malo pasara, oh... donde esta mi varita, bueno este palo servirá, Hermi coge algo y salgamos a luchar por nuestras vidas – decía de forma dramática Ginn mientras agarraba un bate de béisbol con fuerza, la chica había quedado traumatizada al ver una película de terror muggle en la que asociaba al asesino con los mortifagos.

- Pero de que hablas si es un día divino, no creo que sea necesario llevar eso, vamos, creo que el ruido viene de la sala – dijo Hermi intentando ser comprensiva con su amiga.

- Despacio, shhhisssss, has menos ruido, agáchate, es mejor que no nos vea – decía Ginn.

"Paciencia" pensó Hermi y después de darle una mirada a Ginny se agacho y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo seguida de la pelirroja, llegaron a la sala pero no veían a nadie, Hermi se paro harta de tantas bobadas tratando de escuchar de donde procedía la voz.

- Separémonos – opino Ginn.

- Listo, yo iré a la cocina – respondió Hermi.

Se vio un relámpago en el cielo y se escucho el trueno casi al instante, el piso de madera del segundo piso chillaba "debe ser Ginny" pensó Hermi, pero en ese momento algo salto y se atravesó en su camino.

- AHHHHHHHHHHH – grito Hermi.

- Calma, soy yo, Luke o... Spike – dijo el chico.

- Pero a que juegas como se te ocurre salir del cuarto de la plancha y saltarme encima, querías matarme – chillo Hermi mientras intentaba recordar como se respiraba.

- Que paso? – pregunto Ginn que acababa de llegar – Ah!... hola Spike, me alegro que estés aquí – dijo Ginn mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al chico.

- Y lo saludas así tan tranquila, no que habían ladrones y había que luchar por nuestras vidas -

- Bueno, pues al verlo acá se me hizo obvio que el era el ladrón ¿no?... además, pensé que te daba pena gritar pero no te importo hacerlo por la alegría de ver a semejante ladronzuelo (N/A yo quiero un ladrón así)

- Pero es que no era de alegría, es que...mmmh... me rindo – dijo la castaña tapando su cara con las manos.

- Después de llamarlas por mucho tiempo decidí que mejor pasaba y las buscaba, perdóname el susto, volvemos a empezar? – dijo Spike sonriendo y acercándose a saludar a Hermione como es debido.

- Claro que si, me alegra muchísimo que hayas venido – dijo Hermi.

- Además creo que no fue mucho el susto porque tienes una cara de ponque y te brillan tanto esos ojos que no hace falta luz en la habitación – dijo Spike – piensas contarme a que se debe esta felicidad? -

Al chico le relataron la historia entre ambas desde que se habían despedido en la discoteca, se rió de la forma en que se despierta a Ginn, se sorprendió mucho al ver que eran amigas de Harry Potter, y comprendió porque Hermi andaba con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Entonces van a practicar surf, genial, debe ser súper vacano – comento Spike.

- Si, es mas tenemos que arreglarnos en 5 minutos para llegar a las 10 en punto a la clase – informo Hermi.

- Bueno, pues yo estoy lista y tu también, pero dudo que Spike este listo -

- Ese no es problema pasamos por su casa y recogemos lo necesario, vamonos ya – dijo

Ginn.

- Hey chicas! Yo nunca he dicho que quiero ir -

- Claro que si y apúrate que me da pena llegar de primera a tu casa – dijo Hermi haciéndose aun lado para que el chico pasara primero.

- Este... bueno ya voy... ya voy... igual y no hay nadie en casa – dijo el chico mientras tiraba los polvos y entraba al fuego.

Las chicas no se demoraron en seguirlo y pronto se encontraron en la pieza del chico que tenia chimenea propia, Spike empezó a sacar lo que necesitaba, mientras las chicas investigaban la habitación (N/A hagan de cuenta el programa de MTV room readers, solo que estas chicas juntas son mas peligrosas).

- Mira todavía tiene un Ozzi – dijo Ginn mientras señalaba un muñeco que a Hermi se le hizo muy parecido a barney el dinosaurio.

Spike tomo un fuerte color rojo, le quito el juguete de las manos y lo tiro diciendo algo que la pelirroja interpreto como es de mi hermano.

Al chico le estaba constando bastante sacar lo necesario y no descuidar las manos de esas niñas tan peligrosas para el; ellas que ya habían abierto todos los cajones del escritorio se sentaron en la cama a pensar que mas podían ver, así que el aprovechó para agacharse a buscar los zapatos adecuados para la playa, Ginn que lo estaba mirando no pudo evitar fijarse en el culo del chico, lamentablemente para el, Hermi no lo había mirado por lo que no había quedado embobada con sus atributos, en cambio encontró algo que le llamo la atención y se paro rápida y sigilosamente hasta un cuadro que estaba un poco ladeado. La intención de la chica era acomodarlo por lo que lo bajo y descubrió una especie de caja fuerte...

- Ohhh... – Ginn había desviado su mirada y estaba pendiente de lo que hacia su amiga así que no pudo reprimir un sonido de emoción, luego dándose cuenta de su error intentó interponerse entre Spike que saltaba la cama y Hermi que se disponía a abrir la puertita.

- Noooooooo! – grito dramáticamente Spike apoyándose en la puertita.

- Supongo que es tu diario – dijo Hermi sonriéndole sinceramente – no tiene nada de malo llevar uno -

- No seas tan inocente Hermi, seguro que tiene millones de condones y por eso no quiere que veamos, pero tranquilo, eso es perfectamente normal, casi todos mis hermanos pasaron una etapa en la que... -

- Ninguna de las dos adivino – interrumpió un colorado Spike.

- Bueno esta bien, supongo que no confías lo suficiente en nosotras – dijo Ginn en tono de dolor y resentimiento.

- Por fis! mira que somos niñas buenas y prometemos no decir nada – dijo Hermi con una adorable cara de niña mimada.

- Fue un muy buen intento chicas, pero ni por tu carita de sufrimiento ni por tu carita de por favor puedo mostrárselos – concluyo Spike.

- Bueno, esta bien – dijeron ambas con cara de un niño al que le han quitado un dulce.

- Así me gusta, creo que ya tengo todo – dijo Spike recogiendo las sandalias que había botado en la carrera.

- Me prestas el baño – dijo la pelirroja

- Te acompaño – dijo Hermi.

- Claro, al fondo a la derecha – dijo Spike mientras pensaba en porque las mujeres nunca van solas al baño. (N/A porque será que siempre es al fondo a la derecha)

_Querido Luke, espero que no te moleste que te sigamos diciendo Spike ya que creemos que sale mas con tu personalidad, estoy feliz de haberte conocido y no importa lo que tengas detrás del cuarto de pronto algún día no lo mostraras, se que eres un tipo muy lindo, solo espero conocerte mas porque hasta hoy me vine a enterar de tu nombre, no se donde estudias, cuantos años tienes, entre otras cosas. Te Quiere. Hermi._

Querido Spike no se que te habrá escrito Hermi, no me deja ver porque es privado, solo me contó que te llamas luke es en serio, bueno yo solo quería decirte que te quiero muchisisisimo y estoy súper contenta porque nos conocimos, además no me importa para nada que tengas un cajón lleno de condones, como te decía es muy normal; espero que nos sigamos conociendo. Con Amor. Tu pelirroja favorita.

Las chicas escribieron estos mensajes en el espejo del baño del chico con un marcador especial que habían comprado y que solo lo podían ver cinco personas según la elección de las dueñas, eran marcadores muy valiosos y caros, Hermi había ahorrado mucho para comprarse uno y darle otro de cumpleaños a Ginny; para inscribir a alguien se destapaba el marcador y se decía en voz alta el nombre de la persona, en la lista de Hermi figuraban: Harry, Ron, Ginn, Spike (recientemente añadido) y en la lista de la pelirroja estaba: Kayle (amiga del mismo curso) Hermi y Spike, a ella le sobraban dos cupos y estaba pensando muy bien a quien poner porque después de hacerlo no había manera de cambiar a ningún contacto. Ambas releyeron lo escrito y no pudieron aguantar la curiosidad así que hicieron intercambio, cada una leyó lo de la otra, terminaron y salieron sonrientes del baño.

- Todo perfecto, nos vamos – dijo Ginn.

- Si, es una lastima pero vamos a llegar tarde a nuestra primer clase – dijo Hermi a quien se le notaba lo mucho que le dolía.

- No te preocupes, mejor vamonos – dijo el chico parándose en la chimenea – para donde?

Ginn busco el pergamino con la dirección y lo leyó en voz alta para que todos se lo aprendieran, así pasaron los tres por la chimenea; al llegar se encontraban en un sitio muy caluroso, se veía brillar el sol, se podía saborear la sal en el aire y se escuchaba el sonido del mar. Los tres se dirigieron a los vestieres para colocarsen sus trajes de baño, salieron y empezaron a caminar hacia la playa a buscar un puesto llamado coco-loco sitio de la reunión con su profesor.

- Vaya que día tan divino – dijo Hermi quien por primera vez en el día tenia razón.

- Si, bueno mis adoradas señoritas, ustedes me dirán para donde vamos – dijo Spike colocando un brazo alrededor de cada chica

Estaban caminando juntos, sin molestarsen en acelerar el paso; se encontraron con un tipo divino que corría apresurado hacia una caseta, pasaron por una tienda de pareos y un escaparate de gafas y al fondo vieron un letrero que decía COCO-LOCO.

- Creo que lo encontramos – dijo Hermi, y los tres caminaron decididos hacia allá.

- Oh no, no, no, no, no, esto no puede ser... y dudo que sea coincidencia – dijo Ginn mirando significativamente a Hermi.

- Te aseguro que no tengo nada que ver, talvez tus papas, ¿no? -

- Claro, de seguro fueron ellos, Ohhh por que me hacen esto! -

- No hay que exagerar, no pasa nada – dijo Hermi mas para si misma que para Ginn.

- De que hablan? – pregunto Spike quien no entendía nada y se estaba sintiendo fuera de lugar.

- Mira para allá – Hermi señalo una mesa – El pelirrojo es Ron, ya te conté algo sobre el, el otro chico es Harry...

- Y para completar el cuadro Luna – termino Ginn mientras pensaba "porque a mi"

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno no es mucho lo que puedo decir solo que estoy súper contenta, que estar de vacaciones es lo mejor y que ya soy mayor de edad ya quisiera yo que me dieran un do.ma.m.e pero tendré que conformarme con la cedula... volviendo a la historia espero que les halla gustado, en el próximo veremos el grupo de "surfistas" y su especial instructor. Les deseo lo mejor y espero que les vaya súper bien, Lui no te quedes tan perdida, da señales de vida. Nos vemos pronto. Suerte.


	5. Playa, Brisa y mar

PLAYA, BRISA Y MAR 

Los tres chicos se habían quedado inmóviles, Spike quería ver bien a los chicos por lo que intentaba que las niñas siguieran andando pero Ginn y Hermi estaban en ese momento muy ocupadas intentando pasar desapercibidas y dar media vuelta, lamentablemente su esfuerzo fue en vano porque Ron las vio.

- Hola! Por aquí! Aquí estamos! – grito a todo pulmón.

"Diablos y ahora que" pensaba Ginn.

"No Ron, no te habíamos visto, pero gracias por llamarnos de forma que se enterara toda la playa, solo te falto pararte, alzar los dos brazos y agitarlos como loco" pensaba Hermi mientras Ron hacia exactamente lo que había cruzado por la cabeza de la castaña segundos antes.

"Parece que conoceré a los dos mejores amigos de Hermi y Ginny, pero quien será esa niña, ninguna me había dicho nada sobre ella y que hace?" pensaba Spike mientras veía como Luna contaba sus dedos con cara de estar realizando un gran esfuerzo.

Todavía seguían hay parados sin dar un paso mas, los tres tenían preocupaciones; las chicas se sentían realmente incomodas con sus bikinis, así que habían comenzado una pelea por la toalla en donde la que jalara mas ganaba, después de un rato Ginn había quedado como triunfadora por lo que se envolvió totalmente en la toalla dejando solo su cara al descubierto y Hermi que no lo había conseguido intentaba esconderse detrás de Spike, Luke que no había dejado de mirar a los chicos recibió dos miradas llenas de odio de parte de ambos por lo que no estaba muy seguro de querer avanzar.

Después de unos minutos analizando la situación, Hermi se decidió a avanzar (N/A es mas fácil avanzar si tu no vas de primera) así que empujo a Spike que estaba delante de ella y este llevaba arrastras a Ginn quien pensaba que dar media vuelta no era tan mala opción.

Poco a poco avanzaron hasta llegar a la mesa.

- Hola – dijo Ron - Hola – dijo Hermi - Hola – dijo Harry - Hola – dijo Ginn - Hola – dijo Spike

Los cinco anteriormente descritos se quedaron esperando el saludo de la persona que faltaba así que la miraron, vieron lo concentrada que estaba y decidieron dejarlo pasar, excepto Spike que no conocía (como decirlo) lo especial que era la chica. Se formo un incomodo silencio que fue roto por Ron.

- Hermanita, esta out llevar toalla y en especial si es la de Hagrid, por que no te quitas eso? – según el con este comentario se relajaría el ambiente.

- Jajajaja... en serio se podría decir que Hagrid te la presto – dijo Harry.

Ginn noto como se le subía el calor a la cara – Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA, YO USO LO QUE SE ME DE LA GANA, así parezcan cosas de Hagrid – grito Ginny fusilando a Harry con la mirada.

- Tranquila Ginn – dijo Spike dándole una gran sonrisa a la chica, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y quedo un toque mas tranquila.

- Y se puede saber usted quien es – dijo Ron con tono ácido.

- No tienes porque hablarle así – intervino Hermi

- Es que es una gran toalla y... jajajaja – le dijo Harry a la pelirroja.

- Si que chistoso – dijo Ginn controlándose.

- Que haces? – le pregunto Spike a Luna saliendo del campo de batalla.

- Ah?... pues veras... - comenzó la chica.

- Veo que mi grupo esta listo y muy emocionado por las clases – dijo una voz tranquila y alegre.

Todos se quedaron callados y voltearon la cara lentamente sin estar totalmente seguros de a quien iban a encontrar.

- Muchachos espero que estén preparados -

- Profesor Dumbledore – exclamo Hermi sorprendida – usted nos va a enseñar?

- QUE? – dijeron todos los restantes, bueno casi todos.

- No, el es viejo, no lo ven – dijo Luna como si fuera obvio.

Esta vez el sorprendido fue el director pero se recupero rápidamente – si, la señorita tiene razón, yo estoy muy viejo para practicar eso y no tengo mucho tiempo, vine por asuntos de seguridad – miro a Harry y continuo - y ya me voy a ir, me permito presentarles a su nuevo profesor – señalo a un joven apuesto que cargaba una gran caja y que a sus pies tenia unas tablas de surf - espero que la pasen muy bien y aprendan mucho – miro a Spike y añadió – me alegro que vaya haciendo amigos – y tras decir esto desapareció.

- Por un momento llegue a creer que el era el profesor – le dijo Harry a Ginny, esta le voltio la cara, todavía estaba molesta.

- Bueno, me alegro que el halla conseguido su atención, el espectáculo que estaban dando lo pueden continuar después, ya estamos un poco atrasados en nuestro horario – dijo un joven bronceado, estaba sin camiseta por lo que se podían ver unos pectorales marcados, unos brazos fuertes y una espalda ancha, tenia ojos azules, el pelo corto y mono, tenia muchas manillas de todos los colores y una sonrisa picara divina.

Las chicas estaban impresionadas y encantadas, no podían creer la suerte que tenían, hasta Luna había dejado su trabajo y se encontraba boquiabierta ante su nuevo profe.

Los chicos en cambio no estaban para nada contentos, habían notado las caras de sus amigas y estaban considerando seriamente aprender a surfear con camisa y si era posible con una chaqueta para evitar la comparación con su nuevo profesor.

- Bueno, por ahora sentémonos, tengo que saber algunas cosas – dijo el profe.

- El es a quien vimos cuando veníamos, no? – le dijo Hermi a Ginn en un susurro.

- Si, debía ir por el equipo, de cerca se ve mejor todavía ¿no? – le respondió Ginn a Hermi mientras se sentaba.

- Totalmente de acuerdo, esta muy bueno – dijo Hermi poniéndose roja porque de la emoción creía haber hablado muy duro.

- Les puedo traer algo? – pregunto un negrito a quien le resaltaban demasiado sus dientes y parecía ser el mesero del lugar.

- Tráenos... – estaba contando a los muchachos - 7 malteadas de coco – dijo el profe.

Después de unos minutos cada cual tenia su malteada, las chicas ni las habían probado estaban muy concentradas en lo que tenia que decir el profesor (N/A sobre todo en lo que tenia que decir).

- Mi nombre es Maxime, pero pueden decirme Max, es mas les ruego que solo me digan Max, y podemos empezar por hay, presentémonos – dijo tocando a Harry en el hombro que estaba a su derecha.

- Me llamo Harry James Potter pero pueden decirme Harry –

- Cuantos años tienes? -

- Tengo 16 años -

- Bueno sigue tu – dijo Max.

- Mi nombre es Hermione Granger pero todos me dicen Hermi, tengo 16 años -

- Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley, me dicen Ron, y también tengo 16 años -

- Mi nombre es Ginebra Weasley, por desgracia el es mi hermano – dijo señalando a Ron – y tu puedes decirme Ginny – dijo sonriéndole descaradamente – tengo 15 años – todos los chicos la miraron reprobadoramente, excepto el profe que le sonrió.

- Soy Lucas o Luke, pero mis amigas me conocen como Spike así que todos pueden decirme así, tengo 17 años.

- Luna, 15 años -

- Muy bien, me imagino que todos saben nadar – se oyó si en un murmullo general, los chicos que querían que el dejara de ser el centro de atención y impresionar a las niñas no iban a admitir que no eran muy buenos nadando.

- Y alguno de ustedes a practicado surf? –

- Si – dijeron los hombres.

- Y son buenos – pregunto.

- Claro – respondieron los tres de nuevo.

- Ja – Ginn no pudo contenerse "a bonita hora les dio por creersen... esto va a ser divertido" pensaba la pelirroja mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

- Y que me dicen las señoritas? –

- La verdad creo que no sabemos nada – dijo Hermi.

- Si necesitaremos mucha ayuda – dijo Ginn.

- Yo se algo – dijo Luna.

- Muy bien, si ya acabaron las malteadas, creo que podemos continuar, cada uno lleve su tabla y equipo – dijo Max.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Todo el grupo estaba listo, se habían puesto unos trajes especiales y recibían las instrucciones de Max, Ginn pedía mucha ayuda que no necesita, los chicos en cambio rehusaban la ayuda que necesitaban urgentemente.

- Miren! Ehhhhhh! Lo estoy haciendo! – gritaba Ron mientras se mantenía parado sobre la tabla.

- Jajajajajajajaja... jajajaja – casi todos riendo.

- Es bastante fácil – decía Ron emocionado.

- Este... lo que pasa es que lo haces muy bien estando en tierra... – decía Max mientras contenía la risa – pero si sabes que esto se practica en el mar ¿verdad?

Ron que no tenia ni idea de este deporte y nadie le había mencionado que era en el mar no pudo evitar ponerse súper rojo, parecía que iba a estallar – claro que sabia – dijo de forma apenas audible.

Hermi intento ponerse seria, pero le era imposible, Ginn no intentaba ni disimular, Harry hacia como si nada hubiera pasado pero aun estaba agitado de haberse reído, Max consideraba que estaba muy mal burlarse de un estudiante por lo que su mirada pasaba del cielo a la tierra intentando no reír, Spike que no conocía al pelirrojo no tuvo sentimientos de culpa y se burlo todo lo que quiso, la única que apoyaba a Ron era Luna que se había acercado a decirle que lo hacia muy bien.

Después de unos minutos la clase continuo, les termino de explicar como poner los pies, la mejor forma para permanecer en equilibrio y la manera en que debían agacharsen y levantarsen dependiendo de la ola. (N/A me perdonaran los que practican surfing si estoy diciendo bobadas, porque yo no tengo ni idea)

- Bueno, creo que ya saben lo básico, podemos intentarlo en el mar – dijo Max.

Los chicos no demoraron en ir hacia las olas, los tres se sentían bastante estúpidos parados sobre las tablas en la arena, las chicas se quedaron cerca de Max (N/A claro quien va a querer despegarse de el)

- Supongo que ellos no tienen ni idea ¿verdad? –dijo el profe mientras señalaba a los tres chicos que estaban acostados en las tablas y remaban con sus brazos (o lo intentaban) hacia una parte mas onda.

- Ni la mas mínima, creo que nunca antes habían cogido una tabla de surf – dijo Ginn.

- Ya me lo imaginaba, después de la demostración de Ron eso era de esperarse – dijo Max – creo que mejor no los descuido, vamos.

Los cuatro llegaron al mar y muy pronto los alcanzaron, habían decidido practicar en una parte no muy profunda, estando todos allí, Max empezó a ayudarles a subir a la tabla, a casi todo les estaba costando mucho trabajo, solo Luna lo hizo de manera natural, como si realizara este ejercicio todos los días, rápidamente Hermi y Ginny se encontraban entre sentadas y arrodilladas en sus tablas intentando no caersen, los chicos que no se dejaban cargar no lograban estabilizarsen y se caían frecuentemente.

Max decidió dejar a los hombres tranquilos, diciéndoles que cuando necesitaran ayuda lo llamaran y les dedico toda su atención a las chicas, ellas iban bastante bien; Luna lo hacia asombrosamente bien, lo hacia parecer muy fácil y sencillo, llevaba un buen rato superando las olas; Ginn tenia un talento natural pero se veía mas concentrada que luna y se había caído una que otra vez, además no quería perder la atención de su profe; Hermi era la que mas problemas tenia, pero tenia el profesor casi para si sola y muy pronto empezó a durar algunos minutos en equilibrio.

Por el otro lado, Ron no había podido ni subirse, o no alcanzaba o de la fuerza pasaba derecho deslizándose por el otro lado; Harry se montaba pero duraba menos que Hermi y no controlaba la tabla que casi siempre terminaba arrastrándolo a la playa y quedando enterrada en la arena; Spike no lo intentaba mucho, estaba muy inseguro, generalmente lo lograba pero le daba miedo y se tiraba el solito al mar, así que se quedaba un rato agarrado a la tabla flotando hasta que se volvía a decidir.

- HEY! CHICOS! – después de tener la atención de todos siguió – creo que es hora de salir a comer algo, continuamos por la tarde si pueden quedarse o programamos otra clase.

­­­

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El almuerzo estuvo muy entretenido y Max se gano el respeto y admiración de los chicos, ya que no solo era un chico guapo si no que era muy inteligente y gracioso, era un auror recién graduado, estimaba mucho a Dumbledore, era muy buen conversador, hablaba y bromeaba mucho; acabaron de comer y habían decidido continuar la clase por la tarde, mientras reposaban Max empezó a darles consejos sobre surf y felicito a Luna por lo bien que lo hacia.

La clase de la tarde fue mucho mejor se veían muchas mejorías en todos, Spike tenia mas seguridad por lo que lo estaba haciendo muy bien, y los otros chicos siguiendo los consejos de Max mejoraron muchísimo.

- Chicos! – todos se reunieron en torno de Max – pronto va a oscurecer lo mejor es que salgamos – dijo el mono.

Salieron y fueron a arreglarsen, todos se pegaron un largo baño y se vistieron.

Hermi se puso un vestidito blanco de tiritas estilo hippie que le llegaba hasta antes de la rodilla, se dejo el cabello suelto que gracias a una crema le formaba unos crespos bonitos y manejables; Ginn se puso un top rosado y una minifalda de un tono mas oscuro que el de el top, llevaba su pelo rojo partido de lado y con unas hebillitas rosadas; Luna que no había llevado mas ropa se puso lo que Ginn y Hermi le prestaron, unos pescadores de flores azules y una blusita pegada de tiritas azul oscuro con letras estampadas en azul claro. Las tres chicas iban sin zapatos para caminar cómodamente por la playa.

Harry tenia una pantaloneta playera de color verde militar y una camisa de color verde muy claro; Ron tenia una camiseta azul con una pantaloneta rojo fuerte; Spike tenia una camisa blanca con una pantaloneta negra; Max se puso una camisa amarilla con una pantaloneta azul oscura. Al igual que las chicas ellos tampoco llevaban zapatos.

- La idea que tengo, y para hacer esta primer clase especial es organizar una fogata, azar masmelos, comer pinchos de salchichas, contar historias, ver las estrelladas y acampar en la playa, que me dicen? – dijo Max terminando con inseguridad porque ninguno comentaba nada – bueno si no les gusta la idea nos podemos ir – agrego.

- Ni lo sueñes – dijo Ginn.

- Es que nos quedamos sin palabras, pero será estupendo – dijo Hermi.

- Si es genial, y tenemos permiso? – dijo Ron.

- Si ya hable con los padres de todos... hasta con los tuyos - le dijo a Hermi que lo iba a interrumpir – y con Harry no hay ningún problema.

Y con un movimiento de varita extendió una gran manta y prendió una gran fogata.

- Chicas están súper lindas – les dijo Spike a Ginn y Hermi mientras se sentaba con ellas.

- Bueno, tu no te quedas atrás – le respondió Hermi mientras cierto pelirrojo asesinaba con la mirada a Spike.

Pasaron un agradable rato juntos, escuchando historias y chistes mientras comían masmelos calientes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Hermi podemos hablar – le dijo Ron.

- Claro, que pasa? – dijo ella.

- Este... me acompañas allá – dijo un poco incomodo señalando un sitio alejado.

- Claro – dijo la castaña pensando que algo malo había sucedido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luna se separo del grupo y se recostó en una palma, tenia la mirada perdida en el mar, Max preocupado por la chica se paro a averiguar si le pasaba algo malo y Spike lo siguió de cerca.

- Hola, estas bien? – dijo Max.

- Si, solo pensaba en mi mama – dijo Luna.

- Ella te enseño a surfear? – dijo Max.

- Si, ella adoraba el mar – dijo la chica sonriendo levemente.

- Es que es muy bonito – dijo Spike sentándose a su lado – este... en fin nunca me explicaste para que te contabas los dedos -

- No ¿verdad? – parecía muy alegre al ver que alguien se interesaba en eso – Pues resulta que si tu cuentas tus dedos de derecha a izquierda mientras recitas unas palabras... – y continuo con una rara explicación de lo que estaba haciendo.

­

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Este... esta haciendo mucho calor no? Creo que iré a meter los pies al agua – dijo Ginn quien al darse cuenta que había quedado a solas con Harry intentaba huir.

- Te importa que te acompañe, no quiero quedarme solo – dijo el chico.

- No, claro que no – dijo ella "oh, oh esto no puede estar bien" pensó la chica.

- Que crees que le va a decir Ron a Hermi – dijo Harry mirando el camino que había seguido la pareja e intentando verlos, pero ellos estaban lejos del campo de visión.

- La verdad, espero que por fin se le declare pero lo dudo – dijo Ginn mas para si misma que para Harry.

- Pero tu como sabes... – empezó Harry con ganas de saber porque Ginn se había enterado que a Ron le gustaba Hermi, pero al darse cuenta que era obvio continuo - si yo no creo que lo haga, todavía no lo admite -

- Lo malo es que si no se da prisa la podría perder y yo quiero mucho a mi hermano para verlo sufrir -

- Como así? ella encontró a alguien? -

- Eh... debí imaginarme que no les había contando, la verdad es que si, parece que la hace muy feliz, además no debía quedarse toda la vida esperando que el tonto de mi hermano se decidiera, uno no debe esperar tanto para nunca ser tomado en serio -

- Tiene novio! – exclamo Harry.

- No, todavía no son novios y no debería contarte cosas de ella, si tanto te interesa pregúntale personalmente -

- Si... pero supongo que te puedo preguntar algo a ti, ya sabes, algo tuyo – Ginn asintió con la cabeza – tu tienes novio? -

- No, ya termine con Dean, creo que no nos entendíamos – dijo Ginn mientras tocaba el agua con los pies.

- Lastima – dijo metiendo un pie al mar – que frió, creo que yo paso de meterme.

- A si... ya veras – dijo Ginn tirandole agua con un pie, con cuidado de que solo unas gotas le cayeran.

- Ahhh... que te crees... de esta no te salvas – dijo Harry metiendose mas, decidido a mojar a Ginn.

La pelirroja no iba a dejarse tan fácilmente así que empezó a correr por el mar cosa no muy fácil, Harry salió a perseguirla, la alcanzo y la abrazo deteniéndola, ella estaba muerta de la risa pataleaba y gritaba que no, el pensaba que la mejor forma de mojarla era empujándola al mar pero la chica que presintió que eso era lo que iba a hacer se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se abrazo fuertemente a Harry para que el no pudiera soltarla, hasta ese momento ambos estaban riéndose, pero en cuanto Ginn levanto la cara y miro a Harry a los ojos se quedaron callados, observándose mutuamente, estaban agitados, la chica se quedo inmóvil, Harry la acerco hacia el un poco mas y ella no opuso resistencia, sus caras estaban muy cerca y la chica podía verse reflejada en esos ojos verdes que tanto le inspiraban.

- AHHHHHHHHH! -

Después de escuchar esto Ginn se encontró saliendo del agua ayudada por una mano, se quito el pelo de la cara y vio como Harry la miraba empapado y con una gran sonrisa, también noto que la mano pertenecía a este chico y que aunque ya estaba parada no la había soltado.

Harry le dio una mirada muy significativa a Ginny y ella asintió, se soltaron de las manos y empezaron a tirarles agua a los tres intrusos que los habían empujado al mar, los tres empezaban la huida hacia la playa pero la risa y el mar los estaba demorando mucho, Spike iba de ultimo por lo que Ginn alcanzo a saltarle encima cayendo juntos al agua, Harry corría detrás de Luna por un momento pensó en saltarle encima pero recapacito y se dio cuenta que podría hacerle daño, así que la abrazo por detrás y se dejo caer para atrás llevándosela a ella también.

Max creía que se iba a salvar porque ya estaba llegando a la playa, pero Spike y Luna se juntaron con Harry y Ginn y no estaban dispuestos a dejar que se quedara seco, las chicas se le tiraron encima con lo que perdió el equilibrio y cayo sentado, aprovechando eso los chicos lo cogieron de los brazos y ellas de los pies, el se dio por vencido y se dejo llevar resignado hasta el mar donde fue lanzado.

- Vaya, parece que nos hemos perdido toda la diversión – le dijo Hermi a Ron, ellos acababan de llegar y veían la escena, Ron no contesto nada, llevaba un buen rato callado.

Después de soltar a Max, Luna se fijo en los recién llegados y les contó a los demás por lo que Ron y Hermi tampoco se libraron del baño nocturno. Jugaron un rato en el agua y al salir las chicas se pusieron camisas y pantalonetas de los chicos que les quedaban un poco grandes pero como no tenían ropa seca se resignaron, las prendas mas pedidas eran las de Max; se acostaron todos en la manta, contemplaron las estrellas todos abrazados para no sentir frió, cantando y escuchando historias se fueron quedando uno por uno dormidos, los últimos en cerrar los ojos fueron Ron y Harry que te tenían mucho en que pensar, pero al final el cansancio los venció.

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -


	6. El dia despues

EL DIA DESPUES 

- Acaso no piensas ayudarme a decidir? – dijo Hermi.

- Acaso no piensas contarme que te dijo mi hermano? – dijo Ginn.

- Que te parece este vestido? – dijo Hermi evadiendo la pregunta.

- Que te parece si me cuentas? – dijo la pelirroja.

- Si vamos a pasar la tarde es probable que necesite algo mas cómodo ¿no? -

- Si te fuiste con el mas o menos una hora algo debió decirte ¿no?

- Pero es probable que hagamos algo mas formal ¿no? -

- Pero es probable que Ron quiera algo formal ¿no?

- Mira este vestido, hace mucho que lo tengo y todavía me gusta, pero mira este otro, es nuevo y desde que lo vi me gusto muchísimo además de que me queda muy bien y me hace sentir cómoda y feliz – dijo Hermione.

- Creo que tienes razón en querer salir con tu nuevo vestido, igual y no te podías quedar esperando al otro para siempre pero debes saber con cual te sientes mejor y cual prefieres usar porque cualquiera de los dos vale la pena – dijo la pelirroja.

- Pero es que hace tanto que espero y ahora que tengo a Brian, eh... al vestido nuevo no quiero echarlo a perder y estropear esta oportunidad -

- Ya dejémonos de vestidos porque es obvio que de eso no hablamos, a ti te gustaba

Ron, eso ya me lo habías dicho, y se que te gusta Brian, con el puedes empezar algo porque parece estar interesado, lo que no se, es si todavía quieres a Ron y que quiere el, lo que me lleva a la primer pregunta, que te dijo anoche – dijo Ginn.

- Bueno, pero intenta ser objetiva y no pienses en el como tu hermano -

- Eso va a ser difícil con lo tonto que es, además de que Brian es muy guapo y Ron, pues... es Ron -

- Jaja... Bueno, ya te cuento...

Flash Back 

- Hermi podemos hablar – le dijo Ron.

- Claro, que pasa? – dijo ella.

- Este... me acompañas allá – dijo un poco incomodo señalando un sitio alejado.

- Claro – dijo la castaña pensando que algo malo había pasado.

Empezaron a alejarse caminando en silencio.

- Tengo que decirte algo importante – dijo Ron mientras miraba a la castaña a los ojos.

- Te escucho – dijo Hermione interesada mirándolo fijamente.

- Este... yo... tu... – "porque no puedo decírtelo, porque no puedo decirte lo mal que me sentí los días que no estuviste conmigo, porque no puedo decirte lo mucho que me gusta la forma en que te ríes, porque no puedo decirte que me encanta la pasión con la que lees, como hablas, como caminas, porque no puedo decirte que pienso en ti todo el día a toda hora, que me acuerdo de todo lo que me dices, porque no puedo decirte que desde hace tiempo eres mas que una amiga, porque no puedo decirte que no soy capaz de sostenerte la mirada porque siento que esos ojos me matan y me llegan al alma"

- Un beso por tus pensamientos, ¿aceptas? -

- Eh... claro – (N/A adivinan en que clase de beso pensaba el pelirrojo)

Hermi se acerco al chico y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla – bueno, ya cumplí, en que piensas? – dijo Hermi sin notar el leve tono rojizo que habían adquirido las mejillas del chico.

- Pensaba en ti – dijo Ron en un acto de valentía.

- Oh... – la tomo por sorpresa - y en que específicamente?

- Tu no tienes novio ¿verdad?... – "que digo"pensó el pelirrojo - Quien es Spike? – dijo Ron de mala forma "la embarre... porque tenia que decir esto, claro que tal vez sean algo y yo contándole mis sentimientos, me mira mal... definitivamente la cague" pensó el pelirrojo.

- Un amigo y eso no tiene porque importarte – respondió la chica muy seria.

- Pero me importa y mucho, tu me importas – dijo Ron intentando suavizar el ambiente.

- Dime porque te importo – pregunto Hermi con expectativa.

- Porque... porque... acaso no puedo preocuparme por una amiga – "porque tenia que decir esto... joder... tu eres para mi mas que una amiga" pensó el chico.

- Ah ya – "amiga, eso es todo lo que soy para el, y yo que creí... no vale la pena... estupida" pensaba Hermione.

Ambos se quedaron callados, sintiéndose mal, empezó a sonar una balada americana muy romántica. Ron tuvo un impulso le tomo la mano y le pidió un baile, Hermi sonrió sorprendía y se acerco al chico. Estaban bailando bajo las estrellas sintiéndose felices de estar así, juntos, Hermi coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y el los coloco en la cintura de ella, pasaron un rato en esta posición mirándose fijamente y perdiéndose en los ojos del otro pero Ron después de un rato no resistió y bajo la mirada, la chica sonrió y decidió apoyarse en el chico, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de el y siguió moviéndose con el ritmo de la música, el se sentía feliz de tenerla allí, por primera vez

creía haber echo algo bien y había decidido que ese era el momento que tanto había esperado, le iba a decir, se giro un poco para verla a los ojos.

- Por que lloras? – le pregunto Ron muy preocupado a Hermione – te lastime, de seguro te pise, es que ya sabes que yo no se bailar y... que te paso?

- No es nada – dijo Hermi recordando lo que el chico le había dicho "es una lastima que me veas solo como una amiga porque yo te quiero, por eso lloro, porque nunca seré nada mas para ti" – es que estoy muy feliz por tener un amigo como tu – mintió la chica

- Si, un amigo como yo... pero parecen lagrimas de tristeza – "yo lo se, te conozco muy bien, te he visto llorar de alegría y de dolor y estas son del ultimo tipo, no importa si no me quieres, yo solo quiero que seas feliz" pensó el pelirrojo, y viéndola tan triste no pudo evitar abrazarla y acariciarla, jugar con su cabello y susurrarle al oído.

- No te lo había dicho, pero hoy estas realmente hermosa, no es que los otros días no lo estés, porque si lo estas, pero hoy... tu me entiendes... normalmente tu... -

- Gracias – dijo ella mientras le ponía un dedo en la boca con delicadeza y se dejaba consentir por el chico.

- No llores por mi – dijo el chico bromeando y logrando sacar una sonrisa un poco irónica de la castaña.

- No sabia que eras tan convencido – dijo ella de forma picara.

- Si hay mucho que no sabes de mi... me dirás que te pasa? -

"Bueno, supongo que puedo contarle de Brian si yo le importo como amiga quizá quiera saberlo y se alegre por mi, eso me hará sentir mejor, además puede que yo sea feliz con Brian, y de seguro que se interesara en conocerlo" pensaba Hermione.

- No tienes porque decírmelo, solo quiero que sepas que yo te quiero mucho y... -

- Sabes, conocí a un chico, se llama Brian y... -

- QUE? TE DIGO QUE TE QUIERO Y TU MENCIONAS A ALGUIEN MAS, HERMIONE GRANGER COMO TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE ME GUSTAS -

- Como? – Hermi estaba en shock

- Nada, me imagino que Brian es mas importante -

- Solo me tenias que decir que te gustaba, pero siempre decías que era tu "amiga" y no entendí... no pensé que... no se que decir -

- Es que no pones las cosas muy fáciles... en serio como tenia que decirte que me gustas? – dijo el pelirrojo todavía ofuscado.

- Tal vez una pancarta con letras gigantes – Ron la miro con intenciones homicidas – este... bromeaba... es que estoy nerviosa, no se ni que digo -

- Lamento haberte gritado de esa forma pero no es agradable que yo te diga que te quiero y tu me cuentes acerca de un tipo, ya se que para ti soy solo un amigo pero es que me duele mucho, ni siquiera me diste la linea de siempre "_yo tambien te quiero mucho pero como amigo"_ dijo el chico intentando imitar a una mujer - hasta eso hubiera estado mejor-

- Ron te quiero muchísimo -

- Como amigo? -

- No... si... yo no se... necesito tiempo -

- Bueno, después de tanto tiempo de tenerte a mi lado sin ser capaz de decirte creo que podré esperar a que tu sepas lo que quieres porque yo no tengo ninguna duda de que te quiero a ti, Hermi me gustas mas de lo que jamás llegue a imaginar -

- Por ahora solo necesito tiempo... por que no me dijiste esto antes? -

Ron alzo los ojos con desespero – Claro tan fácil para ti decirlo... yo... creo que nunca fui capaz... pero debes decirme si tengo alguna posibilidad o solo me ves como un amigo, se sincera conmigo, no mientas aunque vayas a herirme -

- No lo se, es que me gustabas y – la chica bajo la mirada y le dio la espalda - creo que me gustas todavía pero no lo se, Ron no quiero perderte eres muy importante para mi, por ahora seamos amigos, necesito aclarar mis sentimientos – dijo volviéndose a mirarlo de reojo.

- Ese tal Briiiian tiene algo que ver? -

- No te voy a mentir, Brian tiene mucho que ver -

- Yo ya hice lo único que podía hacer, ahora todo queda en tus manos, tienes que tomar una decisión, tranquila que yo aceptare lo que sea mientras tu estés feliz, y nunca te dejare sola -

- Gracias por el baile, nos vamos? – dijo Hermi.

- Vamos – respondió Ron.

Fin Del Flash Back 

- y esa fue la ultima palabra que me dijo en toda la noche – concluyo el relato Hermi.

- Uahuuhhh... vaya eso no me lo esperaba, pero no fue la ultima palabra que te dijo tan bien te dijo adiós ¿no? – dijo Ginn riéndose.

- Si, claro, me hablo, me dijo adiós, que charla tan larga – dijo Hermi sarcásticamente.

- Bueno y que esperabas, me parece que lo hizo bastante bien por una noche, nunca creí que fuera capaz de decírtelo -

- Tu sabias? -

- Por favor, era tan obvio como intente decírtelo muchas veces, pero tu no me creías ni una palabra y aun así nunca deje de hacerte entender que le gustabas ¿o no? -

- Si, yo se, pero es que era tan improbable y ahora que lo se, tengo a Brian que es un tipo divino y... no se nada, no se que hacer -

- Primero tienes que contestar a todas mis preguntas sin quejas y con la verdad – dijo Ginny muy seria – te gusta Brian?

- Obvio -

- Si o no -

- Si -

- Te gusta Ron? -

- Si -

- Quien besa mejor Brian o Ron? -

- No puedo saber, nunca me he besado con Ron -

- Y aun así estas tragada de el? -

- Mira quien habla -

- Bueno... estamos hablando de ti... supongo que entonces no vale la pena preguntar quien lo hace mejor, aunque es científicamente posible hacerlo sin besarse... ¿no?... con quien fue mejor el sexo? -

- GINNY! Estas loca, como me preguntas eso, yo que voy a saber -

- Vale, pero no te pongas roja que eso es completamente normal, además de que estoy

siendo objetiva y no pienso en Ron como mi hermano... iu! Ahora si lo pense -

- Solo para estar segura de que nos entendemos no me he acostado con ninguno de los dos, a decir verdad con nadie -

- Bueno yo ya sabia, pero es que es tan divertido verte roja, igual y tu sabes que yo también soy virgen... siguiendo con las preguntas, de que color es la ropa interior de Brian?... bromeaba, solo bromeaba, aunque seria un problema si fueran rosas o de mujer

- Ponte seria, esto es importante – dijo Hermi de manera no muy convincente porque estaba aguantándose la risa.

- Si, yo se, pero tienes que relajarte, además que te has reído, te imaginaste a Brian en

tangas rosadas, porque yo si y es muy gracioso – dijo la pelirroja riéndose.

- Ginn necesito ayuda! -

- Piensa en quien te gustaría que te hiciera una visita, a cual de los dos llamarías primero de tener una mala noticia, con quien te gusta hablar, a quien quieres ver, con quien sueñas, con quien celebrarías una buena noticia, quien te hace sentir llena de vida, quien produce mariposas en tu estomago, a quien quieres besar apasionadamente, a quien quieres tener siempre a tu lado? quien te hace sonreír tontamente? –

- Ginn el problema es que cada que hacías una pregunta los dos cruzaban por mi mente, yo no se nada, con Ron he pasado por tantas cosas y con Brian otras muy distintas que no se, talvez después de salir con Brian hoy tenga mas claras las cosas, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con el y ni siquiera se que quiere, por ahora decidiré que ponerme y no le daré mas vueltas a este asunto -

- Me parece muy bien, y esta ropa es la adecuada – dijo Ginny cogiendo una blusita y un jean -

- Si, a mi también me gusta, y ahora que solucionamos esto, porque no me dices que es eso que te tiene como loca -

- A mi? Pero si estoy como siempre – tras una mirada de Hermi de por quien me tomas te conozco continuo – es que cuando ustedes se fueron, Luna, Spike y Max también se alejaron y quedamos Harry y yo a solas y me pareció que hubo un momento, ya sabes, una chispa, pero de seguro es solo mi imaginación es que lo deseo tanto -

- Como así? cuéntamelo todo, todito – dijo Hermione

Ginn le contó todo y Hermi no pudo reprimir un grito de emoción.

- Le gustas, yo creo que si, es muy posible – grito Hermi.

- No lo creo, y no quiero hacerme ilusiones, es mas anoche no pensé en ello y no le di importancia pero esta mañana cuando me despedí de el había cierta tensión como si hubiéramos tenido un momento y esto es lo que me tiene pensando, pero igual y no creo – dijo la pelirroja

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Vaya Ron le dijiste, es increíble, no me mires así, ya se que no te fue tan bien como esperabas por culpa de Brian pero es que te demoraste mucho en actuar Ginn me advirtió que si no lo hacías rápido podías perderla – dijo Harry.

- Como así? que te dijo? – dijo Ron.

- No mucho, no son novios ni nada, pero el chico le gusta -

- Y que mas dijo mi hermana -

- Nada hablamos de eso y luego empezó una guerra de agua así que se acabo la charla - "de no ser por ellos talvez nos hubiéramos besado... pero que estoy pensando eso no iba a pasar... Ginn ya no siente nada por mi y yo no siento nada por ella, solo somos amigos, y no hubo ningún momento" pensó Harry.

- Seguro que nada mas, por que pones esa cara? -

- No, nada mas -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermi estaba comiendo helado en el callejón diagon con Brian, la estaba pasando muy bien y estaba conociendo mucho acerca de ese chico, el al igual que Spike se había mudado con su familia y planeaba empezar séptimo en Hogwarts, ella estaba muy a gusto con el, y el se portaba como todo un caballero, sabia que decir y que hacer, le hacia muchos cumplidos y no se ponía rojo cada vez que le iba a hablar, es mas no lo había visto rojo nunca, le sostenía la mirada que era muy intensa, se notaba que era muy seguro de si mismo y le dijo directamente que le gustaba mucho y que quería tener algo con ella, Hermi le pidió tiempo y el entendió perfectamente, después de esto no cambio para nada en su actitud y al final de la tarde acompaño a Hermi a su casa dándole antes un beso de despedida que la chica correspondió.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Spike se levanta y alarga sus brazos, realmente no tiene ganas de parase, le parece que todo a sido solamente un dulce sueño y no quiere que el encanto se acabe.

- Señor Luke... toc – toc – toc mi ama insiste en verlo – dijo el elfo de la familia.

"Eso fue lo que me desperto, genial" se paro arrastrando enrollado en las cobijas arrastrándolas hasta el baño.

- Señor Luke... la señora ya se fue no tenia tiempo -

- NO! Porque a mi – grito mientras se tocaba los ojos y se acercaba al espejo.

"Vaya, estas chicas son especiales" pensó Spike sonriendo después de haber salido del baño y de haber leído los mensajes escritos en el espejo.

El chico se acerco a un escritorio, saco una pluma, un pergamino y comenzó.

Querida Hermi, me encanta que me digan Spike, como ya sabes tengo 17 añitos y pronto comenzare clases en Hogwarts, tuve una entrevista con Dumbledore y fui aceptado para séptimo, yo también quiero conocerte y espero que con el tiempo nos volvamos mas amigos, te quiero mucho y espero que nos veamos pronto. Con cariño Spike.

Querida Ginn, yo también te quiero muchisisisismo y quiero conocerte mejor, por ahora me caes súper bien y espero que lleguemos a ser grandes amigos, te aclaro que no tengo un cajón lleno de condones, la verdad, admito que si tengo algunos en un cajón del closet pero son dos o tres así que puedes dejar de lado el tema de tus hermanos mejor ni saber, espero verte muy pronto, mucha suerte Spike.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco se encontraba acostado apretando fuertemente en su mano el collar azul, hace poco acababa de descubrir mediante un hechizo que realizo un amigo que este pertenecía a Emily de Granger, y recordando la noche del incidente, y teniendo la imagen de la chica que había tropezado con el en la cabeza llego a la conclusión, antes de saber lo del collar no había notado que la chica era Hermione, le parecía imposible que ella entrara a un sitio para mayores de edad, que además entrara a NAX y que para terminar se viera tan buena en ese vestido, pero por mas que intentaba saber quien era la otra chica, no encontraba respuesta, no creía conocer a nadie así y le inquietaba que hubiera alguien capaz de desafiarlo; también había averiguado que el collar era muy valioso y antiguo "de seguro la sangre sucia esta en problemas" pensó sonriendo maliciosamente. Se levanto de la cama tenia que preparar unas cosas para las clases la otra semana, pero fue interrumpido por su madre.

- Draco ven acá, es importante – dijo Narcisa.

- Señora, Que pasa? -

- Quería decirte que saldré de viaje por unas semanas -

- Genial – "igual y nunca estas en casa, me da lo mismo" pensó el chico.

- Te dejo plata, para todo lo que necesites, adiós – y sin mas como despedida se fue dejando a Draco solo, aunque el ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, nunca había podido contar con nadie, había crecido temiéndole a su padre y odiándolo y su madre no se quedaba atrás, aquellas personas que tan poco conocía, tan poco respetaba y tan poco quería. Sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de rabia y le pego una patada a la cama, logrando únicamente que el dolor le aumentara porque ahora tenia un intenso dolor en su pie.

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Que les parece la discusión de los vestidos, fuera de lugar? Yo no se a mi me gusto y la conversación entre Hermi y Ron fue difícil de sacar, al final decidí que ya era hora de que se le declarara. Bueno además de decir que ya es muy tarde y estoy desvariando espero que me dejen reviews, emails, amenazas... lo que prefieran. Suerte.


	7. Aprendiendo algo mas

APRENDIENDO ALGO MAS 

Hermi se paro preparada para recibir su primer clase de conducción, Ginn no había podido convencer a su mama que creía que los autos eran demasiado peligrosos así que la castaña lo iba a hacer sola ; ya había pasado una semana desde la primer clase de surf, y el ambiente no estaba muy bueno que digamos, había logrado mejorar mucho pero ver a Ron todos los días solo la confundía mas, esta mañana el le había pedido que hablaran y ella había sacado una excusa muy tonta. Faltaba poco para las tres de la tarde así que la chica busco las llaves y salió hacia el local de autos.

- Buenas tardes – saludo Hermi muy formalmente a su profesor.

- Buenas tardes señorita, preparada? – dijo Michael (el profesor)

- Pues si, llevo esperando este día hace mucho rato – dijo Hermi porque las clases se habían demorado mas de lo pensado en comenzar debido a que el profesor no había podido antes.

- Bueno, pues muy pronto comenzaremos, solo hay que esperar que llegue el otro chico – dijo Michael.

- Alguien va a recibir clase conmigo – dijo Hermi sorprendida.

- Si, es mas creo que ya llega – dijo mirando a la chimenea.

- O sea que también es mago? – pero su pregunta fue contestada cuando salió un joven de ojos grises y pelo muy mono por la chimenea.

- Malfoy? -

- Granger? -

- Veo que se conocen – dijo el profesor contento.

Ambos se quedaron callados observándose, midiéndose, la situación no era muy cómoda, ninguno de los dos había tocado un carro en su vida y no querían darle la oportunidad al otro de burlarse, talvez fue por eso que ambos siguieron a Michael sin decir nada.

- Bueno, Hermi, ya que tienes tantas ganas, por que no comienzas tu? – dijo el profesor.

- Mejor no – dijo Hermi con pena y sin ganas de ser la primera.

- Primero las damas – dijo Draco sonriendo maliciosamente aunque en verdad se moría de susto de que le tocara primero.

Hermi se sentó en el puesto del chofer, Michael se hizo de copiloto y tenia la varita preparada cosa que a Hermi no le dio mas seguridad, le dijo que se pusiera el cinturón, acomodara el espejo y le paso las llaves. La chica coloco las llaves, las giro pero no hizo correctamente el cambio de close a acelerador por lo que el carro dio un extraño brinco "genial, porque a mi, ahora que me dirá Malfoy" pensaba Hermi, mientras el profesor le sonreía amablemente y le dijo que no era nada que no se preocupara que encendiera el carro, hiciera el cambio de close a acelerador suavemente y pusiera el carro en primera; Malfoy por otro lado se quedo callado en el puesto de atrás como si nada hubiera pasado mirando por la ventana el vecindario.

- Bien! – dijo Hermi al segundo intento emocionada por haberlo hecho olvidando que Malfoy estaba en el carro.

"Espero que no sea muy difícil y si no soy capaz, claro que voy a ser capaz, si ella puede es obvio que para mi será muy sencillo" pensaba el chico.

Después de esto Hermi lo había hecho bastante bien, estaba mucho mas tranquila y sorprendida de que Draco no hubiera dicho nada, ya que estaba mas relajada conducía bien, seguía estrictamente todas las señales, el problema era que iba demasiado lento. En este momento llegaba a un semáforo en verde y por miedo a avanzar y que cambiara paro recibiendo varios insultos de otros carros.

- Cállense, muggles – exclamo Malfoy. (N/A gran insulto ¿no?)

Hermi sonrió agradecida al chico y aunque se siguieron escuchando los insultos no le importo tanto. Siguió otra media hora conduciendo y después de una difícil maniobra de parqueo logro estacionar.

Ahora era el turno de Malfoy, el estaba muy tenso, totalmente recto, tomo el timón y se le notaba la fuerza con la que lo estaba agarrando, encendió y arranco el carro en la primera vez, lo que le dio confianza, iba bastante bien pero por no cometer el mismo error de Hermi miro el semáforo a lo lejos y como estaba en verde acelero pero en cuanto iba atravesándolo vio como cambiaba a amarillo así que freno y quedo en medio de toda la intersección, los otros carros iban a arrancar y el no reaccionaba.

- Avanza – le dijo Hermione en tono que pretendía ser tranquilo.

El chico reacciono después de esto y avanzo hábilmente, con lo que todos pudieron respirar; después de esto el único evento para resaltar es que el carro se le apago en el comienzo de un puente pero no perdió el control y rápidamente consiguió ponerlo a andar.

Llegaron unas horas mas tarde al local de los carros, Michael les dijo que lo esperaran y les señalo una mesa, los chicos se sentaron mirando hacia todas partes menos al otro.

- No es tan difícil ¿verdad? – dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio.

- Para mi eso es muy sencillo – dijo Draco – y tu lo podrías hacer peor -

Hermi tomo esto como todo un cumplido viniendo de parte del chico, sabia que ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

- Creo que seria mas fácil en un carro automático – continuo Draco.

- Probablemente, pero no aprendes realmente a manejar hasta que sabes hacerlo en uno de cambios o por lo menos eso dice mi papá – dijo la castaña.

- Chicos, ya tengo su horario, supongo que no les molestara seguir tomando sus clases juntos – dijo Michael dándoles unas hojas a cada uno – yo tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana a las cuatro – y diciendo esto ultimo se fue.

- Esto queda entre nosotros – dijo el chico en forma de amenaza.

- No me asustas Malfoy – dijo Hermi.

- Preferiría – dijo Draco haciendo un gran esfuerzo – que el cara rajada y el pobretón no se enteraran.

- No te preocupes, te haré el favor – dijo Hermi sonriendo maliciosamente y dejándole en claro que eso era un favor, además entendía el temor del chico. Después de decir esto se fue hacia su casa.

Las siguientes clases estuvieron bien, el trato entre Draco y Hermi había mejorado, y ambos hacían un gran esfuerzo por no insultar al otro y dejar pasar comentarios odiosos, habían mejorado bastante y se veían mas tranquilos a la hora de conducir, Hermione no le había comentado a nadie sobre sus clases con Draco cumpliendo su palabra, tampoco le había mencionado el incidente en NAX pensando que el no las había reconocido y creyendo que era mejor dejarlo en el olvido, Draco tampoco había encontrado ninguna oportunidad para mencionar que tenia el collar y prefería dejarlo en el olvido.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En las clases de surfing Luna, Max y Spike seguían normales, pero los otros cuatro solo pensaban en su primer clase y esto hacia que el ambiente se encontrara tenso entre ellos; Ginny no podía mirar a Harry y el tampoco parecía muy interesado en ello; Ron no separaba los ojos de Hermi e intentaba quedarse a solas con ella pero la chica lo evitaba porque seguía indecisa.

En la practica del deporte habían mejorado bastante, Max estaba muy orgulloso y ahora que no necesitaban tanto su ayuda el podía surfear junto con ellos ( N/A haciéndolos quedar mal) pero disfrutando al máximo; el era mas que un profesor para ellos, en el trascurso de la semana se había enterado de las relaciones amorosas de los chicos y estaba con ganas de conseguir novia (N/A yo creo que mas de una se ofrece ¿no?)

Por otro lado, Spike, Ginn y Hermi eran inseparables mantenían en la casa de Hermi, la pasaban muy bien y se reían muchísimo, el muchacho intentaba aconsejarlas porque decía que les hacia falta una opinión masculina pero no era muy bueno en ello y debido a las locuras con las que salía Ginny y las preguntas que le hacia llegaban a temas que hacían colocar a Hermi muy roja; en este momento estaban en la casa de Hermi preparando algo de comer, mejor dicho, Spike les estaba preparando algo porque ya sabia el desastre que eran las chicas en la cocina así que no las dejaba tocar nada.

- Adivinen que? – dijo Spike sonriente.

- Ya sabes a quien debo elegir – dijo Hermi.

- Ya sabes que quiere Harry – dijo Ginn.

- No y no, es algo mío, lo que pasa es que... – comenzó Lucas pero fue interrumpido.

- Te gusta alguien – dijo Hermi.

- Tienes novia - intento Ginn.

- Llevan seis meses y no nos habías dicho -

- Te vas a casar -

- OHHHHH! Que emoción - dijo Hermi tirandosele encima – y luego pensándolo mas dijo – pero si tu estas muy joven, estas seguro?.

- Pero es que... – intento decir Spike.

- Primero tenemos que conocerla y si nos cae bien tal vez te dejemos casar – dijo Ginny imaginándose la boda – yo quiero ser madrina -

- Yo también quiero ser madrina, no importa que las elija tu novia tu nos tienes que incluir -

- No creo que puedan ser mis madrinas y yo me puedo casar sin el consentimiento de ustedes – dijo Luke dejándose llevar por la charla.

- Como? – dijeron ambas chicas.

- Ya no se ni de que hablo, primero no tengo novia así que no me voy a casar y no van a

ser madrinas; nunca mas cometeré el error de decirles que adivinaran, la verdad es que nadie se lo toma enserio pero ustedes se forman unas películas... – dijo sonriendo – lo que pasa es que el profesor Dumbledore me invito a una cena de bienvenida y me dijo que podía llevar algunos amigos, así que quería que me acompañaran, es esta noche -

- Ah ya, si claro, encantada – dijo Hermi.

- Claro que si... pero solo para estar segura... esto es muy importante... en caso de que te cases nos harás madrinas? – dijo la pelirroja.

- Les aseguro que si, y mi novia tiene que estar de acuerdo o sino no me caso – dijo el chico de ojos color miel mientras sonreía.

- Y como es la cena? – dijo Hermi.

- Creo que es muy elegante, dice que las mujeres deben ir con traje de noche largo y los hombres de pingüinos – dijo el chico con pereza.

- Genial, me encantan esas cenas – dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a la nevera para tomar algo.

- Quieta hay, que vas a hacer? – dijo Spike viendo como la chica entraba a su territorio (la cocina).

- Voy a servirme algo, creo que eso puedo hacerlo ¿no? -

- Supongo que si... ­– dijo Luke - volviendo al tema, la verdad es que a mi me da mucha pereza ir a cenas tan elegantes, siempre me siento fuera de lugar.

- Si a mi me pasa lo mismo y... – comenzó Hermi.

- Oh oh – interrumpió la pelirroja – que hago? – dijo la pelirroja con cara de susto sosteniendo la botella de Coca-cola como si se tratara de una bomba – Spike ayuda!

Spike hábilmente le quito la botella de las manos y la puso en el lavaplatos para terminarla de abrir, ya que debido al gas se estaba regando y salía mucha espuma, cuando la erupción paso, el chico cogió un vaso y le sirvió a la pelirroja.

- Jajajaja...Creo que... jajajaja... no podías hacerlo – dijo Spike riéndose mientras le pasaba el vaso a Ginn.

- Es que tu no me dejaste solucionar el problema – dijo Ginn como si en verdad se lo creyera.

- Si claro... jajajaja... gracias a tu solución hay media gaseosa en el piso de la cocina – dijo Spike riéndose.

Después de un rato ya estaban sentados en la mesa almorzando una deliciosa lasaña mientras hablaban de la cena de esta noche, apenas acabaron Spike se fue a su casa a arreglar algunas cosas y las chicas se quedaron hablando.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brian estaba en su casa leyendo un libro.

Toc – toc - toc

El chico instintivamente miro hacia la puerta pero el sonido no venia de allí, así que voltio la cara hacia la ventana en donde se encontraba una gran lechuza café tocando en la ventana con su pico. Se levanto y abrió la ventana, la lechuza se poso en su hombro y dejo que el chico tomara la carta, después de esto salió volando.

_Querido Brian Macfiel:_

_Me complace invitarlo a una cena de bienvenida a Hogwarts, se realizara esta noche y puede llevar invitados, sus padres tendrán una reunión en otro salón junto con algunos profesores ellos ya fueron informados de los detalles._

_Lugar: Salón Victoria, club San Hortiu_

_Hora: 8:00 pm_

_Traje de Etiqueta y Traje de noche largo para las mujeres._

_Albus Dumbledore Director de Hogwarts_

- Vaya, con quien voy – dijo pensando en voz alta – ya se -

_Draco Malfoy_

_Me acaban de informar que he sido invitado a una cena en el club San Hortiu, salón Victoria como bienvenida a Hogwarts, se me dice que puedo invitar a alguien por lo que pensé en usted, espero que acepte mi invitación y me de la respuesta rápido, la cena es esta noche en traje formal a las 8 de la noche._

_Brian M._

Paso un rato sin ninguna respuesta, en el que Brian mando a alistar su traje y almorzó, cuando iba a comenzar una partida de naipes con su padre le llego la respuesta de Draco, en la que le decía que con gusto asistiría y que se encontraban allá.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermi y Ginny estaban alistando sus vestidos, la pelirroja iba a estrenar un vestido que había mandado a hacer como copia del que había usado en la fiesta de NAX y que tanto le había gustado (por si ya no se acuerdan era un vestido de tiritas, con la espalda descubierta tenia un color desvanecido que pasaba de un azul aguamarina a un verde intenso que le hacia resaltar los ojos, venia pegado al cuerpo y tenia una gran abertura en la pierna); Hermi se iba a poner un vestido que había usado en la boda de unos amigos de sus padres, el vestido era color negro en straple, muy pegado y con una gran abertura, tenia unas sandalias bastante altas que le causaban problemas, llevaba el pelo suelto y Ginn la había maquillado de forma muy sencilla.

Ginny tenia que pasar por su casa por lo que quedaron de encontrarse en el salón con Hermione y Spike.

Ginn llego a su casa, ya estaba totalmente arreglada y solo tenia que pasar porque su mama quería verla y ella no había sido capaz de negarse.

- MAMI! MAMI! – gritaba Ginn.

- Ginny, oh... estas divina – exclamo Molly que acababa de llegar – no es verdad? - dijo dirigiéndose a Harry que había bajado a averiguar que era lo que pasaba.

- Eh... si estas muy linda – dijo Harry incomodo mirando el suelo.

- Gracias – dijo Ginn intentando no colorearse.

- Ven Ginny, te voy tomar una foto de recuerdo, lastima que no este ninguno de tus hermanos, pero... Harry porque no sales con Ginny en la foto – dijo Molly contenta.

- Mami tengo mucho afán mejor no – dijo la pelirroja.

- Es solo un minutico – dijo Molly cogiendo a Harry del brazo y dejándolo al lado de Ginn – el chico se quedo inmóvil – vamos abrázala, Ginn no muerde – dijo Molly.

Harry paso el brazo alrededor de Ginn.

- Que linda pareja, se ven tan bien!Ya va, ya va – dijo viendo la cara de Ginn – sonrían -

- Chao mami – dijo Ginn dándole un beso de despedida – Chao Harry – dijo dándole también un beso en la mejilla, después de este acto se fue rápidamente evitando que Harry viera el color que había tomado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh oh... las 8:10 voy a llegar tarde"pensaba Hermione mientras entraba a la chimenea. La chica salió a un gran vestíbulo y en ese mismo momento un chico salía de la chimenea de al lado.

- Malfoy? -

- Granger? -

La situación era bastante extraña, ya estaban acostumbrados a versen en las clases de conducción pero era la primera vez que se encontraban en otro ambiente y ninguno sabia que hacer.

- Me tengo que ir – dijo Hermi dirigiéndose a recepción y preguntando en donde quedaba el salón Victoria, el chico que no la había perdido de vista y que la escuchaba perfectamente le dijo.

- Yo voy para allá -

- Vamos – dijo la castaña siguiendo al chico que conocía el lugar.

"Genial, ahora me encuentro a Malfoy hasta en la sopa... vaya que se ve bien con ese traje" pensaba Hermi.

" Vaya, esta chica parece que no se pierde ninguna fiesta elegante, como lograra ser invitada, nunca imagine que ella hacia algo mas que estudiar, las clases de conducción ya eran una gran sorpresa, verla en NAX y ahora aquí, y hasta se ve bien" pensaba Draco.

Los chicos avanzaban callados, pero Hermi tenia verdaderos problemas con sus sandalias era la segunda vez que amenazaba con caerse.

- MALDITAS SANDALIAS, porque me deje convencer – exclamo Hermi.

- No sabes hacer nada bien Granger, ni siquiera caminar – dijo Draco divertido.

- Siempre tan gracioso – dijo Hermi sin rencor en la voz, ya que se estaba acostumbrando a ignorar comentarios de este tipo porque sabia que Malfoy no lo podía evitar.

- Supongo que si queremos llegar algún día esto será necesario – dijo Malfoy tendiéndole su brazo.

Hermi dudo, pero viendo el reloj decidió que era lo mejor, así que se agarro de gancho con el chico y empezaron a caminar a mayor velocidad, seguían agarrados cuando entraron al salón y como eran los últimos en llegar todas las caras se giraron a mirarlos, ambos se separaron rápidamente, se miraron y se fueron a sentar con sus respectivos amigos que habían quedado en shock y no pronunciaban palabra; Dumbledore en cambio empezó su discurso como si nada hubiera pasado. Ginn y Spike miraban a Hermi y la tocaban como comprobando que fuera real; Brian miraba consecutivamente a Draco y a Hermione; los otros chicos que habían no les prestaron mayor atención y escuchaban atentamente al profesor Dumbledore.

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

Si se preguntan porque Malfoy toma clases de conducción no se preocupen que yo estoy en las mismas, esta claro que el chico no se quiere quedar montando en escoba para toda su vida, que opinan de la "relación" si es que así se le puede llamar, a mi me gusta aunque no se si convence... bueno el próximo cap. tendrá la fiesta de bienvenida, nuevos personajes, no se si vendrán para quedarsen, talvez, ya lo averiguaremos... muchísima suerte y no olviden el review para hacer a una niña feliz, les aseguro que salto de alegría y todo. Los kelo.


	8. Ginny

GINNY + MUSICA FIESTA 

El salón Victoria estaba dispuesto para 10 personas, Dumbledore se encontraba parado y todas las demás sillas estaban ocupadas alrededor de una mesa redonda (N/A algo así como la de los caballeros del rey Arturo) además de la mesa había una barra y unos cómodos sofás suficientes para todos y los baños quedaban detrás de una pared al fondo a la derecha (N/A por no variar)

- Estamos aquí reunidos para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes, como todos saben Hogwarts no es un colegio al que se entra en cualquier grado pero por las circunstancias tan especiales ustedes han sido admitidos... me alegra ver que están acompañados pero les ruego que dejen la charla para después – dijo mirando reprobadoramente a Hermi, Spike y especialmente a Ginny que no paraba de hacerle preguntas a Hermi – ejem... continuo diciéndoles que cada cual será asignado a una casa el primer día de clases, ustedes no cruzaran el lago con los de primer año, esperaran en un salón hasta ser seleccionados, compartirán dormitorio con chicos de su respectivo sexo y grado, ya se hicieron las reformas necesarias en las piezas; me preocupa seriamente el nivel que presenten académicamente, Hogwarts se caracteriza por ser un colegio muy exigente y no va a hacer ninguna excepción con ustedes, si necesitan ayuda podrán consultar a sus profesores o conseguir tutores; espero que disfruten y aprendan mucho, también deben saber que hay sitios que se encuentran prohibidos para los estudiantes y no deben ingresar...

- Al bosque prohibido – termino Ginny y viendo la cara de todos, se puso muy roja y agrego – eso es lo que iba a decir ¿verdad? es lo que dice todos los años -

- Pues no, señorita Weasley, quería decirles que no deben ingresar comida a la biblioteca porque en ese caso la señora Pince es mas peligrosa que cualquier criatura que te puedas encontrar en el bosque – dijo el director causando risas, en realidad el había improvisado ya que pensaba mencionar el bosque prohibido pero para no parecer predecible invento algo rápidamente – y debo agregar que la señorita tiene razón y el bosque esta fuera de sus limites; yo tengo que reunirme con sus respectivos padres y profesores así que los dejo solos, espero que no causen problemas, ahora a comer -

Unas cartas aparecieron al instante en las mesas con los mas exquisitos platillos pero solo una chica en toda la mesa la tomo y empezó a leerla.

- Que hacías con Malfoy? te hizo algo malo? por el llegaste tarde? cuéntame para saber porque debo ir a matarlo – decía Ginn a Hermi mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de hacerle sufrir.

- Ginny deja que nos diga que paso antes de hacer planes – dijo Spike.

- Pensé que me apoyarías con lo de matarlo – dijo Ginn sorprendida.

- Ginny, Ginny, hay cosas peores que la muerte - y sonrió maliciosamente con sus ojos miel mas brillantes, se reflejaba la venganza en ellos.

- No pasa nada, es que prometí no contarlo pero estoy tomando clases de conducción con el y en general no nos ha ido tan mal, creo que esta sufriendo mucho por su padre y es que Lucius se lo merece pero Malfoy no, además me ayudo a llegar hasta acá, de no ser por el me encontraría tirada en el piso con un tobillo partido – dijo la castaña dramáticamente.

- Que?-

- Pues eso, me presto su brazo de apoyo porque estos malditos tacones me están matando - dijo Hermi quitándose las sandalias.

- No se Hermi, es que tu eres tan inocente, que tal que este planeando algo realmente malo y tu creyéndole todo – dijo la pelirroja.

- Yo no le creo todo, yo se que en el no puedo confiar pero te aseguro que no parece ser tan malo, confía en mi – dijo la castaña.

- Yo confió en ti, pero no en el – dijo señalando al chico – por ahora me tranquilizare, pero de aquí salgo a dormir a tu casa y me contaras absolutamente todo.

- Me parece perfecto, y por que tan callado mi ladroncito? – le dijo Hermi a Spike.

- Es que no conozco a Malfoy y pensé que era mejor no meterme, solo te digo que te cuides mucho y que yo también te estaré cuidando y... que de aquí también salgo para tu casa – dijo el chico mientras le sonreía.

- Creo que esta discusión me abrió el apetito – dijo Ginn – haber que quiero – pensaba mientras leía la carta. Los otros chicos la imitaron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al otro lado de la mesa Brian y Draco comenzaban una conversación.

- Conoces a Hermione? – dijo Brian – por que entraste con ella?

- Tu la conoces? ella va a mi colegio, nos encontramos y entramos juntos – dijo Malfoy restándole importancia.

- Yo estoy viviendo en el mismo pueblo de ella, muy cerca de su casa, nos conocimos y estamos saliendo – dijo Brian también restándole importancia.

" Vaya, vaya, esa chica esta llena de sorpresas" pensó Malfoy mirando a Hermione pero algo mas llamo su atención, Ginn se acababa de parar y podía ver su vestido claramente, " ese vestido, esa figura, esos ojos, esa es la chica de NAX, no tengo duda alguna, la única diferencia es el color del pelo, claro hasta las pecas, como no había caído en cuenta es la mejor amiga de Granger, la pobretona me tiro la bebida" pensó Draco mientras veía a Ginn dirigirse al baño.

Draco se paro rápidamente y se dirigió al baño, a el le quedaba mas cerca así que no tenia que dar la vuelta que la pelirroja estaba dando; ambos se perdieron detrás de una pared que tapaba los baños, Ginn entro por la parte derecha y Malfoy por la izquierda casi al tiempo por lo que ambos quedaron frente a frente.

"Yo que estoy haciendo acá, ahora que le digo" pensaba Malfoy mientras miraba despectivamente a la chica.

" Genial, este malparido no se salva, aquí no esta Hermi para defenderle" pensaba Ginny mientras miraba a Malfoy con odio.

- Otra fiesta en la que no eres bienvenida, estas fuera de lugar, creo que te sentirías mas cómoda en un chiquero – le dijo Malfoy.

- De que hablas? – dijo la pelirroja haciéndose la desentendida aunque un sentimiento la carcomía por dentro"oh oh... sabe que yo era la de NAX, pero Hermi me dijo que no nos reconoció, será que si?... oh mierda"... la pelirroja acababa de levantar la cabeza y de verse reflejada en el espejo "maldito vestido"

- No perteneces acá – continuo Draco sonriendo al ver la deducción de la chica.

- Si claro, pero tu si perteneces, conozco a mas personas en este salón que tu, gente que vale la pena y me quiere, y estamos aquí gracias a Dumbledore así que no te sientas tan importante por conocer el club, además estamos dándole la bienvenida a Hogwarts a los nuevos estudiantes y te aseguro que en el colegio hay mas gente que me aprecia a mi que a ti, realmente no entiendo porque el director te acepto después de lo que hizo tu padre – dijo Ginn a Malfoy.

- No debes hablar de lo que no conoces – Malfoy dio media vuelta para irse – y no se si te ves peor de pelo negro o rojo – dijo Malfoy volteando la cara y dándole una ultima mirada mezcla de odio, rabia y melancolía.

Estas ultimas palabras del chico no le gustaron nada y la mirada tan fría le entro al alma y se sintió mal "yo se de que hablo" pensó Ginn pero ya no estaba tan segura.

Draco volvió a la mesa, ordeno y se puso a hablar de quidditch con Brian, ambos aparentaban estar muy normales e ignoraban a todo el mundo.

Ginny entro al baño y salió después de unos minutos, estaba buscando a Hermione desesperada y ni ella ni Spike aparecían.

- Ginn! Ginny! por aquí -

- Que hacen? – pregunto la chica acercándose a Hermi y Spike que estaban peleándose por tocar una maquina.

- Déjame – decía Spike mientras cogía la mano de la castaña

- Pero lo vas a dañar, es mejor que yo lo haga – decía Hermi mientras intentaba soltarse de las manos de Spike.

- Mira que yo no lo daño – decía Spike con cara de niño bueno y haciendo unos ojitos divinos (N/A si se vieron sherk 2 son igualitos a los que pone el gato)

- Tengo que recordarte lo que le hiciste a mi teléfono – decía Hermi mientras hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no mirar los ojitos del chico porque sabia que la convencerían.

- Lo de tu teléfono es distinto, y es que los hacen muy poco resistentes -

- Deja de mirarme así y suéltame, te aseguro que yo te explico y te dejo poner una canción – le dijo Hermi mientras intentaba soltarse las manos.

- No se, es que yo no necesito explicación, puedo hacerlo yo solito -

- Ups! Yo no fui – dijo Ginn alejándose de la maquina.

La maquina era un tocadiscos muggle antiguo, de esos en los que tu insertas unas monedas y puedes pasar los álbumes de música y elegir una canción.

- Que hiciste? – dijo Hermi liberándose de Spike.

- Fue Spike – dijo Ginny rápidamente.

- Oye, porque me culpas – dijo el aludido.

- Jejeje... esta bien fui yo, pero todo es su culpa porque no me pusieron atención -

- Bueno – dijo Hermi acercándose al tocadiscos – pero todo esta normal, por que crees que se daño?

- Yo podía hacer que las hojas cambiaran pero de repente se quedo quieto y se daño -

- Tranquila, no se daño, hágansen detrás y dejen que les explique, estas cosas funcionan con enchufes pero esta no – dijo Hermi buscando cables y tomas por el suelo.

- Enchufes? – dijeron Spike y Ginny al tiempo.

- Bueno, eso no es lo importante, lo chévere es que sirve para poner música y con este ambiente hace falta -

- Genial! – exclamaron en corito.

- Con estas teclas puedes ir para adelante y para atrás entre las hojas, cada pagina y cada

canción tiene un numero, así que tu eliges lo que quieres echas una moneda y la canción suena -

- Yo quiero, yo quiero! – decía Spike muy animado – mira que ella lo daño, es mi turno.

- Yo no lo dañe – dijo Ginn sacándole la lengua.

- Donde estarán las monedas? – decía Hermi.

- Estas? – dijo Spike mientras recogía una bolsita del suelo.

- Si – dijo Hermi intentando quitárselas.

- Quietas, las manos donde pueda verlas, jejeje... tengo el poder – dijo Spike mientras sonreía maliciosamente con la bolsita en las manos.

- No por mucho – Ginn se le tiro encima seguida por Hermi, la pelea continuo un rato y después de un buen tiempo en esas lograron ponerse de acuerdo, Spike metió las monedas y Ginn puso la canción, Hermi se limito a vigilar que los chicos lo hicieran bien, después de la pelea lo que mas les había costado era decidir que escuchar, al final habían dejado sonando un álbum completo de un nuevo grupo de brujas, los chicos habían llamado la atención del resto de la mesa, todos los miraban interesados y en ellos estaban las miradas para cuando volvieron a la mesa.

- Me aburro – decía Ginn mientras jugaba con su comida.

- Te dije que estas fiestas son muy aburridas – dijo Spike.

- No cuando estamos nosotras en ellas – dijo Ginn con sonrisa picara.

- Que piensas hacer? – dijo Hermi prevenida porque ya conocía esa sonrisa y siempre implicaba que la pelirroja iba a realizar alguna locura.

- Animar un poco esto, nada mas – dijo Ginn contenta.

- Oh oh – dijo Hermi sin saber a que atenerse.

- Muy bien – dijo Ginn en voz alta – que les parece un pequeño juego, creo que deberíamos aprovechar para conocernos porque ustedes son nuevos en el colegio e imagino que les gustara conocer gente.

-Yo soy Ginny pertenezco a Gryffindor y paso a quinto, ella es Hermi también Gryffi pero pasa a sexto, y el es Spike que es nuevo y esperamos que quede en Gryffindor con nosotras el entra a séptimo – dijo Ginn mientras señala a sus amigos a los lados que intentaban meterse debajo de la mesa – así que porque no nos presentamos –

Ginn cogió una copa y se la paso a la chica que estaba a su lado

– Bueno, es fácil ¿verdad? lo único que deben hacer es decir es su nombre, a que grado pasan, si saben a que casa quieren pertenecer y que están comiendo ahora y por que... haber yo hablare por nosotros, ya que también los presente, Hermi esta comiendo una ensalada Cesar porque esta a dieta – Hermi se puso mucho mas roja – y Spike pido comida de mar porque es un fuerte afrodisíaco sexual – el chico de ojos miel se puso de un rojo intenso y se agacho quedando a la par con Hermi -

- Jajajaja... – carcajada general.

- Estoy bromeando, la verdad y para que nos vayan conociendo Hermi come muy poco de noche y le encantan las ensaladas, además de que es lo único que sabe preparar así que ya se acostumbro – dijo Ginn sonriéndole a Hermi.

- Confieso, eso es verdad, lo único que se preparar es ensaladas, pero eso si me quedan muy buenas – dijo Hermi sonriendo.

- Y este chico tan divido acá, no tiene novia por el momento así que niñas esta es su oportunidad, no se preocupen que no es gay; el esta comiendo eso porque tiene un paladar exquisito y esta acostumbrado a los mejores platos, no tengo ni idea porque pero le gusta la comida de mar – dijo Ginn recordando como siempre las hacia llegar temprano a las clases de surf para almorzar - ¿o me equivoco? – dijo mirando al chico.

- Esa es la verdad, me encanta la comida marina y por desgracia no se prepararla – dijo Spike dramáticamente causando risas entre las chicas que ya se veían bastante interesadas en el.

- Yo pedí algo que no puedo ni pronunciar pero sabe a un delicioso pollo cubierto de muchas salsas y matitas, tengo que confesar que pedí este plato porque era lo que mas costaba, suelo olvidar q la plata no lo es todo – dijo Ginn sentándose mientras miraba directamente a Draco – bueno sigues tu – le dijo a la chica que sostenía la copa.

- Ehhhh... me llamo Samantha y entro a sexto, me alegra conocer a alguien sobre todo si es del colegio porque yo no tengo ni idea de cómo es Hogwarts y no sabia que habían distintas casas, este... pedí baby beef por que es un plato sencillo y siempre lo pido, no me gusta probar cosas nuevas a menos de que sea obligatorio – paso la copa y se sentó.

- Mi nombre es Robert y entro a sexto, vine con un amigo que también cambio de colegio, a mi me gustaría pertenecer a Ravenclaw; yo ordene el plato especial del día porque siempre es mejor seguir buenos consejos.

- Mi nombre es Christian y entro a quinto, no se a que casa quiero entrar, las conozco pero no me decido, en comida elegí lo mismo que el – dijo señalando a Brian que era el siguiente - porque no me lograba decidir... y ni se les ocurra preguntarme que voy a estudiar porque no respondo -

- Jajajaja – risa general

- Mi nombre es Brian, entro a séptimo en Slytherin – dijo el chico pasando la copa.

- Se supone que debes decir que comes y por que – dijo Ginn – a menos que quieras que yo hable por ti – y sonrió diabólicamente mientras se imaginaba lo que iba a decir.

Brian teniendo esa proposición en contra volvió a hablar – ordene espaguetis porque... porque...

- Te encanta sórbelos – termino Ginn mientras hacia mímica de cómo se chupan estos.

- Jajajaja -

Brian se limito a sonreír falsamente y miro a Malfoy que era el siguiente.

- Me llamo Draco paso a sexto de Slytherin y ordene carne asada sin nada mas, sola y no se porque -

- Yo opino, que elegiste eso porque es el plato con el que menos migas caen a tu traje y como te preocupa tanto tu look no dudaste en ordenarlo -

- Jajajaja -

Se presentaron las dos niñas siguientes Karen y Rosie, parecían muy mimadas, ambas iban a quinto y querían entrar en Ravenclaw.

Se acabaron sus respectivas cenas y postres, al parecer el azúcar (del postre) había causado un gran efecto en Ginny que se encontraba llena de energía y alegría.

La chica y sus amigos fueron a poner música y pusieron un disco muggle de rock'n roll de los 60 (algo como la plaga, despeinada, entre otras) que les encanto, Hermi que era la única que había escuchado eso les demostraba como se bailaba esta música y Ginn era la encargada de hacer parar a todo el mundo, solo dejo a una pareja de amargados después de preguntarles durísimo si eran gays porque no entendía porque se quedaban solos y solo hablaban entre ellos. (N/A a que no adivinan quienes?)

El piso era ideal para deslizarse y muy pronto todos seguían los pasos de Hermi moviéndose de un lado a otro, levantando los pies o improvisando, se la estaban pasando muy bien y Ginn disfrutaba al máximo, no se cansaba así que nunca se sentaba y no dejaba que los otros lo hicieran, Spike la pasaba de maravilla y tenia que admitir que la pelirroja tenía razón, estando con ellas esta fiesta no era para nada aburrida, además las otras chicas se habían tomado la palabra de Ginny y mantenían muy pendientes de el, poniéndole charla y el no ponía ningún problema por hablar y bailar con ellas.

Hermi se escapo de la vigilancia de Ginny y se acerco a la pareja de amargados, desde que había llegado tenia muchas ganas de hablar con Brian, al principio le había sorprendido que el estuviera allí pero luego se le hizo obvio, además estaba un poco preocupada por lo que Malfoy podría estar diciéndole.

- Hola Brian, quieres bailar? – dijo Hermi señalando la improvisada pista de baile en medio de los sofás.

- No, pero me encantaría hablar contigo – respondió el chico, pero Hermi miraba a Draco – no te molesta ¿verdad? – dijo Brian adivinando los pensamientos de la castaña.

- Por favor, vayansen – dijo el rubio.

- Así que conoces a Draco – dijo el chico.

- Si tengo clases con Malfoy – dijo Hermi cuidando no decir mas de lo que debía.

- Si eso me dijo, sabes... no se como decirte esto pero no creo que Malfoy sea muy buena compañía para ti – dijo el chico mirando fijamente a la castaña.

- Por que lo dices? – dijo Hermi mientras se imaginaba que Ginn le había contado algo, luego recapacito y se dio cuenta de que no podía ser eso.

- Creo que el tiene muchos problemas con los... hijos de muggles, yo lo conozco debido a mis papas pero nunca hemos sido buenos amigos -

- Tu crees? -

- Si, esto solo lo hago porque me preocupo por ti -

- Si yo se, además no es que seamos amigos, solo fue una coincidencia -

- Me alegra escuchar eso -

- Por que quieres ir a Slytherin? -

- Por mis papas, y preferiría no hablar de eso, bailamos, esto si me gusta – dijo mientras cambian la canción y ponían una pieza lenta.

Brian y Hermi se acercaron a la pista de baile, ambos muy sonrientes, estaban felices bailando y se habían olvidado del mundo exterior. Por otro lado Ginn se había robado a Spike ganándose muchas miradas de odio de las niñas que tenia alrededor. Las dos mimadas fueron invitadas por Robert y Chris; y Samantha quedo sola en la pista, acercándose lentamente a un sofá.

Ginn bailo una pieza con Spike pero la siguiente también era lenta y se sentía mal dejando a Samantha sola así que mando al chico de ojos miel a que la invitara a bailar y interrumpió a Christian y Karen quedándose con el chico y bailando muy contenta con el, Karen no se iba a quedar sola así que convenció a Malfoy de que bailara con ella (N/A todavía es desconocido como lo logro, aunque no se puede negar que la niña es bonita)

La fiesta continuo y hubieron muchos intercambios de pareja, hasta bailaron entre mujeres, bueno solo Ginn y Hermi que no se cansaban; los únicos que nunca llegaron a estar juntos eran Ginny-Malfoy y Hermi-Malfoy ya que las chicas lo evitaban totalmente y el tampoco estaba muy interesado en bailar con ellas.

Los tres amigos (Spike, Ginn y Hermi) hablaron con todos y llegaron a la misma conclusión, Samantha o Samy como ya le decían de cariño les había caido muy bien, Robert y Chris a quien ya le decían así por confianza les parecían muy graciosos y muy buenas personas, las mimadas les caían mal Karen re-mal y Rosie era demasiado tonta para pensar por si misma así que seguía en todo a Karen. (N/A los chicos se forman juicios de las personas rápidamente, pero generalmente tienen buen instinto)

Siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta por largo rato, hubo una ronda de conga, de canciones infantiles en que Ginn les hacia cantar a todos y música bailable, estuvieron así hasta que Dumbledore se apareció a las dos diciendo que ya era hora de que se fueran a sus respectivas casas.

Spike, Ginny y Hermi llegaron a la casa de Hermi muy contentos, la habían pasado muy bien, pero era hora de que Hermione les contara todo, la castaña no se hizo de rogar y les contó todo desde la primer clase, al terminar el relato noto la cara de Ginny y supo que ella ocultaba algo así que la hizo hablar y la pelirroja les narro su encuentro con Malfoy en el baño y les dijo que se había sentido un poquito, pero poquito mal después de haberle dicho lo ultimo.

- Claro que te sientes mal, el odia a sus padres, por lo menos eso es lo que he logrado interpretar de lo que dice y se encuentra mas solo que nunca, es mas, el plato que pidió era carne sola, sin nada mas, justo como se sentía en ese momento, para que tu vengas a restregárselo en la cara – dijo Hermi.

- Tal vez tengas razón, pero es que me choca lo grosero que es – dijo Ginny.

- Yo no se si debemos confiar en el o no, ya saben que Brian no me lo recomendó – dijo

Hermi.

- Si, pero tus instintos te dicen otra cosa no tienes porque obedecer todo lo que Brian te diga, tal vez el lo haga por tu bien pero es posible como dijo que ellos no sean amigos así que no lo conoce realmente – dijo Spike.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el don juan – dijo Ginny sonriéndole al chico.

- Jajajaja... creo que conseguiste admiradoras – dijo Hermi.

- Si, después de la feriada... digo presentada que me dio Ginny las chicas no me querían soltar, ya saben tener a un hombre tan lindo, para ellas es increíble – dijo un chico muy modesto que todos conocemos y amamos.

- Jajajaja... hablando en serio, alguna interesante? – dijo Ginn.

- Pues Karen es una chica muy linda... jajajaja... no pude aguantarme la risa de ver las caras que hicieron... obvio que esa chica no – dijo Spike entre risas.

- Menos mal, no bromees con eso que me preocupas – dijo Hermi.

Los chicos siguieron hablando de mucho nada a la vez, mientras extendían unos colchones que utilizaban en las clases de karate, los tres iban a dormir en la sala, terminaron de alistar todo y se acostaron, las chicas alrededor de Spike apoyando sus cabezas en el pecho del chico y siguieron hablando largo rato hasta quedarsen dormidos.

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -


	9. Desicion

DECISIÓN 

HORA 5:00 AM

Draco se levanto y se sentó en la cama exhibiendo unos abdominales muy marcados, sintió como jalaban su cobija y le dio una mirada de odio al bulto que estaba a su lado.

- Que crees que haces? – dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras.

- Uhm... tengo sueño, estoy exhausta – dijo la chica mientras se giraba y le dirigía una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo opino, vete a dormir a tu casa -

- Pero... – dijo la chica mientras su rostro tomaba una expresión sombría -

- Quiero dormir... que estas esperando? – dijo el chico mientras le daba la espalda.

- Eh... nada, ya recojo mi ropa – dijo Pansy mientras intentaba enrollarse en una sabana, cosa que Malfoy no le hizo muy fácil porque no quería soltarla, finalmente la chica gano y se agacho a recoger sus cosas esparcidas por toda la habitación.

- Chao mi amor – dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a la chimenea -

- Adiós – le respondió el chico sin siquiera mirarla -

" Maldito, no se como me lo soporto, pero piensa claro, recuerda que tiene plata y poder, es un buen partido por mas malparido que sea, limítate a sonreír" pensaba Pansy.

"Entre ella y nadie es mejor estar solo, no se porque la sigo llamando" pensaba Malfoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HORA 10:00 AM

_Hermi esta rosa como prueba de mi amor, el rojo como la sangre _– no esto esta pésimo – decía Ron mientras arrugaba un pedazo de pergamino y lo tiraba al piso al lado de muchos otros.

_Querida Hermi, te regalo una rosa y unos chocolates. Con cariño Ron_ – demasiado seco – dijo el pelirrojo repitiendo el proceso.

_Hermi, es difícil encontrar que regalarle a una chica tan valiosa como tu, así que perdona este intento, te doy esta rosa con todo mi corazón_ - muy cursi -

Toc – toc – toc

- QUE? – grito Ron.

- Eh... quería saber si salías un rato a jugar – dijo Harry.

- Estoy muy ocupado – respondió Ron con malacara.

- Que haces? – Harry se agacho y recogió uno de los tantos papeles arrugados.

- Dame eso – Ron intentó quitárselo de las manos pero Harry era mas hábil.

- Haber... _Querida Hermi, no puedo evitar pensar en ti y en tu sonrisa, si tan solo pudiera tenerte conmigo seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo, aun así quiero que tu seas feliz con quien tu quieras, espero que aceptes esta rosa, se que no es mucho pero es con todo mi corazón. Con cariño Ron_ – vaya es bastante buena, no tenia ni idea que sabias escribir – dijo Harry asombrado.

- Buena? Hermi es demasiado especial como para mandarle eso -

- Creo que esta bien, o talvez podamos elegir otra – Harry se agacho a recoger algunos pergaminos arrugados.

Después de un rato en el que Harry leía muchos de los intentos de Ron y en el que el pelirrojo seguía escribiendo, Harry logro convencerlo de enviar una de esas, así que se acerco a Pig y le amarro la nota sin siquiera dejarla ver por Ron para que no la criticara.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HORA 12:00 AM

Spike abrió lentamente los ojos, estaba demasiado cómodo como para querer moverse, ahora entendía porque se había despertado, tenia cabellos rojos y castaños en toda su cara, intento quitarse el pelo pero tenia los brazos debajo de las chicas y se veían tan lindas así que prefirió no despertarlas, se sentía muy bien estando allí, casi nunca podía dormir tranquilamente y tan a gusto, es mas, las dos mejores noches que había tenido en años eran cuando estaba con ellas.

"Mi casa no podría ser mas distinta a esta" – pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor, había fotos de Hermi con sus padres en miles de sitios, del trío maravilla, de la castaña y la pelirroja, algunas con Luna y con un chico gordito, y después de mirar hacia otra pared encontró a un chico de ojos miel sonriéndole – "no puedo creer que este allí" – el chico se quedo contemplando una foto suya con Ginn y Hermi, los tres estaban sonriendo y sosteniendo un helado, la vista del chico cambio y se poso en una nota pegada en la chimenea - _Mi amor, cuídate mucho, te queremos muchísimo y espero que tengas unas felices vacaciones, no dudes en llamar y recuerda que siempre estaremos para ti_ – la casa estaba llena de estas notas, los padres de Hermi que habían tenido que viajar no querían que ella se sintiera sola las habían pegado además la llamaban muy seguido para ver como estaba.

"Mis padres nunca harían algo así por mi, no puedo entender porque son así, entre ellos no se quieren, los obligaron a casarsen... talvez por eso me odian a mi también, no se sienten orgullosos de mi como de mi hermano mayor"

Spike vio una foto de Dumbledore con el trío maravilla "cuanto me alegro que me halla aceptado a Hogwarts y de que descubrieran a Voldemort, ahora podré tener otro futuro y no ser un maldito mortifago como mis padres esperaban, es verdad que ellos no lo son pero eso no los hace mejores personas, nunca mas sacare el traje y la mascara de esa caja fuerte" sus ojos estaban llorosos, las lagrimas estaban a punto de brotar, el chico bajo la mirada de la ultima foto y se encontró con unos ojos verdes y unos castaños mirándolo fijamente (N/A si se preguntan porque Ginn se levanto digamos que fue una corazonada).

Ginn se acurruco en el pecho del joven, agarrandole la mano que normalmente era fuerte y tibia pero en este momento se encontraba fría y débil, el chico temblaba y las lagrimas empezaban a recorrer su rostro, sus ojos miel dejaban ver una tristeza y soledad extrema.

Hermi se acerco, le dio un tierno beso en la frente y empezó a hacerle piojitos en el pelo al chico, creía entender que le pasaba pero no estaba segura.

- Te queremos mucho, por lo que eres, te recuerdo que el primer día que nos vimos prometí no juzgarte y nunca lo voy a hacer, no importa que te halla pasado, te quiero – dijo la castaña mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

- Te quiero, te queremos – repitió Ginn.

- Niñas! Las quiero muchísimo – dijo el chico mientras una pequeña sonrisa brotaba en sus labios y un brillo en sus ojos aparecía instantáneamente.

Spike se desahogo con las chicas totalmente y les contó como había sido su infancia y como sus padres esperaban que el se convirtiera en mortifago y de cómo milagrosamente, gracias a que se había descubierto que el que no debía ser nombrado había vuelto, sus papas tuvieron que elegir un bando y como nunca habían pertenecido al grupo de Voldemort, lograron ser exonerados de todo y les brindaron protección, además de eso Dumbledore les pidió el cambio de colegio de sus hijos; también les contó que detrás del cuadro que había encontrado Hermi habían libros de magia negra y el "disfraz" de mortifago dado por sus padres en su ultimo cumpleaños. Las chicas escucharon calladas y muy atentas a cada palabra, se sentían muy mal por el chico y les constaba entender como había gente tan mala en el mundo.

Después de esto Spike se sintió mucho mejor, no hay mayor soledad que la de una persona que guarda secretos así que el chico de ojos miel se sentía liberado y la amistad entre los tres se hizo mas fuerte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HORA 2:00 PM

- Los chicos están muy bien, se les ve mucho mas felices y Harry a tenido un gran cambio, es obvio que todavía sufre mucho la muerte de su padrino pero tiene unos grandes amigos y se refleja la felicidad en su cara cuando esta con ellos – decía Max a el profesor Dumbledore.

- Me alegra escuchar eso, ellos son tan solo unos niños y tienen derecho a reír y a disfrutar, ya han pasado por muchas cosas – dijo Dumbly (N/A es que yo le tengo mucha confianza, además de que es mas rápido de esta forma)

- Si, lo se, este... vine a pedirle permiso para dejar la cercanía a las playas en la clase de mañana, quiero planear un viaje en un velero y navegar un buen rato, la idea seria pasar la noche en el, a la mañana siguiente llegamos a una isla pasamos otra noche en ella y nos devolvemos para estar en coco-loco por la tarde, no les he dicho nada para no ilusionarlos pero se que a ellos les encantara la idea – dijo Max súper emocionado.

- Me estaba esperando algo así, pero ya sabes que la seguridad de los chicos es muy importante para mi – Dumbly empezó a caminar por todo su despacho.

- Si, pero también su felicidad – "dije lo que era" pensó el mono viendo la cara del director.

- Creo que pueden ir, pero iras acompañado de otros aurores y yo revisare y hechizare personalmente el velero en el que viajen – dijo Dumbly mientras pensaba en quien debería acompañarlos.

- Genial – dijo Max mientras sonreía ampliamente.

- Si... y creo que ya tengo justo la persona adecuada para que te acompañe -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HORA 3:00 PM

LUGAR: COCO-LOCO

- Chicos, les tengo una sorpresa – dijo Max sonriendo.

Las chicas no pudieron evitar sonreír como bobas ante su profe (N/A es que es difícil acostumbrarse a ponerle cuidado a semejante mono sin elevarse)

- Que paso? – dijo Harry emocionado, el y Spike eran los únicos que estaban interesados en saber de que se trataba, Ginn y Hermi embobadas, Ron muriéndose por saber si Hermi había recibido su regalo, Luna concentrada leyendo la revista de su padre.

- Hey... – dijo Max moviendo sus brazos en busca de la atención de todos – que calor mejor me quito toda esta ropa – dijo el profe subiéndose la camiseta.

- QUE? – obviamente Max había logrado llamar la atención.

- Ahora que me escuchan, quiero decirles que mañana nos vamos de viaje, la idea es navegar en un velero, pasar la noche en el y conocer una isla en la que pasaremos otra noche, no se preocupen por los permisos porque ya los tienen, lo único que falta es que ustedes quieran ir -

- Si!... fiesta y rumba... fiesta y rumba – empezó a cantar Ginn con Hermi mientras hacían una extraña danza que parecía de indios en un circulo, los demás no pudieron evitar sonreír y gritar de la emoción.

- Me alegra que les guste la idea – dijo Max que se había unido al baile de las chicas– no se que les parece si invitan a algunos amigos, Dumbledore me pidió que fuéramos con los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts para que conozcan mas gente y si quieren invitar a alguien mas no hay ningún problema -

- Van a ir los enanos? – dijo Ron.

- Los que llegan a primero? – pregunto Harry sorprendido.

- No se refiere a los que hicieron traslado de un colegio a otro, Chris, Samy – dijo Ginn.

- Robert, Brian – siguió Hermi.

- Karen y Rosie – termino Spike con malacara.

- Ah... se me olvidaban – dijo Ginn.

- Es necesario que vengan – le pregunto la castaña a Max.

- De que diablos hablan? – exclamo Ron impaciente.

- Si, quienes son Samy y Rosie – Harry dijo los únicos nombres que había captado de la

conversación.

- No es necesario invitarlos, ya les dije es su decisión – dijo el profe ignorando las preguntas de los chicos.

- Genial, las únicas que no quiero que vengan son las mimadas, yo me encargo de decirles a los demás – dijo Ginn.

- Saben, deberíamos invitar a Neville hace poco me escribió para ver que hacíamos – dijo Hermi.

- Si, Neville, estoy de acuerdo – dijo Harry feliz de conocer a alguien.

- Y a Kayle, hace poco llego con sus papas, si! – dijo Ginn recordando a su amiga.

- Ok, Ginny quedas encargada de las invitaciones, consigue un permiso firmado de los papas y cuéntales cual es el plan, hoy no va a haber clase, tengo que arreglar muchas cosas para mañana, nos vemos a las 10 en punto espero que hagan sus maletas hoy mismo – dijo Max.

- Perfecto – dijo Ginn antes de que el profe desapareciera.

- Ron tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Hermi.

El chico como si hubiera estado esperando esto se paro inmediatamente y siguió a Hermi camino a la playa.

- Es una lastima – dijo Ginn al aire, pero su comentario fue escuchado por un chico de ojos verdes brillantes.

- Por que? Malas noticias? – pregunto Harry a la pelirroja.

- Pues si, igual y Ron te lo contara así que no creo que halla problema, Hermi prefirió a Brian, esta mañana lo decidió y va a contárselo a Ron -

- Vaya, pobre Ron por fin es capas de decírselo y todo le sale mal, hoy hasta le envió una rosa con una nota -

- Si y estaba muy bonita, de donde la habrá copiado -

- La hizo el mismo, no me mires así, ya se que es increíble pero yo vi como escribía miles de cartas y todas muy buenas, a mi también me sorprendió, hablando nunca se expresa bien -

- Increíble... – Ginn miro a la pareja alejarse y continuo - talvez lo que Hermi va a hacer es lo mejor ¿no? -

- No se puede obligar a nadie a que te ame -

- Si, eso lo se – dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba directamente esos ojos verdes intensos.

Harry se sonrojo y no sabia que hacer o decir.

- Ginn, piensa rápido – grito Spike mientras le tiraba una pelota inflable justo en el momento mas oportuno.

La chica la esquivo fácilmente, pero la pelota le dio a Harry en toda la cara ya que el estaba demasiado embobado para reaccionar.

- Jajajaja... te hace falta entrenamiento, no quiero que a nuestro buscador le de una quaffle en medio de un partido – dijo Ginn burlonamente.

- Jajajaja... lo siento Harry... Jajaja... iba para Ginn – dijo Spike entre risas.

Harry agarro la pelota y se la tiro a Spike que corrió a refugiarse detrás de Luna, la chica al verse metida en la pelea salió a correr pero la pelota le dio en toda la espalda así que ella la recogió para vengarse; los cuatro chicos siguieron jugando esta especie de ponchado un buen rato.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HORA 6:00 PM

Hermi estaba llorando y caminando por todo el pueblo mientras intentaba calmarse, había tenido la peor tarde de su vida, nada podía ser peor que aquello, no había manera de que algo mas le saliera mal, lloraba desconsoladamente y caminaba deprisa aunque sin ningún destino, sin fijarse en nada, quería estar sola, quería pensar, quería llorar.

- CUIDADO... piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii -

- Ouh – la chica ahogo un grito.

- Joder! Seré bestia! Esta usted bien? – dijo Draco mientras se bajaba del carro a ver que había pasado.

- Granger? – "porque no me sorprende" pensó el chico.

Hermione estaba sentada en plena calle, unas lagrimas recorrían su rostro estaba muy pálida y temblorosa.

- Estas bien? Te lastime? – dijo Malfoy acercándose a la castaña y tendiéndole la mano.

La chica seguía en shock y no decía palabra. Draco se agacho y se sentó a su lado y viéndola así quieta no pudo evitar agarrarla de los hombros y sacudirla fuertemente.

(N/A con cariño niño que no es una muñeca)

- Reacciona, Granger, que paso? -

La chica cambio de expresión y volvió en si, y no pudo evitar tirarse encima del chico a llorar desesperadamente.

"Oh oh... la rompí... le hice algo... por que no para de llorar" pensaba Malfoy mientras sostenía a Hermi entre sus brazos sin saber que hacer, odiaba que las personas lloraran, nunca sabia que decir (N/A no la rompiste ya te dije que no es una muñeca).

Hermi empezó a llorar mas fuerte y a gritar con furia.

- Maldito, imbecil, lo odio, porque me hace esto – decía Hermi mientras le pegaba puños a Malfoy (N/A se aclara que la chica estaba débil y no le hacia realmente daño)

- Quien? Yo?– Draco le agarro las manos a Hermi y la abrazo fuertemente, luego le dijo al oído - Por que lloras?

- Malfoy? – dijo Hermi reconociendo por fin al chico.

- Si, te golpee? – seguía sosteniéndola junto a el con fuerza.

Hermi dejo de intentar soltarse y se dejo caer rendida en el pecho del chico, lloraba silenciosamente, y las lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

- Que te paso? -

- Ronmedijoquemequeriayolorechazeybusqueabrianperoelestababesandoasuhermana yperdielcollardemitatataratabuelaycasimematauncarroy... – Hermione no pudo terminar de "hablar" porque las lagrimas volvían a fluir sin permitírselo.

Malfoy alcanzo a captar lo suficiente para entender a la chica, aun así no sabia que hacer, así que se quedo callado sosteniendo fuertemente a la chica para que no se fuera a caer, ella siguió llorando un rato y luego volvió a recobrar un poco de fuerza.

- Gracias – dijo la castaña mirando los ojos grises de su acompañante.

Malfoy sonrió, era la primera vez que Hermi le veía aquella sonrisa, no una burlona o falsa, era una sonrisa pura y agradable.

- Ya ves, las cosas que uno tiene que soportar, de nuevo que te paso? – dijo el chico.

- Esta mañana recibí un regalo de Ron muy lindo, pero también decidí que quería estar con Brian y que debía decírselo a Ron prontamente, así que fui a la clase de surf preparada para ello – Hermi paro para tomar aire.

- Haces surf? – y después de recibir una mirada de Hermi dijo – ya no te interrumpo, pero es que surf?... eh... continua -

Flash Back 

- Ron tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Hermi.

El chico como si hubiera estado esperando esto se paro inmediatamente y siguió a Hermi camino a la playa.

- Recibí tu rosa y tu nota, estaba muy linda – dijo Hermi sonriéndole al chico "esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé"

- Me alegra que te halla gustado, tomaste una decisión? – dijo el chico sin rodeos.

- Si, Ron tu me gustaste mucho y espere mucho tiempo a que me dijeras algo -

- Pero – dijo el chico – te conozco demasiado bien, se que lo hay, tienes cara de pero -

- Pero creo que me voy a dar una oportunidad con Brian, es un buen chico y lo elegí a el, eso no quiere decir que no quiero ser tu amiga, ya sabes que te quiero muchísimo y te necesito aun mas – dijo la castaña mientras miraba al suelo.

- Lo se, también te quiero seguir teniendo como amiga, pero no puedes esperar que todo sea igual, yo te quiero y eso no va a cambiar, me hace daño saber que no puedo tenerte... sin peros – dijo el chico al ver la cara de Hermi.

- Lo siento – dijo la castaña.

- Adiós – dijo Ron mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Nos vemos mañana? – dijo Hermi.

- No se, no creo -

- Ok – dijo la chica pensando que si Brian iba a ir no era muy buena idea tenerlos a ambos en un velero en medio del mar (N/A en ese entonces no lo sabia, pero que buena idea hubiera sido, lo tiran al mar y no dejan rastro).

Fin del Flash Back 

- Te mereces algo mejor que ese pobretón – dijo Draco – siempre creí que ustedes eran novios -

- Pues ya ves que no y lo arruine todo por un imbecil -

- Que mas paso? -

- Después de hablar con Ron estaba un poco triste pero quería hablar inmediatamente con Brian para decirle que aceptaba ser su novia, así que llegue a la casa, mi mama había dejado un mensaje para que le enviara un collar de mucho valor sentimental que iba a usar en una fiesta, lamentablemente yo lo perdí y no sabia que hacer, aun así me arregle... no me mires así, me había arreglado muy bien solo que he llorado mucho y me caí a un charco – dijo Hermi mirando la ropa sucia y las manchas del maquillaje en la camisa de Malfoy.

El chico miraba los ojos y la cara de la chica, en la que se veía el camino de las lagrimas negras por la pestañita – continua – dijo Malfoy.

- Bueno... llegue a su casa y... -

Flash Back 

Brian estaba en un beso muy apasionado con su "hermana" en la entrada a la casa.

Hermi inmediatamente se lleno de rabia, no pensaba demostrarle lo mucho que le dolía, se acerco al chico y le dio una cachetada.

- Lastima que no hallas podido conseguir algo mejor – le dijo a la chica – me das asco – le dijo a Brian "no puedes llorar, no delante de el" pensó la chica.

Y tras decir esto se fue corriendo.

Fin del Flash Back 

- Tengo tu collar – dijo Malfoy de repente.

- Como así? -

- Lo encontré en NAX, debiste haberlo perdido -

- Pero...-

- Te lo traeré mañana, no te preocupes por eso -

- Esta bien – dijo Hermi sin terminar de entender.

- Y te caíste? – dijo el chico maliciosamente.

- No puede ser el peor día de tu vida si no te caes... ah! y si no te atropellan -

- He tenido días malos que no incluyen ninguna de las dos... además no te atropelle, creo que soy un muy buen conductor – dijo Malfoy orgulloso – no viniste a clase -

- Se me olvido... y por que venias solo? -

- Es la nueva idea de Michael, para que tengamos confianza de salir solos – dijo Draco sonriendo mientras recordaba el verdadero porque del profesor y lo que debería estar haciendo en este momento - Estas mejor? – dijo el chico levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.

- Si, gracias de nuevo -

- Mañana te traigo el collar -

" Pero mañana me voy a ir a navegar, talvez..." pensaba Hermi.

- Quieres ir en un velero, pasamos dos noches en el mar -

- Me gustaría -

" Oh oh... que acabo de decir" pensaron los dos al tiempo.

- Van a ir los Weasley, Harry, Spike, Luna, Neville – dijo Hermi queriendo advertir a Malfoy de lo que acababa de aceptar.

- Me lo imaginaba -

- En coco-loco a las 9:30 am -

- Ok -

- Nos vemos – dijo Hermi mientras se alejaba sin entender que había pasado.

Hermi llego a su casa y se encontró a Spike y Ginn que estaban muy emocionados por la llegada de la chica, pero su expresión cambio al ver la cara de Hermi, la castaña no demoro en contarles todo lo que había pasado. Ginn le dio un gran abrazo a la chica del que casi no se separan, solo lo hicieron para retener a Spike que ya iba camino a la puerta con toda la intención de matar a Brian y a cualquiera que se le atravesara.

- Y que se supone que hacen? – dijo la castaña a los chicos, Spike buscaba unas cobijas, Ginn traía los colchones.

- Vamos, ya es hora de que nos acostemos, podemos ver películas y comer helado – dijo Spike por debajo de muchas cobijas.

- Podríamos ir de fiesta? Eh... no supongo que hoy no es el día – dijo Ginn que ya se había tirado en los colchones de forma que ocupara todos.

- Aja... y quien les dijo que se podían quedar – dijo la castaña fingiendo estar brava.

- Por favor Hermi, tu nos adoras – dijo Spike.

- Podemos quedarnos ¿no? – pregunto la pelirroja.

- Claro que si, no tenían porque preguntar -

- Pero tu nos hiciste preguntar y por eso te mereces... – Ginn sonrió y le tiro una almohada en toda la cara.

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -


	10. El plan B

EL PLAN B 

HORA 7:00 AM

- Vamos Ginn! Despierta! Imposible – decía Hermi mientras se separaba del cuerpo de la durmiente pelirroja y entraba al baño.

- Que planeas hacer? – dijo Spike mientras veía a la castaña alejarse.

- Lo necesario – dijo la chica saliendo con un vaso de agua.

- No seas cruel, seguro que hay otra forma, déjame intentarlo -

- Dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo – dijo la chica escéptica.

- Con cariño y ternura es mas fácil, te lo apuesto -

- Acepto, además, que piensas hacer? darle un beso a la bella durmiente para que despierte? – dijo la chica divertida.

- Pues... ya que lo dices – dijo Spike con sonrisa seductora y mirada picara.

- QUE? – dijo la chica mientras le tiraba un cojín a la cara – quita esa cara de pervertido -

- No es tan mala idea... no te pongas celosa, tengo suficiente para todas – dijo el chico luciendo su mejor sonrisa.

Hermi se quedo mirándolo fijamente. El chico se acerco a su princesa quien justo en ese momento ronco y además de acabar con el encanto le pego tremendo susto.

- Jajajaja... yo... Jajajaja - Hermi no podía contener su risa.

- Muy chistoso... – dijo Spike conteniendo la risa mientras respiraba hondo e intentaba de nuevo.

El chico la veía dormir tan tranquilamente que por un momento le dio pesar levantarla, aun así se acerco, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le susurro al oído que era hora de levantarse; lamentablemente Ginn ni se inmuto y no mostró ninguna respuesta, esto no sorprendió para nada a Hermi quien no esperaba que se levantara; Spike por otro lado quedo muy sorprendido de que su encanto no tuviera efecto e inconscientemente le saco la lengua a la pelirroja que dormía.

- Ves te lo dije – dijo Hermi sonriendo y llegando al lado del chico.

- Yo quiero tener el honor – dijo el chico mientras tomaba el vaso con agua y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo arrojaba encima a la pelirroja.

- JODER...QUE DIABLOS? – dijo Ginn sobresaltada mientras se sentaba en el colchón.

- Buenos días – dijo Spike como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- Jajajaja... no se imaginan el sueño que he tenido... Jajaja...- dijo la pelirroja muy contenta y para nada molesta.

- Gracias pasamos, no queremos saber tus fantasías con Harry – dijo la castaña picaramente.

- Para que lo sepas no soñé con el... Jajajaja... ya se a quien debes elegir, soñé que ibas con Brian y el estaba con otra niña la supuesta hermana y que tu terminabas con Malfoy y lo invitabas al velero... se imaginan, si eso no es señal del fin del mundo entonces que mas... Jajaja... Malfoy... así que volviendo al tema tienes que elegir a mi hermanito por mas lento, feo, aburrido, tonto, infantil y celoso que sea -

Hermione paso de estar histérica con la pelirroja por la forma en que acababa de resumir su vida en un estúpido sueño a la risa, porque se notaba a leguas que Ginn realmente creía lo que decía y con la descripción que daba de su hermano si que daban ganas de elegirlo. Spike decidió tomar control de la situación y le contó a Ginn que todo eso realmente había pasado.

- No, el fin del mundo!- grito dramáticamente la pelirroja.

- No se como lo invite, se va a armar una guerra y todo por mi culpa – dijo Hermi sintiéndose muy arrepentida – y si lo desinvito? Le digo que es mejor que no venga o... que cancelamos el viaje -

- Hermi, primero que todo tu tienes palabra, esta bien que Malfoy es de lo peor pero tampoco se merece ese desplante sobre todo porque acepto así no mas, eso significa algo, seria un golpe muy bajo desinvitarlo -

- Vaya, le salió abogada defensora a Malfoy, quien lo diría – dijo Spike.

- Mmmm... – Ginn le sacaba la lengua – no me simpatizas.

- Pero aun así creo que la pelirroja tiene razón – dijo el chico sacándole la lengua.

- Bueno entonces estamos de acuerdo en que Malfoy va a ir, pero igual y debemos hacer algo para evitar problemas... sugerencias? Algún plan? -

- Creo que deberíamos advertirles, de forma que no se sorprendan – dijo Ginn.

- Es obvio que no les vamos a contar todo, solo lo necesario para que entiendan – dijo Spike.

- Me parece bien, tenemos un plan... gracias niños – dijo Hermi dando un saltito de alegría – creo que este viaje me sentara muy bien -

- Bueno, eso espero este plan tiene que resultar... – dijo la pelirroja.

- No crees que deberíamos pensar alguna otra cosa, un plan de repuesto, el plan B? – dijo Hermi.

- No, que puede salir mal?... yo puedo hablar con Harry, con Max y con Kayle para que me ayude a relajar el ambiente – dijo Ginn.

- Aja, con Harry – dijo la castaña solo por molestar.

- Pues si quieres lo haces tu – dijo Ginn mientras su cara tomaba el color de su pelo.

- No... solo bromeaba... yo hablare con Neville, Luna y... Ron – termino Hermi con

dificultad.

- Si, es lo mejor – dijeron Ginn y Spike al tiempo.

- Bueno, supongo que yo hablare con los demás, a ellos no les importa para nada Malfoy así que no hay problema, solo necesito los permisos firmados... ahora, llegando a un tema mas importante – el chico se paro en frente de Ginn con mirada amenazante – por que no te levantaste cuando te di un beso en la mejilla – dijo con una expresión bastante chistosa mezcla de rabia y curiosidad.

- Jajajaja – Hermi soltó una carcajada mientras veía a sus amigos.

- Yo, este... estaba dormida – dijo Ginn con inocencia.

- Así no mas? – dijo el chico como si lo hubieran herido en el alma.

- Vamos todas sabemos de tu gran encanto, ignora a Ginn, ni Harry hubiera podido

levantarla – dijo la castaña mientras le sonreía ampliamente al chico – pero eso no quita que me debes una, una apuesta es una apuesta - dijo sonriendo aun mas. (N/A yo no estoy segura de si con Harry se hubiera levantado o no)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HORA 7:20 AM

Harry se había levantado a las 7, se arreglo rápidamente y a los 20 minutos estaba en la puerta del ático intentando por ultima vez convencer a Ron de que fuera.

- Ron sal de ese ático – decía Harry impaciente.

- Me quedare toda la vida en este sitio – decía Ron molesto.

- Ron, deberías ir con nosotros pero ya no te voy a rogar mas, voy a irme temprano a coco-loco y desayunare allá – con un gruñido como respuesta Harry se fue.

El chico bajo y se encontró con toda la familia Weasley ya que por cosas de la orden se iban a pasar tres días en la antigua casa de Sirius, los gemelos iban como sonámbulos guiados muy probablemente por la varita de Arthur que estaba en lo alto, Charlie bromeaba con su hermano Bill y jugaban con los cuerpos de Fred y George en cuanto sus padres no miraban. (N/A me encantan los Weasley)

Harry se divertía con esta escena pero aun así no le daban ganas de ir con ellos, se alegraba de no tener que ir a la casa de Sirius pues cada vez que iba tenia muchos recuerdos y todavía no estaba listo para ello.

Sin tardar ni cinco minutos Harry se despidió de todos y entro en la chimenea, no demoro en ser seguido por Molly y los demás que también se iban, dejando en la casa a Ron solo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HORA 7:30 AM

- Harry, donde diablos te metiste es importante – decía Ginn de mal genio mientras tiraba todas las puertas de la casa.

- Harry, Harry, HARRY! Por que solo aparece cuando va a salvar una vida y no cuando necesitas decirle algo importante, tiene complejo de superman, guardando secretos y desapareciendo a cada rato – pensaba Ginn en voz alta – cuando me he animado y he decidido contarle el niño no se digna a aparecer... maldito... y ahora tampoco -

- NO ESTA! Algunos intentamos dormir – se escucho la voz de Ron muy lejana desde el ático.

- Ron? – dijo la pelirroja extrañada.

- Ya te dije que no esta, déjame en paz – dijo el pelirrojo malhumorado – y... y... – dijo el chico muy pasito. "GENIAL, me quede afónico" pensó Ron.

"Bueno, Ron no importa, igual y es trabajo de Hermi hablar con el" pensó Ginn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HORA 8:00 AM

- RON, POR QUE ME HACES ESTO? TE NECESITO – decía Hermi a punto de llorar mientras terminaba de revisar la casa "vacía" de los Weasley.

- Genial – dijo irónicamente Hermi mientras escuchaba unos fuertes golpes en el ático de la casa – parece que el fantasma se sintió amenazado de que le quitaran el titulo del que hace mas ruido en la casa -

- Y ahora? – dijo Hermi al aire esperando que algo le respondiera.

- Mejor irme – dijo resuelta la castaña.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al mismo tiempo en el ático.

- Hermi, Hermi – la voz de Ron no se escuchaba.

" Maldita puerta... por que " decía Ron mientras empezaba a darle patadas con todas sus fuerzas y la golpeaba con todo su cuerpo sin lograr resultado, así que termino recostándose en ella. Creía que la chica tenia algo importante que decirle, pero le era imposible salir, paso mucho rato en esta misma posición recostado contra la puerta hasta que como por arte de magia la puerta cedió y se abrió logrando que el chico cayera de espaldas.

- Genial, por que no pudo ser antes? – se preguntaba con rabia el pelirrojo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HORA 8:00 AM

Draco estaba levantado desde las seis de la mañana, había madrugado mucho y no con intención, pero algo no lo dejaba tranquilo por lo que decidió arreglarse y esperar un rato.

- Las ocho, todavía es muy temprano... – decía Draco mientras recorría su habitación dando vueltas y vueltas como león encerrado sin saber que mas hacer.

- Las ocho y cinco, este maldito reloj no avanza... – decía mientras golpeaba con su mano la tapa del reloj. (N/A un poco impaciente el mono)

- Por que dije que si? Por que? POR QUE? – el reloj cayo al suelo y dejo de funcionar.

- Draco ya es tarde a levantarte – decía la voz monótona de la alarma del reloj una y otra vez – Muérete – el chico recogió el reloj y lo tiro por la ventana, sonriendo al ver como este se estrellaba contra el suelo.

- Supongo que es mejor llegar temprano que tarde – dijo el chico mientras repentinamente se separaba de la ventana.

- Jajajaja... preocupado por incumplirle a una sangre sucia... Jajaja... lo que daría por ver la cara de mi padre... a una distancia prudente, claro esta... donde supiera?... me mata... Jajaja -

- Jajajaja... san Potter y sus secuaces... – pensaba el chico preguntándose que diablos iba a hacer el allá.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HORA 8:40 AM

- Ginn... hiciste... un muy buen... trabajo – decía la castaña sarcásticamente mientras corría hacia un grupo de gente con un mal presentimiento.

- Lo mismo... digo... se van a... matar... cual era el plan B? – decía la pelirroja mientras se ponía a la par con la castaña y empezaba a adelantarla.

- Nunca... tuvimos... un plan... B – dijo la castaña.

Harry y Ron tenían a Malfoy en el suelo, alrededor se encontraban muchos negritos que no hacían nada por intentar separarlos, las chicas llegaron súper agitadas se dieron una mirada y se abrieron paso entre toda la gente para llegar al centro del circulo, en este momento Malfoy estaba intentando pararse.

- ALTO! – Hermi y Ginn se interpusieron entre los chicos y Malfoy, Ginn esquivo un golpe de Harry que no había alcanzado a parar, Ron que estaba a punto de pegarle una patada a Malfoy alcanzo a frenarse un poco pero le pego un golpe a Hermi en su pierna derecha haciendo que sus dos piernas flaquearan y se cayera.

Draco tuvo tiempo de pararse y observo como Ron alcanzaba a golpear a Hermione por lo que se acerco furioso y alcanzo a recogerla justo antes de que tocara el suelo.

- DEJALA EN PAZ! – grito Harry liberándose de Ginn con la intención de "rescatar" a su amiga.

Ron en cambio había observado como Malfoy solo quería ayudar a Hermione por lo que aunque impactado como estaba detuvo el brazo de Harry, después de esto se agacho y quedo al frente de Hermione que seguía sostenida por Malfoy.

- Hermi, lo siento, te lastime? – dijo el pelirrojo apenado tendiéndole la mano, la castaña la rechazo.

Draco se incorporo y ayudo a la chica a pararse, ella miraba a Ron y Harry sintiendo mucha rabia por lo tontos que podían llegar a ser sus amigos.

- Acaso no pensaban parar? Querían matarlo a golpes? Como pueden hacerle eso a una persona?

- Pero no ves quien es? fue el, el comenzó – dijo Harry mientras se tocaba su cicatriz que ardía de la rabia.

- Hermi tiene razón acaso no pensaron parar? – dijo Ginn mirando consecutivamente a Harry y a su hermano.

- Que paso? – dijo Hermi intentando tranquilizarse.

- Estas bien? – dijo Ginn acercándose a Malfoy viendo como el chico se tocaba su panzita con cara de dolor.

- Podría estar peor, yo hubiera podido con ellos – dijo Malfoy a la pelirroja que lo miraba preocupada, ambas chicas estaban a su lado, de frente a Harry y Ron.

- Hey! Chicos! Tenia que imaginarme que eran ustedes – dijo Max muy enfadado.

- Max! – exclamo la pelirroja.

- Síganme – dijo el profe dirigiéndose a coco-loco.

- Que embarrada – le dijo Ginn a Hermi viendo la cara de decepción de Max.

- Todo es mi culpa – le contestó Hermi con remordimiento.

- Para nada, son ellos tres que no se pueden ver ni en pintura... vamos - dijo Ginn pasando un brazo alrededor de Hermi y caminando detrás de todos los demás.

- Expliquen – dijo Max cuando todos estuvieron sentados en la mesa.

Se hizo un gran silencio, nadie lo miraba.

- Muy bien, ya que no hay voluntario por que no me cuentas quien eres y que paso? – dijo Max al chico rubio que tenia a su lado.

- Por que el? – grito instantáneamente Harry.

- Te di la oportunidad de hablar y no la utilizaste, ahora no quiero escuchar ninguna palabra mas que las que diga este chico -

Draco les sonrió maliciosamente a los chicos aunque esto hizo que le doliera el golpe que tenia en la mejilla derecha, se puso la bolsa de hielo, tomo aire y comenzó su historia.

- Llegue temprano a "este sitio" – dijo mirando despectivamente al lugar – ordene un jugo de naranja y me senté a esperar, después de un rato vi un pelo negro muy desordenado y supuse que era Potter por lo que me pare a... a saludarlo -

- Claro que no – interrumpió Harry sin poder escuchar mas lo que Malfoy decía.

- Harry, pensé que había dejado en claro que no puedes interrumpir – dijo Max.

Los chicos nunca habían visto a su profe tan bravo, es mas nunca lo habían visto bravo. Harry bajo la mirada y pudo ver como una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Malfoy que ya se sentía mucho mejor y se fijo en como el puño de Ron se apretaba bajo la mesa.

- Este, en que iba? A ya... bueno, llegue a la mesa de Potter que estaba de espaldas y lo salude, el se paro a la defensiva y lamentablemente por la impresión que me causo se me cayo el vaso con jugo en cima de el, me dijo que me muriera, yo ni siquiera tuve tiempo de contestar porque en seguida llego el – dijo Malfoy señalando a Ron – y entre ambos me intentaron pegar, yo corrí y llegue mas o menos allá, donde me pare dispuesto a... a calmarlos pero ellos me agarraron a golpes, hasta que llegaron ellas y luego usted – termino Malfoy.

- Quien eres? – dijo Max – Por que estas aquí? Y por que Harry te quería pegar? -

- Soy Draco Malfoy y... – el rubio miro a Hermione unos instantes no muy seguro de lo que debía decir – y fui invitado por Brian – dijo el chico, mientras el y Hermi cruzaban una mirada – como ya le dije Potter simplemente me quería pegar, yo no hice nada – dijo el chico con una voz de inocente que no le quedaba nada.

- Muy bien, Harry que tienes por decir? – dijo Max mirando fijamente al chico.

- Llegue mucho antes de las 8 solo y me senté a tomar malteada de coco – dijo Harry intentando recordar todo – pase mucho rato contemplando el mar y dándole la espalda a todas las demás mesas, en esas escuche la voz de "el" – dijo Harry despectivamente – llamándome Potter, me pare rápidamente ya que el siempre trae problemas, Malfoy me arrojó su bebida y se rió – Harry estaba cada vez mas histérico.

- Tranquilo, que mas paso? – dijo Max interrumpiendo para evitar otra pelea.

- Este... le dije que se muriera y se fuera al diablo – dijo Harry – me respondió que el venia de allí y no tenia porque importarme, me llamo imbecil yo le dije idiota y el me pego un puño– dijo Harry volviéndose a parar.

- Harry, siéntate, vamos – dijo Max mientras apoyaba fuertemente su brazo en el hombro del chico, este cedió y se quedo sentado y resignado, todos los demás estaban en silencio y Harry y Draco se mandaban miradas asesinas.

- Ron llego en ese momento y escucho, ¿verdad? – dijo Harry mirando a su amigo.

Ron dudo un momento y luego dijo – si, yo escuche, llegue justo antes y apoye a Harry, lo perseguimos y... dejamos de pensar en que pasaría o que deberíamos hacer... el fue el culpable – dijo Ron señalando a Malfoy con su dedo mientras Hermione le bajaba la mano a la fuerza.

- Supongo que hay muchas otras cosas que no me dicen y no se si es momento para hablar de ellas – Max dudo sin saber que debía hacer a continuación.

- Que va a pasar? – dijo Ginn que no era buena esperando.

- No lo se, el problema entre ustedes no se puede arreglar ahora y dudo mucho que esto sea algo nuevo... quisiera continuar con el viaje en velero, pero no quiero tener inconvenientes – dijo Max todavía inseguro de llevarse a todos esos niños al mar en esas condiciones.

- Yo no pienso ir, así que no se preocupe señor – dijo Malfoy secamente.

- Pero... – Hermi no encontró que mas decir.

- Bueno. El viaje sigue en pie... pero que creo que ustedes tres serán castigados después, hablare con Dumbledore sobre eso... niñas muchas gracias por su ayuda... Harry y Ron vengan a ayudarme con unas cosas – dijo Max mientras se paraba y se dirigía a un almacén cercano.

Los chicos lo siguieron lentamente, mientras Ginn daba una mirada a Hermi y Draco y decidía dejarlos solos por lo que se iba detrás de su profe al lado de Harry y Ron.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Malfoy, no tenias que... – comenzó la castaña pero fue interrumpida por Draco.

- Irme, claro que si, no se para que vine -

- Pero...-

- Por favor, yo no necesito estar con esta clase de gente – dijo Malfoy mientras sujetaba en sus manos una cajita azul y empezaba a jugar con ella, dándole vueltas y vueltas.

- Pero... -

- Además, el cara cortada podría caer al mar "accidentalmente" y supongo que no quieres que eso pase -

- Si, claro, que peligro – dijo la chica sonriendo.

- Es la peor invitación que me han hecho – dijo el rubio – adiós sucia – dijo el chico mientras le sonreía y se paraba rápidamente levantando como si fuera una pluma su morral.

- Adiós, suerte -

- Si claro, como si la necesitara, cuídese usted, no queremos que la sabelotodo se pierda en el mar o se la coma un senth – le dijo el chico justo antes de desaparecer detrás de una pared.

La chica se paro también de la mesa, pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar, se giro mientras se acomodaba la falda "maldita falda, necesito comprar ropa con la que pueda correr y sentarme" pensó mientras terminaba de acomodarse y recogía su bolso de la mesa "¿que es eso?" detrás del bolso había una cajita azul.

- Malfoy dejaste tu... – demasiado tarde, ya no veía a el chico por ningún lado, miro mas detalladamente la cajita y se fijo en la inscripción en letras doradas _H. Granger_ intrigada lo abrió y encontró el collar azul de su madre, sonrió y se lo puso "esta vez no lo puedo perder, creo que le diré a Max para que me lo ate con magia" pensó la chica.

Malfoy sonrió al ver a la chica, estaba escondido viéndola, no se quería arriesgar a que ella no encontrara la caja y se perdiera el collar, pero tampoco se lo iba a dar personalmente, el no hacia esa clase de favores y menos a ella, después de verla irse, el chico salió de su escondite y se fue inmediatamente a su casa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Profesor yo tampoco voy a ir – dijo Ron recordando que Brian iba a estar allí, realmente lo que al principio le interesaba era saber que le quería decir Hermi cuando el estaba encerrado y ahora lo único que quería era irse.

- Como? – dijo Max confundido.

- No le hagas caso – dijo la pelirroja llevando a su hermano a parte, mientras Harry y Max empezaban a cargar el velero.

- Que Ginn? – dijo Ron malhumorado.

- Paciencia Ginny, contrólate – se decía a si misma - Brian no va a ir, el engaño a Hermi con otra niña y tu deberías apoyarla en estos momentos – dijo Ginn con muy poco tacto.

- Malparido... yo lo mato – dijo Ron mientras Ginny lo agarraba para que no se fuera.

- Ayudarías mas, si te quedas y la acompañas – dijo la pelirroja aun teniéndolo.

- Si eso haré – dijo el pelirrojo calmándose y quedando en silencio.

- Hey! Necesitamos ayuda aquí – les dijo Harry a los hermanitos Weasley mientras intentaba subir un pesado baúl – que clase de cosas llevas acá? – le dijo después a Max.

- No lo se - le contesto el profe - no es mío – dijo extrañado mirando detenidamente el baúl – puede ser peligroso, aléjate – dijo el profe sacando su varita.

- Eh... ese es mío – dijo Ginn tímidamente, mientras les sonreía a todos.

- Por que no lo sospeche – dijo Ron – típico de mi hermana -

- Ginn sabes que son dos noches ¿verdad? – dijo Max.

- Si y llevo solo lo necesario – dijo resueltamente – por que me miran así? si quieren yo la llevo – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al baúl pensando que no los necesitaba.

- No te preocupes ya lo cargo – dijo Harry mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo y empezaba a llevarlo.

- Hola chicos! – Hermi acababa de llegar.

- O no! Otro! – dijo Max viendo el gran baúl que traía la castaña.

- Jajajaja – Ginn se reía de la cara de los chicos.

- Mujeres – exclamó Ron.

- De razón te demoraste tanto en llegar... yo te ayudo – dijo Max recibiendo el baúl, el profe estaba de muy buen humor, había dejado el incidente de lado y estaba dispuesto a disfrutar este viaje.

- Todavía faltan otras niñas así que no desesperen – dijo Ginn.

En eso tenia razón, Kayle fue la siguiente en llegar con un baúl que parecía el doble del

de Ginn, Samy llego con uno muy parecido al de Hermi que después del de Kayle les parecía razonable y por ultimo llego Luna con un morral muy parecido al que llevaban todos los hombres, de campamento y de cargar en la espalda, muy practico y fácil de llevar. Todos los chicos llegaron muy cumplidos, es mas llegaron antes de lo previsto por lo que ya estaban casi listos para salir, solo faltaba una persona y se estaban desesperando, estaban impacientes por salir.

- - -- - - - - - - - -- - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -


	11. El comienzo del viaje

**EL COMIENZO DEL VIAJE**

Neville logro despedirse de su abuela pasados varios minutos, ya que después de haberle echado protector solar de sapo por toda la cara dejándolo mas blanco de lo que normalmente era continuo arreglándole los botones del chaleco que traía y colocándole un súper gorro con una sombrillita de colores en la parte de arriba que giraba con el viento, le dio también un botiquín de emergencia que debía contener mas cosas que el de Max, y para finalizar un beso y un gran abrazo hasta cortarle la respiración, el chico le sonrió agradecido y vio como poco a poco su abuela se alejaba.

- Vamos es bastante tierno, no creen? – dijo Ginn.

- Ginn esta sobreprotegido, míralo – dijo Harry riéndose.

- No te burles, su abuela lo quiere mucho y yo también – admitió la pelirroja.

- Si, el es un buen chico y es normal que ella se preocupe – dijo Hermi.

- Debería preocuparse mas por no ahogarlo – dijo Ron divertido recordando la expresión de su amigo.

- Ya que se fue... creo que iré a ayudarle a quitarse eso – dijo Ginn.

- El chaleco? – pregunto Hermi.

- Pensaba en el protector solar, pero ya que lo dices, eso también -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kayle estaba muy pensativa intentando asimilar todas las cosas que Ginn le había contado, o por lo menos eso era lo que hacia hasta que realmente la miro y se dio cuenta de algo "como que tiene mi mismo color" pensó la chica mirando su blusa amarilla "no, esto es lo peor" la chica que estaba apoyada en el baúl escondió su cabeza, la única parte que no tapaba el gigantesco baúl al notar que la miraban "porque a mi" pensó mientras empezaba caminar llevando el baúl como escudo o en este caso como escondite "le dije que teníamos que ponernos de acuerdo... y que me dijo?... que no fuera exagerada... y miren lo que pasa" la chica logro llegar al baño "bueno por lo menos nadie lo noto" pensó la chica contenta mientras empezaba a buscar que ponerse.

- Ella es Kayle? – pregunto Ron a Ginn, con curiosidad de conocer a la amiga de la que tanto hablaba.

- Cual? – dijo Ginn girando la cara sin verla.

- La cabeza que se escondió, detrás del baúl rosado -

- Tiene que ser ella, dudo que alguien mas tenga uno así – dijo la pelirroja mientras veía como una cabeza se asomaba por el lado derecho del baúl y este se empezaba a mover.

- Necesitara ayuda? – dijo Harry que había escuchado toda la conversación y veía a la chica algo preocupado.

- No lo creo, no se preocupen – dijo Ginn.

- Quien esta haciendo magia? – acababa de llegar Hermi y veía como el baúl se movía lentamente.

- Nadie – respondió Ginn inocentemente – es en serio, Kayle esta llevándolo -

- No esta llevándolo – dijo Ron – esta escondiéndose -

- Y por que? – pregunta la castaña extrañada.

- Ni idea – dijeron Harry y Ron.

- Yo creo saber – dijo la pelirroja.

- Por que? – dijo el trío de chismosos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chris se hallaba muy acomodado en el velero acostado en una silla para tomar sol con unas gafas oscuras y un jugo de naranja en la mano; el chico en vacaciones nunca se levantaba tan temprano por lo que le estaba costando quedarse despierto y eso que tenia un gran paisaje a su alrededor, al frente estaba Ginn con una mini blusita amarilla (straple) y un pequeño pareo, además por todo lado las chicas estaban con una ropa muy parecida, igual de chiquita, por lo que el hacia su máximo esfuerzo para no dormirse, aun así perdía el sentido y dormía unos minutos hasta levantarse sobresaltado para no perderse de nada.

"Maldito porque tiene gafas oscuras, como se que me esta mirando?" pensaba Ginny.

- Este... Ron que opinas de el – dijo Harry señalando a Chris.

- Quien?... ah... por que? – dijo Ron fijándose en el chico señalado – el esta... esta mirando a mi hermana -

- No podemos estar seguros – dijo Harry alegrándose de que Ron también lo notara.

- Tiene gafas, pero igual y se nota que se la esta comiendo con los ojos – dijo el pelirrojo molesto.

- Chicos! – Max estaba llamando a Ron y Harry – Por que tan pendientes de el? Necesito ayuda, vengan -

- Pero... – dijo Ron.

- Vamos, creo que se durmió – dijo Harry mientras empujaba a Ron.

- Ok... ya voy – dijo dándole una ultima mirada de odio al chico.

"El vaso se le cayo, definitivamente esta dormido" pensó Ginn mas tranquila mientras se agachaba cómodamente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Samy estaba muy emocionada, le habían contado que Harry Potter iba a ir y ella moría por conocerlo, y es que era la primera vez que sus papas le daban permiso para salir y todo se lo debía a Dumbledore, además justo en este momento un chico muy guapo le estaba ayudando con el equipaje y aunque no entendía que quería decir que el baúl no era el triple le hacia gracia ver la cara del tipo, el chico tenia unos ojos tan divinos y una mirada que la hacían colocar roja, no era capaz de mirarlo y eso le daba muchísima pena, por fin vio como acomodaba el baúl en un cuarto por lo que ella salió y se sentó en una orilla del velero (N/A el chico era Max)

- Ves Ginny, no era el triple, me debes una – decía Max a la pelirroja.

- Si, ya se, Samy me hace quedar mal, pero es que era de esperarse que una de las chicas trajera un baúl que fuera el triple del mío y Samy era mi ultima esperanza – dijo Ginn mirando a la chica.

- Lo lamento – dijo el profe falsamente mientras miraba también a Samy que inmediatamente tomo el color de pelo de Ginny, cosa que Max decidió ignorar así que continuo con su trabajo.

En otra parte del velero.

- Genial, Max nos tiene haciendo todo – se quejo Ron.

- Supongo que es su manera de castigarnos por la pelea – dijo Harry.

- Si, nosotros matándonos y el mirando a esa niña – dijo Ron viendo la dirección con la que Max y Ginny veían.

- No la había visto, ella es Kayle? – dijo Harry.

- No lo creo, la cabeza que vi tenia el pelo negro... y ella es peli mona -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Spike había llegado mas tarde de lo que hubiera deseado pero a ultima hora su mama se intereso por primera vez en su vida y quiso que le contara exactamente que iba a hacer y con quien, por eso se había demorado y se había enterado de ultima hora de todo lo sucedido con Malfoy y aun lo estaba asimilando, además se estaba preguntando que era lo que hacían todas las niñas ya que Ginn no se separaba de un baúl en busca de algo y todas las otras corrían por todo el bote haciendo comentarios al aire y sin ponerle atención, quitando a todo el que se les atravesara, por eso el opto por sentarse en el muelle a la espera... "a la espera de que? ni siquiera se por que no nos vamos... y nadie me explica nada" pensaba el chico molesto.

- Que diablos hace Spike allá? Hay que ver cuando lo necesitamos, se pone pensativo, es que se ve hasta triste desde de acá – decía Ginn en voz alta al aire.

- Spike donde? – dijo inmediatamente Samy.

- Mira a Spike... me alegra ver a alguien conocido, las niñas están como locas y cualquiera diría que Neville en vez de protector se echo crema para volverse invisible porque desapareció – le comentaba Harry a Ron mientras se bajaba y empezaba a caminar por el muelle.

- No lo dudes, nos sentamos con el? Nos merecemos un descanso y ... – el pelirrojo miro el velero – mejor acá – dijo después de ver a su hermana gritando y haciendo parar a todo el mundo.

- Ouch... eso le debió doler – le dijo Harry a Ron al ver como Ginny tiraba de la silla a Chris.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Hermi! LO TENGO! – grito Ginn contenta mientras corría al cuarto de las niñas – mira – le mostró sonriente el collar azul de su mama.

- Gracias! eres la mejor – dijo Hermi mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

- No es nada, pero no te pongas a llorar otra vez – le dijo la pelirroja mientras le pasaba un pañuelo.

- Es que estoy muy sentimental... me han pasado muchas cosas... Brian y... -

- Si, yo te entiendo – dijo la pelirroja dándole un abrazo – salimos -

- Niñas! Muchas gracias, no se preocupen ya lo encontramos – les dijo Hermi sonriente a Luna, Kayle y Samy.

- Eh! Que bien! – exclamaron todas.

- Me despertaron para nada – se quejo Chris pero al ver la cara de Ginny continuo – me alegro muchísimo que hallan encontrado lo que sea que se les había perdido... y de casualidad no encontraste mis gafas de sol? – le dijo el chico directamente a Ginny.

- No, yo no, te hacen falta? – dijo Ginn sonriéndole descaradamente.

- Estas? – dijo Harry que acababa de recoger unas en las escaleras de subida.

- Déjame ver – dijo Chris acercándose para recogerlas.

"Yo lo mato, como las encontró" pensaba Ginn.

- Esas son las mías, gracias – dijo Max quitándoselas de las manos y sosteniendo las gafas unos segundos en el aire para después limpiarlas con su camisa dejando a las chicas en shock al ver esos abdominales marcados.

- Hey! Samy cierra la boca que se te va a escurrir la baba – le dijo Spike a la chica mientras le subía la cumbamba delicadamente haciendo que ella se pusiera roja.

- Hola! HOLA! Parece que llegue en mal momento – dijo la chica justo antes de tropezar con su baúl y caer en medio de todo el grupo.

- Tonks? – dijo Hermi insegura.

- La misma... bueno con diferente peinado, color de ojos y nariz nueva o ¿no? Necesito un espejo... bueno, ustedes me entienden – dijo la chica mientras se paraba e intentaba recoger las cosas causando aun mas desorden.

- Estas bien? – dijo Max preocupado dándole la mano y sosteniéndola como si temiera que fuera a volver a caer.

- Si, tranquilo... que gusto verlos chicos – dijo abrazando a Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginn que se habían acercado.

- No sabia que nos ibas a acompañar? – dijo la pelirroja.

- Si, fue idea de Dumbly, decía y decía que yo era la perfecta... anda muy contento estos días, se reía y se felicitaba por sus buenas ideas – dijo Tonks

- Nymphadora Tonks? – dijo Max – mucho gusto, soy Max y también estoy aquí para cuidarlos -

- Vaya, eres joven – dijo ella fijándose por primera vez en el chico.

- Eh... pues si – dijo el chico mientras se sonrojaba. (N/A pueden creerlo Max rojito, tan divino)

- Bueno, lamento haber tardado, pero venir por vía muggle no es tan sencillo en especial con ese baúl – dijo la chica señalando su ahora cerrado baúl.

- Tonks! Te adoro – dijo Ginny mientras le saltaba encima – es el triple, es el triple, te apuesto que es el triple – dijo dando saltitos alrededor de Max.

- Este... no, yo no lo creo – dijo el profe.

Después de organizar el equipaje de Tonks en el cuarto de las niñas y comprobar que efectivamente era el triple, se despidieron de los dueños y meseros de coco-loco y se prepararon para zarpar.

- No vamos a romper una botella? – pregunto Spike con cara de decepción.

- Eso es cuando recién se inaugura un barco – le dijo Hermi.

- No seas amargada, a mi también me hace ilu romperla, ya vengo – dijo Ginn mientras salía corriendo.

Después de poco tiempo llego Ginn un poco acalorada y despelucada, con una botella de champán en la mano.

- Los honores son tuyos – le dijo a Spike mientras le tendía la botella.

- Genial, siempre quise hacer esto – dijo el chico tomando la botella, asomándose y dándole a una parte del bote sin ningún resultado.

- Jajaja... Spike... Jajaja... mejor lo hago yo – dijo la pelirroja acompañada por las risas de la mayoría.

- No, es mía... Jajaja... lo que pasa es que mi instinto de alcohólico me traicionó y no me dejo darle duro... esperen... y – Spike alzo su brazo con muchas ganas y risa y lo estrello contra el velero sacando mucha espuma.

- Bravo! – gritaron todos mientras aplaudían, comenzando así su viaje.

- -- - --- -- --- --- --- -- -- -- - -- ---- -

Bueno! No tengo ni idea de que va a pasar en el velero, recibo sugerencias, supongo que se cobraran las apuestas ya que Spike perdió contra Hermi y Max contra Ginny así que si les quieren poner a hacer algo a estos chicos esta es su oportunidad. Suerte.


	12. Nada mas?

Este cap… uf! Si q me ha costado, yo pensaba dejar la historia así, no tendria final, es mas yo la comencé hace mucho y los últimos capítulos q publique ya los tenia escritos así q por no dejarlos en el compu los subí, la historia es muy vieja, ni siquiera había salido el sexto pero debido a bluesky releí la historia y por ahora la continué con otro cap q como decía al principio no fue fácil, estoy como perdida y mas concentrada en mi otro fic pero bueno hago el intento y aunque parezca increíble lo hago por una sola persona ni q tuviera mucha gente queriéndolo. Ya se q Spike te gusta, yo tambien lo adoro, me encanta y bueno ya sabes sin rr no hay caps ok? Espero q te guste. Besos.

**NADA MAS?**

- Ginn definitivamente te quedaste corta con lo que me contabas de Spike, míralo es perfecto para mi? – le dijo Kayle a su amiga minutos después de haber zarpado.

- Si yo te dije que es un divino, pero es que no es fácil describirlo – dijo Ginn mientras observaba a Spike reírse junto con Max.

- Es como Sprite -

- De que hablas? -

- No se puede describir, solo disfrutar -

- Ah... – la chica no comprendió la relación pero decidió dejarlo pasar, su amiga siempre salía con cosas por el estilo por ser hija de muggles y hoy no quería averiguar - Kayle, y esa cara, en que estas pensando? -

- No se, creo que me gustaría ver que pasa con el – la morena sonreía picaramente sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Spike.

- Oh no! El no va a ser uno mas de tu lista negra – le dijo en pose de mama brava por las locuras de su hija.

- Pero... si yo... puede ser diferente – dijo, con cara que pretendía ser inocente.

- Si, claro... al igual que lo fue con Frank, Peter, Dylan... continuo? – dijo, intentando hacer memoria, es que habían sido tantos.

- Oye, deberías apoyarme, se supone que eres mi amiga, además quien se puede resistir a un niño tan... tan bueno -

- Kayle te prohíbo que salgas con el -

- Como? Primero me prohíbes a Harry, y bueno lo entendí porque a ti te gusta pero ahora Spike ¿como puedes hacerme esto? Oh no... también te gusta? Ginn deja de tragarte todos, yo solo quiero uno…s cuantos -

- No me gusta, pero es mi amigo y... -

- Ginny, tienes que darme la oportunidad, talvez algún día me llegue el amor de verdad... jajajaja... ni yo me lo creo... Ginn a los hombres hay que disfrutarlos -

- Creo que debo ir a advertirle a Spike -

- Ginny Weasley no puedes hacerme esto – pero ya era demasiado tarde porque la pelirroja había corrido hacia Spike y ya se alejaba con el llevándolo de la mano.

"No importa, ya tendré la posibilidad de hablar con el... bueno, no solo de hablar" pensó la morena enarcando una ceja y sonriendo maliciosamente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al mismo tiempo en otra parte del velero.

- Déjame ayudarte... puedo? – dijo Ron incomodo pero decidido, necesitaba que la chica le prestara atención.

- Eh... claro – dijo Hermi sonrojándose un poco y levantándose el cabello para dejar descubierto su cuello.

- A ver... yo me acuerdo, yo se que me acuerdo – decía Tonks con los ojos cerrados concentrándose.

- Ya se, _peegrass_ – dijo Tonks señalando con la varita el cuello de Hermi.

- Tonks! – gritaron ambos chicos.

- Que? – la chica se acerco – oh...oh... ups... esto no puede ser bueno – dijo sonriéndoles a forma de disculpa.

Las dos manos de Ron estaban pegadas al collar de Hermi.

- Has algo - dijo el chico desesperado.

- Ya me canse de tener las manos arriba – dijo Hermi soltándose el pelo y dejando que todo cayera encima del chico.

- Genial – Ron intentaba soplar y moverse para quitarse el pelo de la cara.

- Lo siento – dijo la chica al darse cuenta de esto e intento recogerse su pelo pero hoy no se había hecho ningún tratamiento y lo tenia esponjado e insoportable.

- A ver... Ron déjame ver – dijo Tonks mientras intentaba empujar al chico que con las manos en el cuello de Hermi no se podía mover.

- Tonks, cuidado – dijo el chico mientras trastabillaba y jalaba el collar.

- Mi cuello – Hermi se estaba viendo estrangulada.

- Hola – Max acababa de entrar al cuarto, se quedo un momento contemplando la escena sin entender – Que paso? – dijo viendo al grupo en esa posición.

Los tres voltearon la cara como si acabaran de ser descubiertos en una travesura, las dos chicas les dieron sus sonrisas postizas mezcla de somos niñas buenas y yo no fui y se quedaron inmóviles sin pronunciar palabra. Hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

- Ven acá, tengo que decirte algo importante – decía Ginn mientras jalaba al chico a la habitación.

- Ginn cuéntame – decía Spike mientras se dejaba llevar por la pelirroja, había decidido que era mejor no oponer resistencia.

Max se volteo a ver a los recién llegados y ellos también pusieron cara de haber sido descubiertos haciendo algo malo.

- Que paso? – repitió Max y por segunda vez no obtuvo respuesta.

- Cuarto equivocado, necesitamos privacidad – dijo la pelirroja jalando a Spike y cerrando la puerta.

- Ginn esto no es un motel – dijo Hermi mas para sus acompañantes que para la pelirroja porque la puerta ya estaba cerrada.

- Como? – dijo Max con la idea de seguir a la pareja y no permitir ninguna clase de contacto entre ellos y detrás de el Ron que había quedado alarmado por el comentario de la castaña y no podía dejar a su hermana sola o mejor dicho con esa compañía. Hermi se reía había obtenido la reacción esperada.

- Hey! Estábamos aquí primero... necesitamos ayuda – dijo Hermi que aunque ya podía respirar no deseaba estar atada a Ron todo el día.

- Eh... si que paso? – dijo Max acercándose al grupo.

- Nos quedemos pegados? – dijo Hermi.

- Los tres? -

- No, yo no, solo estoy analizando la situación de cerca – dijo Tonks mientras le mostraba como podía mover sus brazos y se separaba de la pareja.

- Y como se pegaron? -

- Les hice un hechizo, la idea era que el collar de Hermi se quedara fijo porque el broche se daño y se le cae mucho, pero Ron metió las manos cuando no debía y terminaron así – dijo, señalándolos aunque no era necesario.

- Que clase de hechizo? -

- _peegrass_ -

- No lo conozco – dijo después de pensarlo un rato.

- Es mi propia invención – dijo Tonks orgullosa – lo cree en el colegio y me fue muy útil... miento creo que no mucho... hace mucho que no lo practicaba – dijo la chica recordando la ultima vez.

- Vaya! No sabia que alguien podía inventar un hechizo así no mas – dijo Hermi.

- Si es increíble – dijo Ron emocionado.

- Bueno, pues alguien se los tuvo que haber inventado en un principio, hace mucho, muchísimo, pero me imagino que tuvieron el origen en un mago que vio la necesidad de hacerlos, además no es así no mas, me gaste mucho tiempo y bastante energía -

- Y por que no esta registrado? – dijo Hermi – Por que no se encuentra en los libros? -

- El problema es que no es universal, solo a unas personas les funciona -

- Ah... lastima, talvez me lo puedas enseñar, de pronto yo soy una de ellas – dijo Hermi.

- Bueno, pero primero debemos solucionar esto... cual es el contra hechizo? – le pregunto Max a Tonks.

- No tiene... – los dos chicos pegados pusieron una cara de desconsuelo, Tonks los ignoro y continuo su relato - me acuerdo que un día en mis ensayos pegue mi trabajo de pociones con la revista corazón de bruja, aun me acuerdo de la cara de Snape cuando intente explicarle... me coloco a lavar los baños sin magia -

- Uh... lo siento – dijo Max comprensivo.

- Bueno, pero lo bueno es que el hechizo solo dura un día – Hermi pudo volver a respirar, aunque después de pensarlo mejor un día también era mucho, Tonks siguió su relato - además una vez accidentalmente pegue la mano de Robert a una silla y por ser piel humana el efecto no duro tanto -

- Bueno, entonces creo que tendrán que tener paciencia y esperar – dijo Max despreocupadamente.

- Que? Esto no puede ser – dijo la castaña molesta.

- Lo siente chicos, es eso o dañar el collar – Max se quedo esperando la respuesta de Hermione solo por cortesía, ya sabia cual seria.

- Claro que no, supongo que me tocara – dijo la castaña haciendo mala cara.

- Si, gracias, yo también me muero por estar contigo todo el día – dijo Ron molesto al ver las ganas que le ponía la chica.

- No Ron, es solo que – la chica intento voltearse para mirarlo – ni siquiera puedo verte la cara – parecía un perro tratando de agarrarse su cola.

- No te preocupes, vamos a buscar a Ginn – dijo el pelirrojo recordando que su hermana corría peligro.

- Eh... solo hay otro pequeño problema... me muero por ir al baño – dijo la chica mientras se colocaba súper roja, no podía creer su mala suerte.

- Jajajajaja... y entonces? – dijo Ron disfrutando la situación. La chica miro suplicante a Tonks y a Max sucesivamente.

- No se que podamos hacer – Tonks intentaba no reírse.

- Bueno, podemos vendarle los ojos a Ron para que estés tranquila – Max buscaba entre sus prendas una pañoleta negra.

- No se – dijo la chica mas roja todavía "porque a mi" pensó.

- Y creo que tengo un par de orejeras para cultivar mandrágoras – dijo Tonks mientras sacaba del fondo de su baúl unas color rosa – para evitar escuchar los... sonidos – Hermi se puso mas roja aun.

- Quien lleva unas oreje…? Mejor ni preguntar… pero empiezo a comprender el tamaño del baúl – dijo Max meditando el asunto - Ron... puedo – pregunto y sin esperar respuesta se acerco al chico con su pañoleta y le vendo los ojos.

Minutos después estaban Ron y Hermi en el baño intentando acomodarsen, pero la chica no podía sentarse teniendo al pelirrojo detrás ya que el no podía pararse encima del tanque, además el chico no escuchaba una palabra de lo que Hermione decía (por las orejeras) así que no se podían poner de acuerdo.

La chica lo empujaba a cada lado intentando acomodarse, después de un rato en estas Ron no pudo aguantarse la risa y es que la situación era muy cómica para el, así que se reía y se reía a mas no poder.

La chica también comenzó a reírse, el problema es que lo único que logro fue que las ganas de orinar aumentaran, así que jalo a Ron como pudo y se sentó de lado en una posición muy incomoda pero la única posible.

- Listo – dijo la chica sonriendo aliviada mientras levantaba sus brazos y buscaba la cabeza de Ron. Le quito las orejeras y luego la pañoleta.

- Eh! Por fin – dijo el chico viendo de nuevo la luz.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - --

- Jajajajaja... eso era? Ginn pensé que era importante – Spike ya se paraba dispuesto a salir al hall (N/A por hall imagínensen la parte central del barco con mucho espacio, alrededor de la baranda unos "sofás" unidos con la forma de la baranda, en la parte central unas sillas para asolearse y una mesa, y en la parte mas cercana a la punta se formaba un el "sofá" se volvió un triangulo amplio con muchos cojines de colores.

- Es importante, tu no la conoces – le dijo Ginn aún preocupada.

- Vamos es una niña hermosa, además yo se cuidarme solo – dijo el chico mientras miraba a su amiga – no te preocupes linda, vamos -

- Esta bien – dijo la pelirroja cediendo por ahora y tomando la mano de Spike.

Tanto Spike como Hermi abrieron las puertas al tiempo y ya que estas quedaban una frente a otra se chocaron en medio del pasillo. (N/A el barco tiene dos cuartos gigantes, uno para mujeres y otro para hombres, ambos con su propio baño, separados por un pasillo)

- Jajajaja... primero las damas – dijo Spike mientras le daba espacio a la chica.

- Eh... pues si – dijo Hermi mientras avanzaba pegada de Ron.

- Eh! Que dije damas no hombres – dijo Spike refiriéndose a Ron.

- Y ustedes que juegan? – dijo Ginn mientras los veía pasar.

- Estamos pegados... es una larga historia... salimos? – le dijo Hermi a Ron que había parado para ver a su hermana.

- Ron, siempre dije que no te podías despegar de Hermi y hoy textualmente lo cumpliste – dijo Ginny divertida.

- No es gracioso – dijo el chico mirando hacia atrás y pisando accidentalmente los zapatos de Hermione, logrando que la chica cayera en los brazos de Harry que pasaba por allí que pudo con ella por unos segundos pero como Ron no demoro en seguirla, Harry no resistió y los tres cayeron al suelo entre las risas de Ginn y Spike que ya se acercaban a "ayudarlos".

- - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - --

- Bueno Tonks, me ayudas a buscar los permisos, ni siquiera me se los nombres de todos estos chicos -

- Claro, yo se que los tenia por acá – dijo ella buscando en un nochero – aquí están... vamos a llamar lista, en este momento es probable que ya hallan tirado a alguien al mar – Spike puso pálido – bromeaba -

- - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - --

"Bueno y ahora q… realmente quiero escribirle algo a Malfoy pero con Ron detrás esta como difícil… talvez si le digo a Ginn… pero… imposible… ni modo" pensaba la castaña cada vez mas aburrida de tener q pasar todo el día con Ron; este viaje no iba a ser para nada como el de sus sueños.

- Oh! SPIKE! – llamo Kayle sonriendo seductoramente, el muchacho la miro – necesito ayuda – dijo ladeando la cabeza.

- Que paso? – dijo el chico de ojos miel acercándose.

- Pues… mentiras, nada… - dijo sonriéndole - es q me da pena – continuo diciendo de una forma q dejaba confirmado q ella no sufría de eso – lo q pasa es q me estaba echando bronceador, y no alcanzo en la espalda… podrías ayudarme? – dijo con una sonrisa de "niña buena" mientras se volteaba en la silla, quedando boca abajo y se soltaba el nudito q le sostenía el bikini en la espalda.

- Lucas Smith Conrad! – llamo Ginn, para luego cambiar de tono – Spike! eh… "piensa rápido, piensa rápido, por esto te distingues" es Samy, yo no se q hacer, puedes ayudarla –

- Pero… - comenzó el chico mientras miraba a la morena tendida en la silla.

- No te preocupes por Kay, yo la ayudo – dijo la pelirroja quitándole el bronceador de la mano – ve! Ve! – por hay – dijo señalando el corredor q le daba la vuelta a todo el velero.

- Traicionera – le dijo Kayle a su amiga tan pronto se acerco.

- Gracias – dijo Ginny sonriendo descaradamente – no te será tan fácil con el -

- Eso crees? Pq el se veía muy dispuesto – siguió sonriendo picadamente.

- Te lo aseguro, el no es como todos -

- Eso crees? Son hombres ninguno… -

- Pues si, Spike si, el solito sabrá q lo quieres solo para pasar un rato, te aseguro q no caerá -

Kayle sonrió, Ginny había caído, se sentía casi un poco desilusionada generalmente Ginn era una mejor rival – pruébalo, déjalo decidir solo – le dijo a forma de reto para cerrar el trato.

- Pues… si – demasiado tarde para retractarse, Ginn había caído en el juego y lo sabia, lo único q podía hacer ahora era rezar – no me meto mas – dijo dejando de lado el bronceador – consigue quien te lo eche - termino mientras se alejaba para ver en q líos había metido a Samy.

- Yo me ofrezco – dijo Chris parándose al lado de la morena.

- No te preocupes – contesto ella – el bueno de Neville me ayudara – dijo pegándole una patada a su amigo acostado al lado de ella.

- Yo? – preguntaba extrañado Nev – mientras Kay lo fusilaba con la mirada y Chris se reía abiertamente y volvía a su puesto.

­- - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - --

- Y Samy? – pregunto Ginn a Luke tan pronto lo vio.

- Creo q con Harry – dijo fingiendo estar serio con la pelirroja – algo q quieras decirme?… ya sabes, además de q soy un encanto y q estoy muy bueno – dijo sonriendo picaramente.

- Me robaste las palabras de la boca – dijo abrazándolo – vamos con Harry? -

- No deberías cuidarlo tanto – dijo siguiéndola.

- A el o a ti? – silencio por unos segundos – tienes q comprenderme, los hombres pueden llegar a ser muy tontos en lo q respecta a las chicas… na – dijo alzando la mano -… no me contradigas sabes q es la verdad – el chico le saco la lengua – bueno, a veces la verdad duele -

- Mejor vamos donde Samy, si esta con Harry realmente necesita nuestra ayuda, creo q podría desmayarse de la emoción -

- No exageres – contesto Ginn acelerando "disimuladamente" el paso.

- - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - --

El titulo del cap, es q nada paso y por lo menos por mi cabeza si cruzo la pregunta nada mas? Ni siquiera tenia tema para un titulo pero espero halla gustado.

NECESITO IDEAS Q UN VELERO TIENE Q SER MUY DIVERTDIO! Las apuestas? Las parejas? No tengo muy claro q va a pasar y depende de los rr así q ya veremos si la historia no termina aquí, suerte.


End file.
